Es una Promesa
by SweetCherry13
Summary: Itsuki Haruno es el líder de un poderoso clan atacado por ninjas renegados que le arrebatan el amor y compañía de su amada esposa Hikari, dejándole únicamente a su pequeña hija de cabello rosa y ojos jade a quien prometió cuidar antes de que Hikari muriera. Una trama llena de romance, tragedia y sobre todo… promesas que pondrán a prueba la voluntad y honor de los que participan
1. Chapter 1

Hola!... la advertencia al empezar fic: los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mi... sin embargo ésta vez agregué algunos que si salieron de mi mentecita ^u^ ... los subtítulos en cursiva son para saltos en el espacio-tiempo o para expresar pensamientos cuando van en un diálogo entre asteriscos... Es todo por ahora... .

* * *

**Cap. 1**

- Sólo un poco más y llegaremos, por favor resiste – dijo con preocupación un hombre con capucha a la mujer que lo acompañaba.

- No te preocupes por mi, estoy segura de poder resistir… Es mi pequeño cerecito quien me angustia, lleva mucho tiempo sin descansar y alimentarse como es debido – le respondió la mujer con tranquilidad, mientras veía con dulzura a su pequeña de apenas dos meses de nacida que dormía plácidamente arropada por la capa que las protegía a ella y a su madre.

- ¡Emboscada! Todos los civiles busquen refugio ahora – gritó con autoridad uno de los ninja que encabezaba la caravana – Los demás ya saben qué hacer. Tal y como lo habíamos planeado ¡muévanse!

Los ruidos de las explosiones se mezclaban con los gritos de desesperación de las personas que trataban de huír del lugar para hallar protección en algún lugar del extenso bosque, mientras los shinobi trataban a toda costa de luchar para no tener más bajas. Luego de seis largas horas, los ataques cesaron, los ninjas que los habían atacado habían sido asesinados en su mayoría y los que no, simplemente habían escapado al verse derrotados; sin embargo no todo era bueno, los líderes de la pequeña caravana se reunieron y vieron con pesar que no habían podido evitar algunas muertes, incluso algunos de sus mejores ninjas habían sido aniquilados.

- ¡Hikari! ¿¡Hikari dónde estás!? – el hombre que horas antes había estado discutiendo con su mujer sobre lo importante que era para él que no peleara durante la emboscada para que cuidara de la hija que tanto amaban, se encontraba ahora con la capa rasgada y sin su capucha, dejando a la vista sus hermosos ojos color jade que estaban ahora empañados por la angustia y la preocupación de no encontrar a su familia.

- Itsuki – murmuró débilmente una hermosa mujer de largo y frondoso cabello rosa que yacía en el suelo sobre un enorme charco de sangre, tratando de proteger algo con su cuerpo.

- ¡Por Kami!. Hikari no puede ser – el hombre de ojos jade no pudo evitar que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro al ver a su amada esposa agonizante, sin nada que él pudiera hacer – por favor no me dejes, eres la luz de mi vida, dime que estarás bien.

- Itsuki – repitió la mujer – por favor amor mío no sufras, el último recuerdo que quiero llevarme al otro mundo es la imagen de tu hermoso rostro opacado por la tristeza.

Itsuki sólo abrazó a su amada Hikari luego de ver la dulce sonrisa que ella le dedicaba a pesar del intenso dolor que experimentaba en ese momento, pero al hacerlo, pudo ver lo que con tanto cuidado atesoraba su esposa bajo su cuerpo. El hombre sintió su corazón romperse al notar que Hikari deshacía el abrazo, dejando caer sus manos mientras exhalaba el último soplo de vida que le quedaba.

- Por favor, cuida siempre de Sakura – susurró casi inaudiblemente Hikari para luego cerrar sus ojos lentamente, ante la mirada atónita de su marido.

_Tres años después_

- Por favor Sakura, sabes que no debes alejarte mucho de mi porque puedes lastimarte – decía con ternura Itsuki a su pequeña hija, mientras la levantaba del suelo y secaba sus lágrimas.

- Ha-hai – dijo la pequeña entre sollozos tratando de sacudir la tierra de su lindo vestidito.

- Vamos hija, parece que empezará a llover y no quiero que te resfríes. Volveremos la otra semana a visitar de nuevo a tu madre – dicho esto, el ninja desapareció junto con su niña en una nube de humo.

Eran las ocho de la noche y el señor Haruno se disponía a alimentar a su pequeña Sakura, pero se vió obligado a dejarla en su sillita para comer al escuchar a alguien llamando a su puerta con insistencia. Al principio dudó un poco en abrir, pero al reconocer la voz que lo llamó por su nombre se apresuró a recibirlo.

- Fugaku, qué gusto verte – saludó sonriente Itsuki a su amigo y compañero.

- Hola Itsuki, no fue mi intención interrumpirte pero es de vital importancia – dijo con seriedad un hombre pelinegro de la misma edad de Itsuki – debemos partir en una misión mañana mismo, debemos ir a la torre Hokage al amanecer.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Eso no puede ser posible, la Hokage sabe de mi situación y por eso no se supone que me envíe fuera de la aldea.

Itsuki estaba realmente sorprendido y molesto, no entendía por qué la Hokage quería que saliera de Konoha a una misión cuando su estancia en la aldea estaba ceñida por un acuerdo previamente establecido unos años atrás.

_Flash Back_

- Sean bienvenidos a Konoha – saludó cortésmente la Hokage a las personas presentes en su despacho – pueden sentir desde ahora esta aldea como su hogar.

- Agradecemos sinceramente su hospitalidad Hokage, pero no sabemos cómo será tomada nuestra llegada a Konoha por los habitantes – respondió el líder de los visitantes – además no creo que sea segura para ustedes nuestra presencia aquí. En cuanto se enteren de nuestra supervivencia podrían regresar para acabarnos y destruír ésta aldea tal y como lo hicieron con la nuestra.

- ¡Bah! Por eso no se preocupen – dijo la Hokage poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa en su rostro y dando un golpe en su escritorio – aquí estarán más que seguros… además, unos ninjas con sus habilidades nos vendría bien y sería un trato justo: su estancia en la aldea a cambio de sus servicios y lealtad a Konoha.

- Bueno, si lo propone de ese modo, supongo que es un trato justo – expresó el hombre luego de haberlo considerado unos segundos, viendo fijamente a la mujer rubia frente a él con su hermosa mirada jade.

- En ese caso que no se diga más. ¡Bienvenidos a Konoha Clan Haruno! Y brindemos por su llegada a la aldea como se merece – exclamó Tsunade mientras sacaba una botella de sake de su escritorio para servirles a todos los presentes.

- ¿Itsuki, estás seguro de esto? – preguntó disimuladamente un ninja del Clan Haruno a su líder – Mira que por lo que sé, ésta mujer ha sido una apostadora desde siempre y gusta de beber sake hasta perder el conocimiento. Si eso es la Hokage, ¿te imaginas lo que será el resto de la aldea? Tal vez no sea seguro que nos establezcamos aquí.

- Tranquilo Takeshi – respondió tranquilamente Itsuki mientras le sonreía a su amigo. Takeshi siempre había sido un alarmista, pero sin duda era un excelente ninja; además su paranoica forma de ser siempre le resultaba divertida al líder de los Haruno – estoy seguro de que aquí podremos hallar algo de paz luego de haber atravesado por la crisis en nuestra antigua aldea; no podemos darnos el lujo de salir a vagar por los bosques a sabiendas de que quieren destruír nuestro clan.

- ¿Qué es lo que tanto hablan ustedes dos? – interrumpió la Hokage al tiempo que les brindaba a los dos un par de copas repletas de sake - ¿Acaso hay algún problema o están conspirando contra nosotros?

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no Hokage-sama! – dijeron en coro Itsuki y Takeshi al ver la mirada suspicaz que les lanzaba la rubia.

- Jajajaja – soltó una carcajada la Hokage sentándose de nuevo en su escritorio – no se preocupen que sólo bromeaba. Conozco el honor de los Haruno y sé que no me decepcionarán.

- Por cierto Hokage-sama, hay una condición que me veo en la obligación de imponer – dijo Itsuki, que hizo una pausa luego de decir esto, pero ante la mirada insistente de la Hokage decidió proseguir – durante mi estadía aquí no podré llevar a cabo misiones que me obliguen a ausentarme de la aldea por varios días.

- Y eso se debe a… - le motivó la rubia a que explique la historia completa.

Itsuki Haruno dio un leve suspiro y luego comenzó a relatarle toda la historia a la Hokage, desde el ataque a su aldea natal, pasando por la vergonzosa pero necesaria huída que debieron emprender antes de que masacren a su clan por completo, hasta la terrible y dolorosa muerte de su amada Hikari a manos de los ninjas renegados que los emboscaron en el bosque.

- Ya veo – finalizó la rubia luego de escuchar atentamente a Itsuki.

- ¿Y bien?

- Y bien… ¿qué? – al oji jade se le formó una venita en la frente al escuchar la cínica respuesta de la Hokage.

- Me gustaría saber si aceptará esa condición o si debo empezar a buscar un lugar donde vivir con mi hija y el resto de mi clan – finalizó Itsuki con éste ultimátum viendo fijamente a la rubia.

- Ya te dije que no hay problema, aquí hay muchos Haruno y estoy segura de contar con ellos para ese tipo de misiones. En cuanto a ti, se me ocurre algo – la Hokage le dijo algo a su asistente Shizune, quien de inmediato salió de la oficina luego de hacer una reverencia.

- ¿A qué se refiere Hokage-sama? – preguntó curioso Itsuki.

- Te presentaré a alguien con quien sé que te llevarás muy bien – le dijo complacida la rubia – su nombre es Fugaku Uchiha, es el jefe de policía de Konoha y tú formarás parte de su escuadrón; además ubicaré a tu clan en los límites del barrio Uchiha, así que podrán conocerse muy bien.

Luego de decir éstas palabras, una nube de humo apareció en medio de la oficina de la Hokage, y de ella emergió el mencionado Uchiha, quien luego de escuchar a la Hokage y a Itsuki Haruno, aceptó con gusto al nuevo clan que formaría parte de la fuerza policial de Konoha.

_Fin del Flash Back_

- _Después de eso nos instalamos no en los límites del barrio Uchiha, sino en el mismísimo barrio Uchiha. La Hokage tenía razón, Fugaku y yo nos llevaríamos bien; luego de sólo unos días trabajando juntos en el mismo escuadrón ya éramos como dos viejos amigos_ – pensaba el líder del clan Haruno mientras acunaba a su pequeña hija que bostezaba y miraba a su padre con los ojitos entrecerrados, venciéndose ante el sueño – mañana, la Hokage deberá darme unas cuantas explicaciones, jamás abandonaré a mi pequeña flor de cerezo; porque te lo prometí a ti querida Hikari… una promesa es una promesa y como tal debe ser cumplida.

* * *

^u^


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo!... Gracias a todas por comentar e incluso agregar mi historia a favoritos y a sus alarmas ^^ ¡es un lindo detalle! Mmm, veamos, trataré de responder los comentarios desde aquí... primero la sugerencia de **Marisa Uchiha**, pueeees, mi fic es UA, mi Hokage favorita es Tsunade y necesitaré de su presencia más adelante así que no te extrañes de que ya esté por aquí :D ¿me aclararías mejor tu sugerencia? Es importante para mí sus opiniones y si me ayudas a mejorar te lo agradecería mucho, los flash back como recuerdos no sé cómo separarlos en narrativa para que no quede junto (sin la advertencia del subtítulo) y se forme un enredo :( ... **Nekosmile** gracias por tu comentario, actualizaré seguido ^u^ ... y **Bella-swan11 **eeh, eeh,,, ¿la relación entre Sasuke y Sakura? jejeje,, pues eeh... ¿no todo puede ser fácil desde el principio, o si?... excelentes premoniciones!... espero que les guste el capítulo siguiente y que ésta nota no haya quedado muy larga :/ Saludos! ^u^

* * *

**Cap. 2**

- Ohayou gozaimasu Hokage-sama – saludó Fugaku a la rubia que recién los recibía en su oficina.

- Ohayou – respondió simplemente la rubia – los he llamado por un asunto realmente importante. Shizune, por favor retírate y cierra la puerta.

- Hai lady Tsunade.

La mujer de cabello oscuro obedeció, dejando a los tres solos en el despacho, mientras tanto, llegaron las ocho de la mañana y la pequeña pelirrosa despertaba en una habitación que de inmediato supo que no era la suya.

- ¡Otosan! ¿Dónde estás? – comenzó a llamar a gritos a su padre, mientras sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Ohayou pequeña – saludó dulcemente una mujer pelinegra que recién entraba a la habitación.

- ¡Mikoto-san! – sonrió Sakura al reconocer a la esposa del amigo de su padre - ¿Dónde está otosan?

- No te preocupes por eso Sakura, Itsuki fue a ver a la Hokage y te trajo cuando aún estabas dormida para que yo te cuide en lo que regresa; ahora mejor bajemos para que desayunes algo.

Una vez la pequeña pelirrosa se levantó y se arregló con la ayuda de Mikoto, bajó para tomar su desayuno, después de todo su estómago fue quién la despertó y ya había rugido por tercera vez. Cuando entró a la cocina pudo ver que ya habían más personas sentadas esperando con ansias su primer alimento del día.

- Ohayou Sasuke-kun – dijo sonriente Sakura al ver al pequeño pelinegro de cuatro años que la veía con seriedad desde su lugar en el comedor.

- Konnichiwa Sakura-chan – le habló alegremente un niño de cabello también negro pero más largo que el de su hermanito – okasan me dijo que estabas aquí.

- Me alegra verte Itachi-kun – Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa a Itachi, mientras Mikoto la sentaba para que desayunaran todos juntos.

La mañana transcurrió tranquila, Mikoto ordenaba la mansión mientras Itachi jugaba con Sakura en el jardín a atrapar mariposas; Sasuke se limitaba a observar la escena sentado bajo un enorme árbol mientras comía una fruta.

- Hmp. Esa niña es una molestia – decía para sí mismo el pequeño azabache mientras veía con el ceño fruncido a la pelirrosa; y es que desde que el señor Haruno la había llevado para presentarla ante los Uchiha, Itachi sólo le sonreía y jugaba con ella como si él ya no existiera ¿cómo se atrevía esa niña a quitarle toda la atención de su hermano mayor y hacerlo a un lado? Sakura sólo le había traído disgustos desde que llegó, su ruidosa y odiosa risa lo sacaba de quicio, el hecho de hablar tanto era raro en una niña tan pequeña... ¿y aparte se quería hacer la buena siendo amable con él? Definitivamente sólo existía esa palabra para describirla: molestia.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! Mira la que atrapé, es la mariposa más grande que haya vito… visto – decía sonriente la pelirrosa, sacando de sus pensamientos a Sasuke que hizo un gesto de desaprobación al oír que a Sakura a veces se le dificultaba hablar.

- Ven Sakura, deja al amargado de Sasuke ahí, a él no le gustan las mariposas y ha estado enojado desde que nos levantamos hoy – dijo Itachi llevándose en brazos a Sakura – ten cuidado ototo, no te vayas a atorar con esa fruta por estar de mal humor todo el tiempo.

Cuando Itsuki regresó en la tarde junto con Fugaku a la mansión, se encontró con Itachi leyéndole a Sakura en la sala, mientras Sasuke estaba recostado en un enorme y elegante sillón con la mirada fija en el techo.

- Sakura, hija es hora de irnos – llamó cariñosamente el señor Haruno a su pequeña – ya tendrás tiempo para compartir con Itachi y Sasuke.

- Si, claro – dijo mordazmente el menor de los Uchiha mientras se levantaba del sillón.

- Qué bueno que te agrade la idea Sasuke – intervino Fugaku sonriente, ignorando el sarcasmo de su hijo menor y llamando la atención de todos, incluída Mikoto que había llegado a la sala al escuchar a su esposo llegar – porque en unos meses Itsuki y yo debemos partir en una misión, así que obviamente cuento con ustedes tres para que cuiden de Sakura mientras esto termina.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos como platos al oír las palabras de su padre, no podía ni imaginarse el infierno que viviría con esa molesta niñita a todas horas en su casa. Pero lo peor fue cuando Fugaku les dijo que Sakura se quedaría con ellos durante los próximos días en lo que Itsuki y él preparaban todo para su siguiente misión; al parecer requería de mucha preparación y el señor Haruno sólo confiaba en Mikoto para dejarle a su pequeña flor de cerezo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y cenaron esa noche para celebrarlo, sonreían y conversaban animadamente acerca de muchos temas diferentes, incluso planeaban que para pasar el tiempo, Itachi podría enseñarles a Sakura y Sasuke un poco de lo que él aprendía en la academia ninja. Itsuki le pedía que fuera cuidadoso con su lindo tesoro de cabello rosa, mientras Sasuke apretaba con fuerza sus dientes al imaginarse entrenando con Sakura, él siempre había querido que su hermano le enseñara técnicas ninja, pero nunca pensó que esa niña de ojos jade estaría ahí interponiéndose en su camino.

Los días pasaron, Mikoto cuidaba gustosa de los niños en la mansión aunque se tranquilizaba más cuando estaba Itachi para ayudarle, después de todo la señora Uchiha ya había notado el desagrado que le producía la pequeña Haruno a su hijo menor y el que Itachi saliera de sus clases en la academia para controlar la situación le permitía encargarse de los demás quehaceres de la casa.

- ¡Mira otosan! – decía alegre Sakura a su padre que acababa de llegar para llevarla a casa - ¿me estás viendo, me estás viendo?

- Claro que si vida mía – sonreía Itsuki al ver a Sakura golpear con toda su fuerza al muñeco de práctica que usaba Itachi para entrenar a sus pequeños discípulos – cuando seas grande serás todo un orgullo para el clan Haruno, pero ahora vamos, debes descansar para recuperar tu chakra.

- Hai otosan – le respondió Sakura para correr a los brazos de su padre que la esperaba de rodillas en el suelo y con una amorosa sonrisa en su rostro – Sayonara a todos.

Cinco meses pasaron desde que la Hokage les explicó la misión a los ninjas, indicándole a Itsuki la importancia de su presencia en uno de los escuadrones ANBU que habían sido asignados, pues sus habilidades de control de chakra eran únicas y definitivamente indispensables para el buen desarrollo de la misión.

- ¿Cuándo volverás otosan? – sollozaba Sakura que no quería soltarse del cuello de su padre.

- Pronto mi linda florecita, no te preocupes – la tranquilizó Itsuki.

- ¿Me prometes que estarás bien? – esa sola palabra que le dijo su pequeña hija le hizo recordar algo que estrujó el corazón del oji jade.

- Te lo prometo – finalizó Itsuki, soltando con tristeza el agarre de su hija y dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente mientras Mikoto la cargaba en brazos para llevarla dentro de la mansión.

- Tú también cuídate mucho – le dijo Mikoto a su esposo, para luego plantarle un tierno beso en los labios.

- ¡Okasan! – dijeron los azabaches hijos del matrimonio Uchiha en coro, mientras hacían un gesto de desagrado; después de todo les habían dicho muchas veces que a pesar de que los hacía felices el saber que sus padres se aman, no les gustaba ver cuando lo demostraban frente a ellos… ¡y lo habían hecho de nuevo, otro beso en su presencia!

- Jaja – rió Fugaku al ver la reacción de sus hijos – ya veremos si cuando crezcan les molestará que una mujer les demuestre afecto.

- Hmp – ese monosílabo era característico en los Uchiha, pero sin duda Sasuke era quién más lo usaba; así que luego de decir eso se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación, al parecer su cena no iba a ser tranquila esa noche así que mejor se encerraba desde ya.

- ¿Lo estoy haciendo bien Itachi-kun? – la voz de la pelirrosa despertó a Sasuke, que al escucharla murmuró algo entre dientes y corrió a su ventana a ver cuál era la razón por la que esa niña lo despertaba tan groseramente.

- Claro que si Sakura – sonrió Itachi al ver a Sakura repetir las posiciones de manos que él le había indicado hace un momento – ahora que sabes éstas podremos pasar a otras, luego te enseñaré a combinarlas dependiendo del jutsu que quieras usar.

Sasuke no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ¿cómo se atrevían a entrenar sin él? Esa era sin duda una gran traición por parte de Itachi y un punto más en contra de esa molestia de cabello rosa. De inmediato el joven pelinegro se quitó de la ventana y se preparó lo más rápido que pudo, bajó a desayunar y salió al jardín tratando de ocultar la humillación que sentía al verse hecho a un lado por su hermano.

- ¡Hasta que despiertas ototo! – saludó Itachi con una gran sonrisa.

-Ohayou Sasuke-kun – dijo Sakura sonriéndole al pelinegro, quien en ese momento se preguntaba por qué esa niña era tan torpe al no darse cuenta que a él le desagradaba que hasta le hablara, a menos claro que ella lo hiciera a propósito.

- ¿Qué están haciendo? – les preguntó Sasuke ignorando ambos saludos.

- Le enseño a Sakura las posiciones de manos que repasamos anoche ¿las recuerdas? – respondió tranquilamente Itachi mientras ojeaba unos pergaminos.

- ¿Estás molesto Sasuke-kun? – inquirió inocentemente la pelirrosa.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso molestia?

- ¿Mo-molestia? – repitió con tristeza Sakura mientras sus ojitos se llenaban de lágrimas. Al verla así, Sasuke se sintió un poco culpable, pero al recordar todo lo que esa niña le hacía a propósito para fastidiarlo como quitarle a su hermano y excluírlo de los entrenamientos ahora; cambió el sentimiento de culpa por uno de satisfacción… ¡al fin había encontrado algo para vengarse de ella por hacerle tan difícil la vida!

- ¡Sasuke! – le regañó Itachi al ver que su hermanito había hecho sentir mal a Sakura – más vale que te disculpes con Sakura ahora para poder seguir con el entrenamiento.

- Jamás me disculparé con ella, además yo sólo le dije la verdad – espetó Sasuke con seriedad y cruzándose de brazos, luego miró a Sakura con sus negros ojos entrecerrados – sólo eres una molestia ¿entiendes?, una mo-les-tia.

* * *

Supongo que ésto explica mi duda al responderte esa duda en particular **Bella-swan11...** comprende por favor!... :'( ...


	3. Chapter 3

Y otro capítulo más por hoy!... Gracias por los lindos comentarios y las sugerencias que me dejan... aaaammm, veamos qué tal les parece éste capítulo ^^ Respondo los comentarios, lo haré brevemente para no dejar ésta nota muy larga u.u ... primero **Kunoichi2518**, ¡Gracias! Espero que ésta actualización te parezca pronta, estoy aprovechando un poco de tiempo libre ^^ ... y **Tamahara-chan **gracias por comentar, me alegra que te haya gustado y soy nueva, no conozco muy bien el funcionamiento de fanfiction aún pero ten por seguro que me pasaré por tus historias pronto :D ... jajjaja,,, ok, ok... ¡entendido! Cambiaré eso, gracias por la sugerencia,,, y en cuanto a lo de los sellos, naa, Itachi solamente le enseñó unas cuantas posiciones de manos, nada difícil para una Sakura de 3 años que bien lista que si es... ahora si escribo que a esa edad ya es jounin y sabe justus, ¡asústate mujer! porque estaré exagerando y bastante... ok no ._. ... mejor dejo el capítulo siguiente :/ Saludos! ^u^

* * *

**Cap. 3**

Tres meses transcurrieron, la noche había caído y los aldeanos dormían plácidamente en sus camas mientras el viento hacía crujir las ramas de los árboles que parecían bailar al mismo compás; sólo podía escucharse el canto de uno que otro grillo entre la gran penumbra que reinaba. Sin embargo, no muy lejos de allí se encontraba un escuadrón ANBU corriendo a gran velocidad por el bosque luego de haber cumplido su misión, avanzaban entre los árboles ágilmente a pesar de las terribles heridas que la mayoría de ellos tenía, pero nada de eso era importante comparado con lo que les esperaba en su aldea: sus familias.

- ¿Fugaku eres tú? – susurró Mikoto entre dormida - ¿Qué hora es?

- Eso no importa, tú sigue descansando – respondió el Uchiha a su mujer, dándole un suave beso en los labios – espero que no te moleste que haya invitado a Itsuki a quedarse ésta noche, es tarde para que se lleve a Sakura y no quise dejarlo ir solo.

- No te preocupes, me levantaré temprano para tenerles un rico desayuno especial.

El resto de la noche trascurrió tranquilamente, Itsuki se acomodó con cuidado a un lado de su hija para dormir y ella, como por instinto se acurrucó en el pecho de su padre que la abrazó protectoramente. A la mañana siguiente el olor a desayuno hizo que todos se levantaran más temprano de lo habitual y se dirigieran a la cocina donde Mikoto los esperaba alegremente.

- Ohayou okasan – saludó Sasuke que fue el primero en bajar.

- Ohayou Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan – respondió Mikoto haciendo que el pelinegro girara su cabeza para ver a la pelirrosa que entraba en la cocina.

- Ohayou gozaimasu – sonrió Sakura.

- ¡Huele delicioso okasan! – intervino Itachi saboreándose la boca al ver todo lo que su madre había preparado.

- No tan rápido ustedes tres – reprendió tiernamente Mikoto – aún debemos esperar al resto para desayunar.

- ¿Nani? – se decepcionaron los tres.

- ¡Ohayou kazoku!

- ¡Otosan! – gritaron los hermanos Uchiha al ver a su padre entrar junto a Itsuki, para luego abalanzarse sobre él haciendo que los tres cayeran al suelo.

Sakura sólo pudo llorar al ver a su padre, le había parecido soñar con él la noche anterior pero verlo ahí frente a ella la emocionó tanto que no pudo articular palabra, así que sólo corrió hacia él con los brazos abiertos y el rostro empapado en lágrimas.

- Mi pequeña flor de cerezo, te extrañe mucho – dijo al fin Itsuki abrazando a Sakura que estaba colgada de su cuello – ¡estás tan grande!

- Te extrañé mucho otosan – pudo decir Sakura con voz entrecortada.

- Yo también te extrañé con todo mi corazón Saku.

- Todos a desayunar – interrumpió Mikoto, indicándoles a todos que la comida se enfriaba.

Luego de pasar toda la mañana escuchando las historias de Itsuki y Fugaku sobre su misión, los Haruno decidieron que era mejor regresar a su casa, después de todo hacía mucho que no se veían y necesitaban compartir tiempo entre padre e hija; y sin duda lo primero que harían sería visitar a Hikari.

Los años pasaron y Sakura era ya una encantadora niña de seis años de edad, asistía a la academia ninja y tenía muchos amigos, adoraba peinar su hermoso cabello rosa que adornaba con broches en forma de cerezo y sus brillantes ojos verde jade hacían que cada día Itsuki viera en su pequeña el vivo retrato de su amada Hikari.

- Saku, llegarás tarde a la academia – decía Itsuki mientras preparaba el desayuno para ambos usando uno de sus delantales – ya está listo, ven a comer algo antes de que te vayas – habló el señor Haruno desde la entrada de la cocina sosteniendo una espátula en su mano y un trapo de la cocina en la otra.

- Estoy lista otosan – sonreía la pelirrosa mientras bajaba por las escaleras adonde su padre, lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla y desayunó lo más rápido que pudo - ¡Ya me voy, sayonara!

Itsuki no alcanzó ni a responderle a su hija, pues ésta salió casi volando de la casa rumbo a la academia *_tiene tu misma agilidad Hikari, sólo espero que no tenga esa manía por meterse en problemas también_*. Itsuki sonrió y bebió lo último de su té, lavó los platos sucios y salió.

- ¿Qué tal va todo Fugaku?

- Te tengo excelentes noticias Itsuki, la recolección de información va mejor de lo que pensaba. Al fin logramos dar con el paradero del grupo que mató a tu clan.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Por aquí Sakura! – llamaba a gritos una linda niña rubia de ojos azules a su amiga de ojos jade.

- Al fin te encuentro Ino – dijo Sakura llegando adonde estaba su grupo de amigos – konnichi wa – dirigiéndose a todos con una sonrisa.

- Hasta que llegas feíta, creímos que no vendrías hoy… como siempre eres tan puntual – habló un chico de cabello negro y piel extremadamente pálida.

- Yo siempre supe que vendrías Sakura-chan – intervino un niño rubio e hiperactivo, de hermosos ojos azul cielo – hoy tenemos exámen y prometiste ayudarme como siempre.

- ¡Naruto! – dijeron todos ante el comentario del rubio que sólo sonrió y puso sus manos entrelazadas en su nuca.

La campana sonó y todos corrieron a sus salones, pues ninguno quería que Iruka-sensei los castigara ese día ya que habían planeado salir luego de clases. Sakura se sintió un poco decepcionada al entrar y ver que los lugares junto a Sasuke ya estaban ocupados por las chicas que habían madrugado más sólo para sentarse junto al azabache; a pesar de la indiferencia con la que él la trataba, la pelirrosa no podía evitar suspirar cada vez que lo veía.

- Ohayou Sasuke-kun – dijo amablemente la pelirrosa mientras buscaba un asiento, pero el pelinegro sólo le dirigió la mirada por unos segundos y luego se giró a seguir viendo por la ventana.

- *¿_Por qué Sasuke-kun? Siempre haz sido así conmigo desde que éramos niños; ni siquiera por el hecho de que nuestros padres sean amigos puedes dejar de ser tan frío conmigo_* - Sakura se vió interrumpida en sus pensamientos por una voz repentina que la llamaba a gritos.

- ¡Sakura-chan! ¡Sakura-chan, por aquí! – le decía Naruto sentado en su silla, levantando una mano para que la pelirrosa lo viera mientras con la otra mano le daba golpecitos al asiento que estaba a su lado – ven Sakura-chan, siéntate junto a mi.

- Deja de gritar baka – espetó con una sonrisa la pelirrosa mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Como el exámen iba a ser en parejas, los estudiantes ya se habían distribuido de acuerdo a su grupo de amigos juntándose con quien mejor se llevaran, así Ino decidió hacerse con Sai, Kiba a pesar de querer hacer pareja con Akamaru todos sabían que ellos contaban como uno solo así que le pidió a su amiga Hinata que formaran equipo; y como todos se divertían al ver como Neji y Ten Ten discutían constantemente, decidieron que ese par quedarían juntos. Unas cuantas sillas más allá, un pelinegro veía disimuladamente la conversación animada que sostenían Sakura y Naruto, preguntándose qué era lo que él le decía al oído que tanto la hacía sonreír o si se trataba de una excusa para acercarse el uno al otro.

- *¿_Desde cuándo me importa lo que haga esa molestia, o con quién lo haga? Aunque no entiendo qué le puede divertir de un dobe como Naruto. Él sólo se ríe como tarado todo el tiempo y ni atención presta en clase. Hmp, tal vez él solo quiere aprovecharse de esa ingenua para pasar el exámen… si, ¡definitivamente debe ser eso! Pero entonces ella…_* - los razonamientos del pelinegro se vieron interrumpidos abruptamente por la voz de la niña de intercambio proveniente de la Aldea Oculta de la Hierba que últimamente lo acosaba tanto que era más molesta que la misma pelirrosa.

- ¡Konnichi wa Sasukito-kun! ¿Tienes ya pareja para el exámen? – dijo una niña de cabello y ojos rojos empujando a una de las niñas que estaba sentada junto a Sasuke.

- Hmp. Presentaré el exámen solo, no estoy dispuesto a llevar a rastras a nadie – replicó cortante el azabache sin siquiera mirarla, concentrando su vista al frente antes de que alguien lo sorprendiera mirando donde no debía minutos antes.

- Pero yo también estudié mucho, prometo serte de ayuda y no ser una carga para ti – insistió la pelirroja.

- ¿Sigues aquí? – Sasuke miró de reojo fríamente a Karin – me parece que ya es hora de que te envíen de vuelta a la Aldea de la Hierba.

Todas las niñas empezaron a burlarse de Karin por el rechazo de Sasuke, así que ella se dio media vuelta dispuesta a buscar otro compañero para el exámen; ya luego se vengaría de sus fastidiosas compañeras.

* * *

Seee,, más UA ... pero el fic no es apegado a la historia original, igual espero que les guste ^u^


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!... Gracias de nuevo por comentar y sugerir mejoras... ahora a los comentarios... primero **Marisa Uchiha**, hola de nuevo y gracias por responderme, en cuanto a la primera parte ya cambié lo que dijiste (espero que lo hayas notado :D) en cuanto a lo de los flash back, estoy viendo cómo puedo reemplazar ese recurso para que se entienda que es un recuerdo y no se confunda con el resto de la historia, en cuanto a las palabras japonesas pues, lamento no poder complacerte con eso pero es que ese es el aporte especial de mi Beta (saludos Mei-chan!) ella vive metida en foros y consultando eso (algunas expresiones ni las conozco yo .-.) así que no puedo asegurarte que estén bien o no (aunque me extraña que no :/) así que es importante para ambas (mi Beta y yo) esa parte de la narración... perdona u.u , pero por lo demás tus sugerencias han sido y serán bien recibidas ... **Bella-swan11 **wow! a ti te agradezco por seguir la historia y déjame decirte que mucho de lo que dices pues... bueno ya lo verás más adelante ¡eres medio vidente!... ¡ah! la nota ya se está haciendo larga a **Kunoichi2518, Tamahara-chan y Sabaku no adhii** les agradezco muchísimo sus lindos comentarios también y el apoyo a la historia, espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado y ya verán como ustedes también le atinan a varias cosas con lo que dicen... Nos leemos luego! ^u^

* * *

**Cap. 4**

- Ohayou a todos – saludó Iruka a su clase sentándose en su escritorio frente a todos – como todos sabrán hoy es día de exámen, así que espero que hayan estudiado porque la calificación que obtengan constituirá el 40% de su nota final. Ahora conformen sus equipos y comencemos.

Durante la hora del almuerzo luego del exámen, había rostros tanto de alegría como de decepción entre los futuros ninjas, excepto por un pelinegro que como siempre tenía un rostro que poca o ninguna emoción reflejaba. Sasuke sólo buscaba un lugar tranquilo donde almorzar, lejos de esas bulliciosas niñitas que sólo lo fastidiaban con sus incómodas miradas y sus constantes halagos que a él no le interesaban; justo acababa de encontrar un árbol de cerezo en la parte de atrás de la academia donde había poca gente, así que concentró chakra en sus pies y de un salto subió a una de las ramas más altas, destapó su almuerzo y empezó a comer.

- Todo gracias a ti Sai – cuando el azabache escuchó hablar a Ino rodó los ojos al darse cuenta que no podría estar completamente solo – ¡eres tan listo!, yo jamás habría sabido esas dos respuestas.

- Estoy seguro de que a nosotros también nos fue muy bien, ¿no es así Hinata? – dijo Kiba mientras golpeaba suavemente con el codo a la oji perla, que se sonrojó un poco.

- *_¡Genial! ¿Que acaso no hay un lugar tranquilo donde pueda estar solo? Hmp. No hay de otra, mientras no me vean aquí tendré que soportar escucharlos_*

- ¡Jajaja! Yo también estoy feliz, de seguro sacaremos la mejor nota ¡dattebayo! ¿qué haría sin ti Sakura-chan? – hablaba sonriente el rubio mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Sakura.

- ¡Suéltame baka, me estás ahogando! – bromeó la pelirrosa mientras todos reían – además no exageres Naruto, éstos tres últimos días estuvimos juntos estudiando sin descanso y aunque sea casi increíble tú sabías casi todas las respuestas.

- *_¿El dobe estudiando? ¿Y por tres días? ¡Ja! Si no lo estuviera escuchando jamás lo creería… Y la molestia lo ayudó, es la única que lo ha hecho aplicarse en los estudios. ¡Ah, esto está caliente! Le he dicho a okasan que odio comer caliente_*

- Si, todo gracias a ti Sakura-chan, jamás habría entendido nada sin ti – sonrió el rubio mientras se rascaba la cabeza – etto, ¿qué te parece si para celebrar te invito a Ichiraku ésta noche?

- ¿Esta noche? – preguntó sorprendida la pelirrosa ante la propuesta de su rubio amigo, pero luego de pensar por unos momentos mirando hacia el cielo y golpeándose suavemente la barbilla con su dedo índice - ¡seguro! Me encantaría Naruto.

- *_¿Eh? No sabía que la molestia y el dobe eran taan amigos_ – pensó el pelinegro mientras ponía cara de pocos amigos – _ese usuratonkachi sólo se está aprovechando de la situación_ – Sasuke empezaba a molestarse y a sentir una extraña presión en su pecho y en su estómago que no podía explicarse, así que puso ambas manos sobre su abdomen con intriga - _¿pero qué me pasa? Hmp, ya veo. Es culpa de okasan, ¡estoy muriendo de hambre y mi almuerzo sigue caliente!_*

- ¿Y vieron la cara de Karin cuando Sasuke-kun la mandó a volar? – comentó Ten Ten divertida, haciendo que todos rieran de nuevo al recordar la escena.

- Es una resbalosa – espetó Ino cruzándose de brazos.

- ¡Aaaaahhhh! – se escuchó de repente un fuerte grito que provenía del otro lado del patio.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – intervino Neji por primera vez en la conversación para luego salir corriendo en dirección al alboroto siendo seguido por todos.

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde había una multitud reunida, empezaron a abrirse paso para llegar al frente y poder ver lo que pasaba; Ino fue la primera en lograr llegar y uno a uno sus amigos también. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que ocurría, estaban algunas de sus compañeras de clase con algunos pergaminos en el cuerpo y otros más esparcidos por el suelo a su alrededor mientras chorreaban tinta de varios colores desde la cabeza a los pies.

- ¡Jajaja! – todos los demás no podían contener la risa al ver a esas pobres niñas llenas de tinta, que sólo atinaron a salir corriendo mientras lloraban ante la mirada atónita de los sensei que se dirigían también luego de haber oído toda la conmoción.

- Muy bien, el espectáculo terminó ¡Vuelvan todos a clase ahora! – le decía Iruka a sus estudiantes que se dirigían a su salón con los ojos llorosos y las manos en el estómago del dolor que tanta risa les había provocado.

- ¿Quién pu-pudo haber hecho algo ta-tan cruel? – dijo con timidez Hinata, que había sido una de las pocas personas que no se había reído… o al menos no tanto.

- No lo sé Hinata-sama, habrá que estar atentos por si ocurre algo así de nuevo – respondió Neji, el castaño primo de la oji perla.

Todos se dirigieron a terminar su jornada escolar, el día avanzó con relativa calma y el aula se sentía más tranquila sin las niñas que habían sido víctimas de la broma; fueron enviadas a sus casas y el ambiente era tranquilo con el club de fans de Sasuke bastante reducido.

A la hora de la salida, Sakura le pidió a Ino que se adelantara mientras ella terminaba de guardar sus cosas, sólo quedaban la rubia, Karin y la pelirrosa; así que ella aceptó y le dijo que la esperaría en la entrada, le hizo un ademán de despedida con la mano y salió.

- Karin ¿qué es eso que tienes en tu ropa? – preguntó Sakura al notar que de la mochila de la pelirroja escurría un extraño líquido azul que le había manchado parte de la ropa.

- ¡Y a ti qué te importa! – espetó molesta Karin, saliendo a toda velocidad ante la mirada acusadora que ahora tenía la pelirrosa.

- *_¿Será posible que Karin…?_* - Sakura iba sumida en sus pensamientos, pero reaccionó al escuchar a Ino preguntarle qué le pasaba mientras le tocaba el hombro y la miraba con preocupación – disculpa Ino ¿qué decías?

- Te decía que hoy en el exámen pude hablar un rato con Sai, es un chico extraño pero es muy interesante cuando lo conoces bien – decía Ino con una tierna sonrisa y la vista fija en una esponjosa nube – Sakura ¿qué te pasa? Ya me estás preocupando, estás muy distraída – inquirió mirando de nuevo a su amiga fijamente.

- ¿Eh? No, no me pasa nada, tranquila – sonrió Sakura nerviosa – me decías algo de Sai ¿verdad?

- Si, pero ahora te pregunto qué es lo que te pasa.

- Etto… yo… - dudaba Sakura en contarle a Ino su sospecha, aunque ella siempre ha sido su mejor amiga, así que seguramente podía confiar en ella – de acuerdo, te lo diré pero debes ser discreta – sentenció la pelirrosa.

- Seguro – afirmó la rubia con una mirada de complicidad y acercándose un poco hacia Sakura para que nadie más las escuchara - ¡¿Que esa zanahoria qué?!

- ¡Ino-puerca te dije que te callaras! – dijo Sakura mientras le tapaba la boca a la rubia y veía nerviosa hacia todos lados asegurándose de que nadie las estuviera viendo.

- Gomen nasai Sakura, pero es que no puedo creer lo que me dices – se disculpó Ino en voz baja por su indiscreción – y cuántas veces te he dicho que no me digas puerca ¡frente de marquesina!

Las dos amigas sonrieron, después de tanto tiempo de conocerse esa era una forma que tenían de demostrarse la confianza y el cariño que se tenían. Ya durante la noche, Naruto fue por Sakura a su casa para llevarla a Ichiraku Ramen tal y como se lo había prometido; con lo que no contaban, era con que en el local se encontrarían "casualmente" con Itachi y Sasuke que tenían en frente un tazón de ramen casi lleno cada uno.

* * *

Sasuke escuchando conversaciones ajenas ¬w¬ ,,, aunque sin intención... en fin, subiré otro capítulo de inmediato ya que ayer no actualicé... y de nuevo disculpa **Marisa Uchiha**, pero en serio que es la "huella" de mi Beta, pero le diré que consulte mejor los términos D: ... Saludos a todas! ^u^


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo cinco para compensar no haber actualizado ayer... espero que les guste! ^^

* * *

**Cap. 5**

La pelirrosa se sorprendió al ver allí a los hermanos Uchiha, pero decidió acercarse hasta donde estaban sentados para saludarlos junto con el rubio.

- Konban waSasuke-kun, Itachi-san… que sorpresa verlos aquí – exclamó Sakura amablemente, haciendo una reverencia mientras saludaba.

- ¡Saku, que alegría verte! – respondió Itachi con una sonrisa, levantándose de su silla para abrazar a Sakura; mientras Sasuke sólo los observaba de reojo con el ceño fruncido – y también a ti Naruto.

- Jajaja. Ya decía yo que no podías olvidarte de mí Itachi ¡dattebayo! – dijo el rubio con una amplia sonrisa y los brazos en jarra, para luego desviar su mirada hacia Sasuke - ¡Hola teme!

- Hmp, dobe – le respondió Sasuke al rubio con tono de fastidio, viendo fijamente a Sakura con una mirada que ella no pudo descifrar bien; después volvió la vista hacia su hermano – apúrate Itachi, ya me quiero ir a casa, mientras charlabas con tus amiguitos yo ya terminé – finalizó el pelinegro para volver a dirigir su mirada hacia la calle con arrogancia.

- No seas amargado ototo – replicó Itachi, sentándose de nuevo en su silla y disponiéndose a comer mientras observaba a Naruto y Sakura alejarse de ellos para buscar una mesa donde comer – no deberías tratar así a tus amigos, mira que con esa actitud vas a quedarte solo.

- ¡Yo no necesito amigos! – espetó molesto Sasuke – y menos si son como ese par, no necesito una molestia y un dobe estorbándome el paso a toda hora. Mejor me voy yo solo a casa, nos vemos luego.

- Hmp. No sabes el error tan grave que estás cometiendo ototo; sólo espero que te des cuenta a tiempo antes de que te arrepientas por ello – dijo Itachi más para sí mismo cuando vió a Sasuke alejarse hacia la salida y perderse por la puerta del local.

Al día siguiente en la academia estaban todos en clase, cuando de repente irrumpió un jounin que llamó en privado a Iruka, quien luego de unos minutos de hablar en el pasillo con el ninja se dirigió de nuevo al aula con un semblante de seriedad que daba la impresión de estar enojado. Cerró la puerta y con paso firme caminó hasta el pizarrón, miró con detenimiento a cada uno de sus estudiantes que comenzaban ya a preocuparse, hasta encontrarse con la mirada de una niña de cabello rojo y lentes que se sobresaltó un poco al notar que Iruka fruncía el ceño al verla.

- Karin, por órdenes de la Hokage debes volver a la Aldea de la Hierba, haz roto el código de conducta y tu sanción es regresar a tu casa. Quedas expulsada del programa de intercambio.

- ¿Q-qué dijo sensei? – dijo la pelirroja con los ojos como platos y sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, la estaban enviando de vuelta a la Aldea de la Hierba y ella ni sabía lo que había hecho.

- Lo que oíste Karin – replicó Iruka frotándose la frente con su mano derecha y apoyando la izquierda en su escritorio – alguien informó acerca de tu autoría en la broma hecha a tus compañeras ayer ¿recuerdas el incidente con la tinta verdad? – preguntó seriamente el ninja mirando de nuevo con severidad a Karin.

- ¡Pero eso no es cierto! – gritó la niña de lentes mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos – no sé quién pudo haber inventado algo así, pero le aseguro que soy inocente sensei.

- Hay testigos que aseguran haberte visto por el lugar donde fueron emboscadas con los sellos de tinta tus compañeras, además de que también hubo quien notó tinta en tu mochila y tu ropa – sentenció Iruka sin vacilar, mientras Karin secaba las lágrimas que eran ahora incontenibles para ella – empaca tus libros Karin, debes prepararte para regresar a tu casa cuanto antes; ya se contactaron con tu aldea y enviaron un ninja para que te recoja al mediodía.

- *_hubo quien notó tinta en tu mochila y tu ropa… hubo quien notó tinta en tu mochila y tu ropa_* - repitió el subconsciente de la pelirroja cuando estaba guardando sus libros en su mochila - ¡Tú! ¡Tonta pelos de chicle! Todo es tu culpa, fuiste tú quien inventó eso – gritó con furia la pelirroja recordando cuando el día anterior Sakura la había sorprendido a la salida con su mochila goteando sobre su ropa.

- ¿Yo? – susurró débilmente Sakura señalándose ella misma en el pecho con su dedo índice al verse acusada por Karin.

- Debí haberlo imaginado – prosiguió Karin, quien demostraba cada vez más enojo en su mirada y agitaba sus manos con desesperación en el aire mientras hablaba – inventaste eso sólo para alejarme de mi Sasukito-kun ¡siempre haz estado celosa de mí!

- Pero yo no… ¡yo no he dicho nada! – trató de defenderse Sakura ante la mirada insistente de Karin y tratando de mantenerse tranquila al verse rodeada por la miradas curiosas de todos sus demás compañeros de clase; sin embargo sintió sus piernas temblar y su pecho estallar al reconocer entre todos, la mirada penetrante del azabache sobre ella.

- Deja de mentir frentona, todos aquí son testigos de que te gusta Sasuke y que siempre me haz odiado porque él a mí si me hace caso – dijo Karin cruzándose de brazos y fulminando a Sakura con la mirada. Luego de escuchar eso, la pelirrosa se sintió tan avergonzada y humillada que no pudo evitar empezar a llorar, así que decidió salir corriendo del salón.

- ¡Suficiente Karin! – interrumpió Iruka con autoridad – ya te dije que debes estar lista para irte cuanto antes, así que termina de empacar tus cosas; a los demás los espero en cinco minutos afuera para práctica.

Luego de que Iruka desapareciera en una nube de humo, Ino se apresuró en salir en busca de su pelirrosa amiga a quien encontró llorando junto a un árbol de cerezo, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos mientras lágrimas cristalinas se escapaban entre sus dedos y soltaba uno que otro sollozo.

- ¿Te sientes bien Sakura? – preguntó la rubia sentándose a su lado y posando su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirrosa – no debes hacerle caso a la zanahoria esa; todos sabemos que Sasuke-kun la ignora a ella igual que a todos, eso que te dijo fue por la frustración de saber que ya no lo va a poder acosar más.

Sakura descubrió su rostro lentamente y vió que Ino le estaba sonriendo sinceramente; incluso ella no pudo evitar mostrar una débil sonrisa ante el último comentario hecho por la rubia, hasta se alegró de caer en cuenta que su amiga tenía razón, al fin iba a dejar de enojarse cada vez que viera a la pelirroja cerca de Sasuke.

- Tienes razón Ino – dijo al fin Sakura, secándose las mejillas y sobándose los ojos – además no tengo por qué sentirme mal ni culpable, después de todo dije la verdad, yo no acusé a Karin en ningún momento.

- Jaja, etto… respecto a eso… yo – empezó a decir Ino con risa nerviosa y mirando hacia todos lados.

- ¡Ino puerca, tú y tu bocota! – gritó acusadoramente Sakura señalando a la rubia que la miraba con nerviosismo y los brazos abiertos en señal de rendición.

- No te enojes conmigo Sakura, pensé que alejar a la resbalosa de la Karin sería lo mejor – dijo Ino con aire de complicidad acercándose a la pelirrosa para que sólo ella la escuche – a ella no le basta con estar acosando a Sasuke, hace unos días la vi también hablando muy en confianza con Sai.

- ¿Nani? – Sakura soltó una carcajada al ver la cara de enojo que tenía Ino al recordar a la pelirroja hablarle a Sai, hacía un tiempo que la rubia sentía un agrado especial por el chico artista y de seguro no le gustó nada ver a la zanahoria coquetear con él – Jamás creí verte celosa Ino, pero, ¿por qué Karin estaba hablando con Sai? ¿Acaso son amigos?

- Claro que no feíta – dijo Sai detrás de las dos amigas que dieron un brinco por el susto que se llevaron.

- ¡Sai! – exclamaron las dos a la vez mientras se llevaban una mano al pecho para sentir su acelerado corazón.

- ¿Desde… desde cuándo estás ahí parado? – preguntó Ino con nerviosismo y totalmente sonrojada - ¡no deberías escuchar conversaciones ajenas Sai!

- ¡Oh! Perdóneme, no fue mi intención – dijo el chico apenado – pero estábamos preocupados porque no aparecían para la práctica, tuvimos que separarnos para buscarlas y cuando las vi aquí decidí acercarme – explicó Sai con una sonrisa.

- ¡La práctica! Por Kami ¿cómo pude olvidarla? – gritó Ino con desespero y preocupación, tomando a Sakura de la mano y arrastrándola hasta donde debían estar, dejando a Sai atrás.

- ¿Tan nerviosa te pusiste con Sai que aprovechaste esto de la práctica para salir corriendo? – se burló Sakura mientras era arrastrada por Ino.

- ¡Deja de burlarte frente de marquesina! – dijo Ino tratando de disimular el sonrojo que tenía y la vergüenza de pensar que Sai tal vez escuchó algo más de su conversación – hola chicos aquí estamos.

- Hasta que aparecen – saludó Kiba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro – no sé dónde se metieron pero ni Akamaru y yo juntos pudimos encontrarlas.

- Estaban donde siempre vamos a almorzar – intervino Sai de nuevo, sorprendiendo a Ino una vez más – pero salieron tan a prisa que no las pude alcanzar.

- ¡Muy bien Shino, así se hace! ¿Quién sigue? – la voz de Iruka irrumpió ante ellos y fue la salvación para Ino.

- ¡Yo sensei, es mi turno! – gritó Ino para luego salir corriendo de ahí, dejando a sus amigos sorprendidos.

- ¿Desde cuándo Ino-chan es tan activa durante la clase? – preguntó tímidamente Hinata, pero para su sorpresa Sakura sólo le respondió con una sonrisa de complicidad y luego desvió su mirada hacia donde estaba la rubia.

- Vamos, será mejor que nos apresuremos o Iruka-sensei nos sancionará por estar aquí sin hacer nada – dijo seriamente Neji mientras se dirigía adonde estaban formados los estudiantes que esperaban su turno, siendo seguido por los demás.

- ¡Estás loco Haruno! ¿En serio crees que te dejaré sólo en esto? – decía con seriedad un pelinegro mientras sujetaba por los hombros al oji jade.

- Es que no lo entiendes Fugaku, yo sólo no quiero involucrarte más en esto - hablaba con gran tono de preocupación en su voz y una mirada de tristeza que pronto se encontró con la del Uchiha – no podría perdonarme que alguien más salga lastimado por mi culpa.

- No te abandonaré Itsuki, más que mi compañero, en todos éstos años te haz convertido en mi amigo – dijo Fugaku tratando de animar y persuadir a Itsuki – hemos avanzado mucho con ésta misión, no puedes privarme de participar en la parte más divertida – éste último comentario hizo que ambos shinobi rieran.

- Estaré en deuda contigo siempre – volvió a hablar Itsuki, recobrando la seriedad que el asunto exigía – aunque para serte sincero, confiaba en que si algo me pasaba, estuvieras tú presente para cuidar de mi pequeña Sakura.

- Hmp. Por eso no te preocupes – dijo con seriedad Fugaku – Sakura es ya de la familia, siempre será protegida por el clan Uchiha. ¡Nada le pasará a mi futura nuera! – dijo esto último con sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo Uchiha? – espetó el oji jade con un leve enojo – mi florecita de cerezo es muy pequeña como para que hagas ese tipo de comentarios.

- Tú y tus celos paternales – expresó con burla el pelinegro – ¿me vas a decir que un Uchiha no es digno de tu hija?

- ¡¿Pero qué cosas dices Fugaku?! Sabes que no es a eso a lo que me refiero – se apresuró a decir Itsuki – es sólo que…

- ¿Entonces? No es la primera vez que lo hablamos y sabes que a ambos nos conviene y nos agrada la idea de que el clan Haruno y el Uchiha algún día…

- ¡Mi florecita es muy pequeña aún! – interrumpió el Haruno antes de que Fugaku completara su oración – además tú piensas en el futuro desarrollo del kekkei genkai , yo, quiero que Saku sea feliz.

- Hmp – dijo Fugaku cruzado de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño.

Los días pasaron y Sakura se encontraba plácidamente dormida, era día de descanso y aunque se proponía ayudar a su padre con las labores de la casa sus ojos se negaban aún a abrirse por completo.

- ¡Despierta frentona! – gritó de repente una rubia, haciendo que Sakura cayera de su cama por el susto.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa Ino, estás loca?! – dijo molesta Sakura levantándose del suelo – si hoy es sábado.

- ¿Eres baka o qué? – le recriminó Ino con una ceja levantada – hoy quedamos de salir todos juntos para celebrar que la zanahoria ya no está. Sabía que lo olvidarías, así que vine por ti.

- Ah, cierto – murmuró Sakura luego de dar un bostezo y frotar sus ojos con somnolencia – aunque por poco me matas; iré a prepararme ahora mismo… ¡oye, espera! ¿Se puede saber cómo entraste a mi habitación?

- Tu papá me dejó pasar – respondió Ino con una triunfal sonrisa de suficiencia en su rostro – ¡ahora apresúrate!

* * *

^u^


	6. Chapter 6

Hola de nuevo!... Vengo a dejarles el sexto capítulo de éste fic, gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindan... **Sabaku no Adhii **no te preocupes, la venganza vendrá más adelante y Sakura tendrá su momento *-* ... **Marisa Uchiha **see, ese Fugaku tiene sus planes y arrastra al pobre Itsuki con él xD .. entiendo, corregiré esas para sacar de la lista de Mei lo que tiene que revisar D: (es su parte, ella sabe algo de eso xD) ¡te lo agradecemos!... ok, eliminaré los asteriscos peeero en cuanto a lo del Flash Back... jajaja, ¿ves como si es algo confuso a veces? :( ,, ok, me propondré narrar mejor esos cambios de escena pero lamentablemente los sutítulos de los Flash Back tendrán que quedarse (escribí varias alternativas pero ninguna me convenció :/) Gracias por todas tus sugerencias!... Igualmente para ti ^^ ... **Suki Harlett **me alegra mucho que te haya gustado, eehh, claro, trataré de avisarte de alguna manera... tal vez un MP funcione, perdona pero aún no comprendo del todo el funcionamiento de la página ._.U ,, intentaré... por lo demás, gracias a todas las personas que leen y siguen el fic... Nos leemos luego! ^u^

* * *

**Cap. 6**

- Hasta que por fin llegan, ya me estaba muriendo de hambre… dattebayo – dijo el rubio sosteniéndose el estómago con ambas manos mientras el gruñido de sus intestinos confirmaban lo que había dicho.

- Culpa a la frentona, si yo no voy a buscarla a su casa todavía estaría roncando – arremetió la rubia contra su amiga viéndola de reojo y con sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Bueno ya! – habló molesta la pelirrosa – lo importante es que ya estoy aquí y podemos irnos.

Luego de eso, todo el grupo de amigos se dirigieron a un restaurante donde desayunarían juntos celebrando la reciente partida de Karin, aunque a Neji, Kiba y algunos de ellos no les interesaba eso en lo más mínimo, igual disfrutaban de la compañía del resto; sin embargo para las chicas había un motivo oculto para festejar la partida de la pelirroja, pues aunque ellas consideraban muy atractivo a su pelinegro compañero de clases Sasuke Uchiha, estaban conscientes de que la única que lo amaba profundamente era la oji jade, además de ser la que tenía más posibilidades, después de todo los lazos de fraternidad que unían al Clan Uchiha con el Haruno desde que los éstos últimos llegaron, no era un secreto para nadie.

- Oye Sai – habló la pelirrosa llamando la atención de su amigo el artista – nunca nos dijiste por qué estabas hablando con Karin la vez que Ino los vió.

Ante éstas palabras la rubia no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran de un intenso rojo carmesí al recordar la forma como Sai las había sorprendido cuando ella le confesaba a Sakura lo mucho que le molestó ver a Sai con esa zanahoria con patas; por suerte para Ino, sólo la pelirrosa notó su sonrojo cuando la miró traviesamente luego de formularle la pregunta a Sai, mientras los demás observaban expectantes al pálido chico en espera de su respuesta.

- Ah, eso… – respondió Sai con simpleza – ella me estaba preguntando si podía regalarle un poco de las tintas que uso para mis dibujos – concluyó el chico con una inocente sonrisa mientras todos se quedaron viéndolo con los ojos muy abiertos por la impresión.

- ¿Y eso no te pareció un poco sospechoso Sai?, - inquirió Neji con resignación una vez se repuso de la sorpresa y adoptó de nuevo su pose seria – digo, en especial a la luz de los eventos posteriores que se dieron.

- ¿Te refieres al incidente con los sellos explosivos de tinta? – preguntó ingenuamente Sai, haciendo que los demás por poco caigan al suelo en reacción a la actitud despistada del artista.

- ¡Por supuesto que hablamos de eso! – gritó Ten Ten con exasperación para tratar de hacer entrar en razón a Sai – ¿no sospechaste de esa resbalosa cuando viste la trampa con la tinta?

- Claro que si – respondió Sai con total tranquilidad, haciendo que sus amigos se sorprendieran aún más, al punto de ya no saber qué esperar del extraño chico pálido – por eso decidí informarlo de inmediato a Iruka-sensei, ya luego él se encargó del resto con la Hokage.

- ¡¿Queeé?! – dijeron todos al unísono entre sorprendidos y molestos, mientras Sai los veía con una extraña sonrisa que demostraba demasiada tranquilidad.

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué no nos dijiste nada? – le acusó Kiba levantándose de golpe de su silla y dando un fuerte golpe mesa con sus manos, mientras la expresión de su rostro se comparaba con la de una fiera con afilados colmillos a punto de atacar.

- Supongo que no me pareció importante – respondió Sai encogiéndose de hombros, cerrando sus ojos y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¡Sus órdenes están listas! – interrumpió la mesera que iba cargada con la bandeja que contenía los pedidos de todos, ubicando frente a cada uno lo que habían ordenado para comer. Luego de salir de allí, decidieron que pasarían el resto del día juntos divirtiéndose durante su día libre.

_..._

Muchas cosas han pasado en la vida de los jóvenes ninjas y luego de cinco largos años cuentan ya con once de edad algunos y doce los mayores, ahora están a punto de graduarse de la academia como genin para enfrentarse a misiones llenas de aventuras que los llevaría a ser los mejores shinobi de toda Konoha, tal y como lo habían soñado algunos años atrás.

Sin embargo, no sólo Sakura, Sasuke y los demás han avanzado en sus ideales, también un ninja de ojos jade se había encargado de dejar todo en orden antes de aventurarse en una de las misiones más importantes de su vida.

- Eres muy fuerte Saku – dijo entre jadeos un ninja, sentado bajo un árbol mientras se secaba el sudor de su frente – pronto podrás asumir tu rol como líder del clan.

- Otosan, sabes que no me gusta que digas eso – respondió la pelirrosa respirando con dificultad, recostada en la hierba con la mirada perdida en el infinito azul del cielo adornado por esponjosas nubes de diferentes figuras.

- ¿Pero por qué mi florecita? – inquirió Itsuki acostándose junto a su hija para contemplar juntos las nubes – sabes que es algo que tarde o temprano tendrá que suceder.

- Yo sé, pero… es sólo que – la voz de Sakura se volvió entrecortada y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos – okasan se fue tan pronto que ni siquiera pude grabar su rostro en mi memoria.

- Sakura, hija yo… – trató de consolarla Itsuki apoyándose de medio lado sobre uno de sus brazos para ver a los ojos a su hija, pero la pelirrosa tenía sus ojos cerrados como si quisiera evitar que el líquido cristalino siguiera escapando de ellos.

- Me aterra la idea de que algún día ya no estés conmigo otosan – interrumpió Sakura a su padre mientras se aferraba con fuerza de la hierba que estaba en sus manos, clavando los dedos de ambas manos en la tierra – yo quisiera que siempre estuviéramos juntos, que estés ahí siempre para mí, protegiéndome como hasta ahora, visitando a okasan de acuerdo a nuestra tradición… por favor no me dejes sola otosan, no lo hagas – Sakura abrió sus ojos y dirigió su cristalina mirada hacia la de su padre, que la veía con ternura.

- Te prometo que nunca estarás sola mi florecita – dijo Itsuki abrazando a su hija, mientras sentía su corazón oprimirse en su pecho a causa del dolor que le causaba el sufrimiento de su hija; sólo esperaba poder cumplir su promesa, aunque no fuera de la forma como la pelirrosa lo esperaba.

No muy lejos de allí otro joven ninja se preparaba para su exámen, en la mansión Uchiha el más joven de los azabaches se encontraba entrenando arduamente ante la atenta mirada y supervisión de su hermano mayor.

- Ya deja eso otouto, estás más que listo para tu exámen genin – dijo Itachi saliendo al jardín donde estaba Sasuke entrenando – además okaasan nos hizo algunas golosinas y si no te apresuras me las acabaré yo.

- Ese exámen no me preocupa, es sólo una formalidad – contestó arrogantemente Sasuke – estoy consciente de mi verdadero nivel así que más vale que te cuides Itachi, pronto seré mejor que tú – afirmó el pelinegro con un brillo especial en sus ojos y sonreía de medio lado - ¡y no te atrevas a comerte mi parte ésta vez!

- ¿Ah si? ¡Pues haber si puedes llegar a tiempo! – dijo Itachi para luego emprender una carrera contra su hermano hacia la sala, sin embargo cuando llegaron se encontraron con su padre que los esperaba sentado en el sillón con un semblante bastante serio, mientras Mikoto estaba a su lado con expresión pensativa.

- Otosan – dijeron los hermanos Uchiha al tiempo, sacando a sus padres de sus pensamientos.

- Iré a traerte un poco de té Fugaku, ya regreso – habló Mikoto para salir de ahí rumbo a la cocina, mientras los tres hombres la veían perderse por el corredor.

- Necesito hablarles de algo muy importante – dijo seriamente Fugaku, rompiendo el silencio que hasta ahora había reinado entre ellos – en unas semanas debo partir en una misión muy importante y necesito dejar todo listo antes de marcharme.

- ¿Acaso pasa algo malo? – preguntó con mirada suspicaz Itachi – hmp, nunca antes te había visto tan preocupado antes de una misión, ¿es peligrosa?

- Es cierto, además ¿qué puede ser tan importante como para que okaasan y tú estén así de raros? – respaldó Sasuke a su hermano con el interrogatorio a Fugaku, sin embargo él sólo los veía seriamente haciendo que los hermanos se preocuparan y se formularan aún más preguntas; una vez más, el silencio se hizo presente hasta que Mikoto regresó con la bandeja donde traía el té.

- ¿Ya les dijiste Fugaku? Por las caras que tienen yo diría que no – reprendió Mikoto, cruzándose de brazos para luego decir con burla - ¿prefieres que sea yo quien les diga?

- Hmp. Por favor Mikoto no me hagas más difíciles las cosas – reprochó Fugaku – esto sonó más fácil cuando se lo planteé a Itsuki.

_Flash Back_

- ¿Terminaste con los detalles Itsuki? – preguntó Fugaku a su amigo que se encontraba de espaldas revisando unos pergaminos, haciendo que éste se sobresaltara al escuchar su voz - ¡Ja! No me digas que te asusté ¿tan nervioso estás?

- Fugaku – dijo el oji jade luego de dar un suspiro con pesadez – ya te he dicho que por favor llegues de esa forma tan sorpresiva, sabes que ahora estoy atravesando por momentos difíciles; de verdad quiero ya poner en marcha mi plan, pero me preocupa dejar a mi pequeña florecita sola… ¿qué pasará si no regreso? – le dijo Itsuki al Uchiha con tristeza en su voz, como esperando que él le diera una solución a sus problemas.

- Hmp. A veces puedes ser demasiado emocional Haruno – respondió con severidad el pelinegro – y sabes que eso nubla tu juicio. Debes dejar de preocuparte por cosas sin sentido.

- ¿Sin sentido? – arremetió el oji jade con mirada acusadora – me preocupo por mi hija, no veo dónde está la falta de cordura en eso, ¿acaso no entiendes que ella es todo lo que me queda? ¡Sakura es todo para mi!... es el pequeño botón que floreció de lo que mi querida Hikari y yo sentíamos – Itsuki dijo éstas últimas palabras casi en un susurro, con la mirada clavada en el suelo y los puños fuertemente cerrados.

- Itsuki yo… – trató de decir articular el Uchiha al ver que por el rostro de su amigo comenzaban a rodar unas pocas lágrimas, así que carraspeó un poco para recobrar su seria actitud y dijo secamente – hmp, mi intención no fue ofenderte Haruno; sólo trataba de decirte que no tiene importancia que te preocupes por eso porque yo tengo la solución.

- ¿Ah si? – preguntó incrédulo Itsuki, levantando la vista hacia el pelinegro con desconfianza al ver la expresión que tenía él; por lo general Fugaku era arrogante y calculador, pero justamente eso era lo que más le preocupaba al oji jade, nunca sabía a qué atenerse con su amigo; y esa mirada sin duda le ponía nervioso.

- Ven, será mejor que vayamos a caminar un poco mientras te lo cuento todo con lujo de detalles – dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de lado – sabes que éste ambiente de oficina con tantos pergaminos por todos lados realmente me enferma.

- Eh, supongo que está bien – respondió Itsuki con una pequeña sonrisa mientras cruzaba la puerta de salida detrás de Fugaku; luego ambos se dirigieron al bosque mientras conversaban animadamente acerca de cosas triviales, pero al llegar a un hermoso lago y luego de que Fugaku se asegurara de que Itsuki estaba ya calmado y hasta de buen humor, le comenzó a relatar con detalle su plan.

- ¡¿Ese es tu brillante plan Uchiha?! – preguntó Itsuki que luego de ver la arrogante sonrisa ladina de Fugaku que respondía afirmativamente, sintió deseos de golpearlo hasta el cansancio; sin embargo luego de una larga conversación, sin darse cuenta cómo, Itsuki terminó accediendo al plan del pelinegro – aún no estoy muy convencido de esto Uchiha, pero más te vale que todo salga bien, si algún detalle de tu plan sale mal te verás en serios problemas.

- Hmp. Tus amenazas no me asustan Haruno – habló altanero Fugaku – además después de todos éstos años ya deberías saber que todo siempre sale de acuerdo a mis planes.

Después de que los dos ninjas compartieran una ligera sonrisa, se dispusieron a regresar a la aldea; antes de que lo notaran ya estaba oscureciendo y ambos tenían quien los esperaba en casa, así que emprendieron su camino a Konoha mientras hablaban ahora de la futura misión que se avecinaba.

_Fin Flash Back_

- Bien, escúchenme con atención porque no estoy dispuesto a repetirlo – repuso Fugaku con seriedad, aumentando la tensión que ya de por sí reinaba en el ambiente – desde que el clan Haruno llegó a Konoha e incorporaron a varios de ellos en la policía militar que está a nuestro cargo, pude ser testigo del gran poder que poseen, así que desde entonces fue mi deseo que algún día un descendiente Uchiha se encargara de fusionarnos con ellos.

- ¿E-estás hablando de un compromiso otosan? – dijo Itachi sin poder ocultar su sorpresa.

- Hmp. Las implicaciones van más allá de eso Itachi, pero es un comienzo que lo vean de esa forma; probablemente luego puedan dimensionar el asunto como realmente es – respondió Fugaku, dejando aún más confundidos a sus hijos – pero me gustaría saber lo que piensan al respecto antes de continuar.

* * *

^u^


	7. Chapter 7

Siguente capítulo!... u ... gracias a quienes me apoyan con sus comentarios y sus lecturas ^u^ ... aquí el protagonismo se lo lleva casi por completo Fugaku con su increíble capacidad deductiva para saber lo que le pasa a Sasuke aún antes de que él mismo lo sepa!... en fin, espero que les guste éste capítulo... ^w^ ... ahora los comentarios; **Bella-swan11** tienes toda la razón en lo que dices, por lo visto compartes el pensamiento de Fugaku xD, gracias por todo tu apoyos siempre... **Tamahara-chan **te agradezco mucho ^^, ese tipo de ánimo me ayuda a seguir adelante, see un matrimonio *-* ¿me pregunto con quién será? ^u^... **Kunoichi2518 **espero que tus dudas queden aquí resueltas, pues Sasuke es... bueno algo complicado con ese pequeño teme :/ ... y**Sabaku no Adhii **jajajaja, al matadero, yo no lo habría podido describir mejor :D ¡oh! ten cuidado con lo que deseas ¬w¬ ,,, jajaja... gracias de nuevo por leer y seguir mi fic... Nos leemos luego! ^u^

* * *

**Cap. 7**

- Bien otousan, la verdad yo pienso que si esa es tu decisión, la mejor opción sería mi otouto – dijo finalmente Itachi luego de un rato de silencio donde meditó con calma la situación – yo soy un poco grande para Saku, pero aún así mi aprecio y cariño por ella son tan grandes que puedes estar seguro de que siempre la protegeré, aún con mi vida… después de tanto tiempo la veo como alguien de mi propia familia a pesar de no tener lazos sanguíneos que nos unan.

- Entiendo tu posición Itachi – expresó Fugaku luego de escuchar atentamente a su hijo mayo – y concuerdo contigo en que por la edad el elegido debe ser Sasuke; además me enteré del incidente con esa niña de la aldea de la hierba donde según entendí, estaba molesta por la relación que tienen Sakura y tú ¿no es así Sasuke? – preguntó dirigiéndose ahora a su heredero más pequeño.

- ¿Eh? – dijo Sasuke sorprendido ante lo que había acabado de decir su padre – en primer lugar, no tengo ningún tipo de relación con esa molestia de cabello rosa – expresó con desagrado el pelinegro refiriéndose a la oji jade – ni tampoco con Karin. Nunca me involucraría en ese tipo de problemas de niñitas.

- ¿Molestia? – repitió Fugaku con sorpresa el adjetivo que Sasuke acababa de usar para referirse a la hija de su mejor amigo - ¿Puedo saber por qué hablas de la pequeña Sakura en esos términos jovencito? – reprendió el pelinegro.

- Hmp – musitó Sasuke por la interrupción y el regaño de su padre – ¡porque lo es! No hace más que seguirme con "Sasuke-kun esto, Sasuke-kun lo otro", ¡no la soporto! – el azabache hablaba ante la atenta mirada de su padre mientras hacía gestos con las manos para recalcar lo molesta que le resultaba la pelirrosa.

- _Cállate otouto, ¿cómo se te ocurre hablar así de Sakura frente a otousan?_ - pensaba Itachi mientras veía a Sasuke con desaprobación.

- Además – seguía hablando Sasuke – estoy cansado de verla aquí todos los días _con esa linda sonrisa y su aroma a cerezos_ – el pequeño azabache se sorprendió cuando éste pensamiento cruzó por su mente y sacudió con fuerza su cabeza para desechar la imagen de la pelirrosa que se le había creado – gritando por todos lados como si fuera la gran cosa _aunque su control de chakra y su inteligencia son asombrosas;_ mientras pretende que yo pruebe cuanta cosa le enseña a cocinar okaasan o Itsuki-sama... ¡_hum! aún recuerdo ese delicioso postre_.

Fugaku escuchaba atentamente a Sasuke y su interminable lista sobre las razones por las que, según él, le fastidiaba la pelirrosa; aunque para el audaz señor Uchiha no pasaron desapercibidos tampoco los cambios que sufría Sasuke en la expresión de su rostro mientras hablaba, como si pensara o recordara algo completamente diferente a lo que decía mientras iba hablando; por lo tanto cuando lo vió distraído luego de mencionar lo de la comida de Sakura y notar distraído a Sasuke de nuevo, su cerebro aprovechó no sólo para encajar cada pieza de esa situación en su lugar hasta comprender lo que le pasaba a su pequeño, sino también para idear un plan que los ayudara a ambos de paso.

- Muy bien, luego de escucharlos a ambos y saber su opinión personal respecto a la situación – habló Fugaku con voz firme atrayendo la atención de Itachi y sobresaltando a Sasuke al sacarlo de sus pensamientos abruptamente – creo que he decidido lo que a mi parecer, es lo mejor para todos.

- No estarás pensando en hacerle caso a lo que te dijo Itachi, ¿o si otousan? – inquirió Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Hmp – Fugaku pareció estar reconsiderando una vez más lo que sea que hubiera decidido, hasta que luego de unos segundos que para los hermanos Uchiha parecieron eternos, volvió a hablar – Itachi, sígueme por favor, necesito hablar contigo a solas un momento. Sasuke, espéranos aquí por favor.

- Hai – respondió Itachi siguiendo obedientemente a su padre hasta salir por la puerta, dejando a Sasuke pasmado en su sitio y un poco molesto por verse excluído de lo que sea que tuvieran que hablar su padre y su hermano.

- ¡Yo abro! – se escuchó la voz de Mikoto desde la cocina luego de que se escuchara el sonido de alguien tocando en la puerta principal de la mansión – Itsuki-san, Sakura-chan ¡qué alegría verlos!

- Hmp, esto es genial – susurró sarcásticamente Sasuke al escuchar los nombres de los recientes visitantes.

- Fugaku está en la sala junto con los niños – señaló Mikoto con amabilidad a Itsuki mientras le dedicaba una dulce sonrisa a Sakura – adelántense ustedes por favor, yo iré a prepararte un poco de té y algo para Saku – finalizó Mikoto para retirarse hacia la cocina una vez más mientras hacía un ademán con la mano a Itsuki, indicándole que pasara a la sala.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – saludó sonriente la pelirrosa al ver al azabache.

- Otousan ya regresa – dijo cortante el pelinegro, mirando a Itsuki e ignorando el saludo de la oji jade – está hablando con Itachi pero no creo que tarden Itsuki-sama.

- Arigato Sasuke – respondió Itsuki con una sonrisa, aunque con una leve molestia al notar la arrogancia que mostraba el pequeño azabache con su dulce hija.

- ¡Itsuki! – habló alegremente Fugaku al entrar de nuevo a la sala seguido de Itachi – tan puntual como siempre.

- Uchiha – expresó Itsuki en un suspiro – hagamos esto de una vez antes de que me arrepienta.

- Respecto a eso, los planes han cambiado… sólo un poco – dijo con una sonrisa burlona y prepotente el pelinegro.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó el oji jade con nerviosismo al ver la actitud de su amigo.

- El té está listo – interrumpió Mikoto al entrar con el té para Itsuki y un platón con golosinas para Sakura - ¿acaso fui inoportuna? – inquirió la señora Uchiha al notar la expresión que tenía el oji jade.

- Al contrario querida – replicó con cariño Fugaku – mejor siéntate y deja de evadir la conversación yendo por tanto té, al fin y al cabo sabes que esto también te incumbe y estuviste de acuerdo conmigo desde el principio.

- ¡Fugaku! – reprendió Mikoto al ver la forma como la delataba su marido.

- Jaja, no te enojes por favor – dijo el pelinegro atrayendo a su mujer hacia él – es momento de ponernos serios y aclarar esto de una vez por todas.

- Yo creo que… – intervino Mikoto, pero se vió detenida por su marido que la sostuvo por un brazo evitando que se fuera de nuevo – me sentaré por aquí – dijo sonriente para tomar lugar junto a su marido, resignada ya a presenciar la escena donde esperaba la peor reacción por parte de varios.

- Ya puse al tanto de la situación a todos Itsuki – le refirió Fugaku al oji jade, poniéndolo al tanto del avance de los acontecimientos – así que lo único que queda por decir es…

- ¡Espera Fugaku! – interrumpió Itsuki violentamente al Uchiha mientras hablaba – lo que pasa es que, Sakura aún no sabe nada – luego de decir esto, la pelirrosa le dirigió a su padre una mirada interrogativa que expresaba temor a la vez.

- Hmp – musitó Fugaku evidentemente enojado – decirle a tu hija, ¡era lo único que tenías que hacer Haruno!

- ¿Crees que es algo fácil para mi? – replicó también enojado el oji jade, pero antes de poder decir algo, Fugaku habló de nuevo.

- Es lo más sencillo del mundo, ¡ni que fuera una misión rango S! – replicó el pelinegro tratando de recuperar la compostura ante la mirada severa que le dirigió Mikoto – hmp. Bien, como decía, Itsuki y yo tendremos pronto una misión muy importante, probablemente la más peligrosa de todas las que hayamos enfrentado.

- Otousan – dijo con angustia la pelirrosa mirando a su padre, pero al ver que él estaba concentrado en Fugaku, ella decidió no interrumpir y hacer lo mismo.

- Es por eso que debemos estar preparados para cualquier resultado, tanto bueno como malo – prosiguió el líder de los Uchiha – y mientras estemos fuera, para poder garantizar el buen desarrollo de la misión es necesario que Itsuki esté tranquilo y seguro del bienestar de Sakura.

- ¿Y-yo? – susurró la pelirrosa al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella por escasos segundos.

- Es por eso que hemos llegado a la conclusión de que lo mejor es que un Uchiha sea el encargado de velar por su seguridad y su felicidad, no solo mientras estamos fuera, sino por el resto de su vida – habló terminantemente Fugaku.

- ¿El resto de mi vida? – repitió con preocupación Sakura – otousan, ¿acaso no piensas regresar de esa misión?

- Eso es algo que no puede saberse con certeza Sakura – tomó la palabra el Uchiha de nuevo, al ver que Itsuki no podía articular respuesta alguna a las preguntas de la pelirrosa – pero debes estar completamente segura de que no te pasará nada, porque el clan Uchiha, además del resto del clan Haruno que aún está en Konoha; siempre estarán dispuestos a protegerte.

- Pero, otousan… tú lo prometiste – replicó Sakura entre sollozos – me dijiste que estaríamos juntos y serías tú quien cuide de mí.

- Cerecito mío, por favor no llores – dijo Itsuki con dolor en su pecho al ver el estado de su hija – sabes que no me gusta que te pongas así. Te aseguro que con el tiempo entenderás por qué estoy haciendo esto.

- ¿Pero no puede ir alguien más? – preguntó Sakura con una luz de esperanza en que la respuesta fuera positiva – tal vez Takeshi-sama pueda ir, él es muy fuerte… o tal vez…

- Esto es algo que debo hacer yo – le interrumpió Itsuki con apenas un hilo de voz y la mirada clavada en el piso – y créeme pequeña que jamás te dejaría en otras manos que no fueran las de la familia de Fugaku; sólo en él confío lo suficiente como para encargarle mi mayor tesoro – dijo Itsuki mirando ahora fijamente a Sakura con ternura mientras le acariciaba las mejillas para secarle las lágrimas – o sea tú.

- ¡Te quiero mucho otousan! – exclamó Sakura, lanzándose hacia su padre para abrazarlo fuertemente mientras nuevas y amargas lágrimas brotaban incontrolables – te prometo que seré fuerte, que siempre daré lo mejor de mí para que tú y okaasan estén orgullosos.

- Siempre lo hemos estado florecita, desde que naciste – correspondió Itsuki con gusto el abrazo de su hija – y confío en que serás la Haruno más fuerte de todo el clan, incluso una mejor líder que yo.

Los Uchiha allí presentes no podían evitar sentirse conmovidos al contemplar dicha escena, claro que unos lo demostraban más que otros; lo que sí era evidente para todos, era que esa era una clara despedida… todo por una misión que no tendría regreso, o al menos así parecía ser para Itsuki.

- La gran madurez que tienes a pesar de tu corta edad es digna de admiración Sakura – dijo Fugaku sinceramente al ver la actitud de la pequeña que se sonrojó y sonrió amargamente ante el halago.

- ¿Qué esperabas? – expresó con notable orgullo Itsuki mientras se ponía de pie y dibujaba una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro - ¡Es una Haruno!

- Por supuesto. Y eso por eso que la admito con gusto en la familia y veo con agrado que uno de mis hijos se comprometa con ella – correspondió ante la sorpresa de todos el soberbio comentario de Itsuki – y supongo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que Itachi es, sin duda alguna, el mejor candidato que hay para ocupar ese lugar.

- ¡¿Itachi?! – exclamaron al unísono todos los presentes, a excepción claro del mismo Itachi, obteniendo solamente una altiva sonrisa de lado por parte de Fugaku que los miraba con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Por supuesto! No veo por qué se sorprenden tanto – dijo el pelinegro mayor sacándolos a todos del hechizante asombro en el que se encontraban aletargados – es de mis dos hijos, el más fuerte y con la mayor capacidad para cuidar de Sakura, ¿no es así Itachi?

- Hai otousan – respondió firmemente Itachi a su padre para luego dirigir su mirada a la pelirrosa – me sentiré honrado de poder ser la persona elegida para protegerte por el resto de mi vida; aunque he entrenado contigo y soy consciente de tu gran potencial, estoy seguro de que me facilitarás mucho el trabajo – añadió con una hermosa y sincera sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Sakura.

- ¿Itachi? Pero Fugaku, yo pensé que… – trató de decir Itsuki, aunque se vió interrumpido por el pelinegro.

- ¡No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Haruno! – dijo despreocupadamente Fugaku – ¿o me dirás que él no es digno de tu hija y que no podrá protegerla? – le interrogó mientras lo miraba burlonamente de reojo.

- Claro que no – respondió Itsuki casi sin dejar que el pelinegro terminara de hablar – es sólo que me sorprende ésta decisión, es todo.

- Hmp, mira que puedes ser molesto Haruno – espetó el Uchiha mientras sonreía internamente al recordar la forma como Sasuke se había referido a la pelirrosa momentos antes – luego te lo explicaré todo si gustas.

- No tienes por qué sentirte incómoda por la situación Sakura-chan – dijo amablemente Itachi que se había acercado a la pelirrosa – te aseguro que no te causaré molestias.

- ¿Qué? – habló sonrojada y apenada Sakura – si soy yo quien espera no darte molestias Itachi-san – finalizó la oji jade con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

- ¿Ves lo bien que se llevan? – preguntó Fugaku mientras llevaba a Itsuki casi a rastras al jardín, notando con gracia el asombro del que aún no salía su querido hijo menor, quien contemplaba incrédulo la escena de Itachi y Sakura conversando tranquilamente - _de seguro no te lo esperabas, ¿o si Sasuke?_ - pensó burlonamente Fugaku.

* * *

Jajajaja... de seguro ustedes tampoco se lo esperaban, ¿o sí?... bueeno **Sabaku no Adhii **si sospechaba algo y probablemente algunas otras también,, espero que les haya gustado éste fic y el giro abrupto de los acontecimientos... ya veremos como van tomando forma las cosas... (espero) ...

Saludos! ^u^


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todas!... Estoy muy contenta porque si logré sorprender a la mayoría con lo del compromiso y al parecer lo tomaron bien . ... ¡los comentarios! **Nora-Maria **al releer todos los lindos comentarios que me han dejado (no es como si los leyera y releyera como si mi vida dependiera de ello xD,, naa, la verdad si, es mi fuente de inspiración *-*) la verdad no había visto tu comentario antes (O.O ¡comentarios fantasma! o) gracias por haber comentado, espero que aún te guste el fic; **Meiliing **sin duda te apoyo! jajaja, adoro a éste Uchiha y su mente retorcida xD; **Kunoichi2518 **¡sorpresa! muajaja, ya todo se aclarará y ya verás lo cierto que es lo que dices ¬w¬ ; **Tamahara-chan** jaja, ojalá y les funcione! aaw si, fue algo nostálgico lo de Sakura u.u ; **Bella-swan11** tú siempre me sorprendes con tus análisis O.O ,,, veamos a cuánto le atinas ^w^ jajaja, te pasas! eres bien mala con Sasukito u.u; **Blue Uchiha** gracias por tu comentario! Me alegra que te gustara :D y **Suki Harlett **gracias por tu apoyo siempre,,, y seguro ¡de inmediato!... Con todas ustedes: el capítulo ocho!... Nos leemos luego! ^u^

* * *

**Cap. 8**

Los días pasaron y el exámen final de la academia no se hizo esperar, al terminar el día la pelirrosa y sus amigos se encontraban celebrando su nuevo rango de genin mientras se preguntaban la forma como iban a quedar distribuidos los equipos al día siguiente.

- ¿Crees que tienes oportunidad de estar en el mismo equipo con Sasuke-kun frentona? – preguntó de repente la rubia.

- ¡Pero qué preguntas haces Ino! – respondió la oji jade viendo fijamente a su amiga, para luego bajar la mirada hacia el helado que estaba en la mesa frente a ella – estoy segura de que jamás tendría tanta suerte como para quedar en el mismo equipo de él; y aunque así fuera, dudo mucho que le agrade la idea.

- ¿Ya ves lo que haces Ino? – le reprochó severamente Ten Ten a la rubia, que sólo se encogió de hombros con culpabilidad.

- No hay problema Ten Ten – habló de nuevo la pelirrosa levantando la vista, dejando ver una amarga sonrisa en su rostro – estoy acostumbrada a que Sasuke-kun sea tan indiferente conmigo.

- La verdad yo no sé qué le ven a ese amargado – intervino Kiba luego de tomarse todo su jugo de un trago y dejaba el vaso limpio sobre la mesa – todas se comportan como locas por ese Uchiha y él ni por enterado se da – finalizó el Inuzuka sonriendo luego de que Akamaru respaldara sus palabras con un ladrido.

- Es una lástima que tengan que separarnos – añadió la castaña de vestimenta china – sólo espero que me toque con alguno de ustedes, no tengo problemas con nadie de la clase pero…

- N-no debes preocuparte – dijo tímidamente la oji perla – eres m-muy fuerte y-y de seguro no tendrás problemas c-con ninguno de tus compañeros.

- Hinata tiene razón – volvió a intervenir la rubia de ojos azules – aunque aún así entiendo a Ten Ten. Yo también espero que me toque con alguien en específico – dijo Ino mientras se quedaba con un semblante soñador.

- ¡Ay si! Como si no supiéramos de quién hablas – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa maliciosa viendo a Ino de reojo que le lanzó una mirada asesina al rubio – ya, está bien, no lo dije para que te enojes. Dattebayo.

Todos reían y conversaban animadamente entre ellos, mientras la pelirrosa los veía sin prestar atención a lo que decían, en su mente giraban miles de pensamientos como en un torbellino y todos tenían al mismo protagonista; sin embargo una voz conocida detrás de ella la sacó de sus pensamientos y la regresó de golpe a la realidad.

- ¿Sakura-chan, estás bien? – preguntó de nuevo el chico a sus espaldas.

- H-hai – respondió Sakura girando su vista lentamente hacia donde estaba la persona que le hablaba.

- Entonces supongo que estás lista – volvió a preguntarle amablemente el recién llegado - ¿recuerdas que teníamos planes para hoy verdad Saku?

- ¿Planes? – preguntó la pelirrosa aún distraída, más al percatarse de la mirada curiosa de la persona que le hablaba pudo al fin recordar de lo que le hablaba - ¡Ah, por supuesto! No me había dado cuenta de la hora que es. Gomen nasai Itachi-san.

- Veo que estás muy distraída hoy Sakura-chan – le dijo dulcemente el pelinegro – si quieres lo dejamos para después; no quiero interrumpir tu salida con tus amigos.

- Claro que no Itachi-san – respondió rápidamente la pelirrosa levantándose como un resorte de su silla – es sólo que el tiempo se me pasó volando, pero ya podemos irnos.

- ¿No dejarás de llamarme nunca "Itachi-san" verdad Saku? – preguntó el azabache divertido, dedicándole una tierna sonrisa a la pelirrosa – creo que jamás cambiarás.

Sakura estaba sonrojada ante la actitud del joven Uchiha con ella; y es que desde que sus padres anunciaron su compromiso, él había estado aún más pendiente de ella y la cuidaba más que antes. Itachi quería que la oji jade se sintiera a gusto en su compañía y que la decisión de los adultos respecto a ellos no significara un malestar para la chica, él sentía un aprecio especial por Sakura y desde que la conoció se mostró protector con ella, el saber que sólo le quedaba Itsuki como familia al haber perdido a su madre aún antes de poder si quiera conocerla hacían que aflorara en el Uchiha un noble sentimiento fraternal.

Mientras tanto los demás veían con asombro la escena, desde que Sakura llegó una mañana a clase y les había contado la noticia de su compromiso con el heredero mayor de Fugaku, nadie en toda la academia salía de su sorpresa. Era costumbre ver a Itachi a la salida para recoger a la pelirrosa y a Sasuke, pero que él visitara a Sakura durante los descansos era algo que aún se les hacía extraño; para nadie era un secreto lo que la oji jade sentía por Sasuke, así que en el fondo todos esperaban que algún día ella se convirtiera en la señora Uchiha, sin embargo jamás pensaron que eso se cumpliera al lado de Itachi.

- No olvides llegar temprano mañana a la academia Sakura – habló Neji finalmente, para romper el silencio que se había formado; además de que él era el único que mantenía la compostura a pesar de estar internamente tan incómodo con la situación como el resto de sus amigos – al fin nos dirán como quedarán los equipos y no querrás meterte en problemas con tus compañeros y tu sensei desde el primer día.

- Hai Neji-san – respondió sonriente la pelirrosa – en ese caso nos vemos mañana.

Luego de eso, Sakura e Itachi se dirigieron a la salida dejando aún atónitos a todos en el local, sin embargo Naruto no tardó mucho en volver a hacer ruido para que reaccionaran de nuevo y al cabo de unas horas cada quien se marchó a su casa a descansar y prepararse para el día siguiente.

- ¡Qué bien huele! Espero que pronto esté lista la cena porque ya tengo hambre – dijo Fugaku a modo de saludo cuando entró a la mansión luego de una larga jornada.

- Llegas temprano – respondió Mikoto que salió a recibir a su marido – aunque no te preocupes, para cuando lleguen todos ya tendré la cena lista.

- Ya llegué – ésta vez fue Sasuke quien habló, entrando también mientras miraba a sus padres – me tardé un poco más de lo que te dije okaasan, pero ya estoy aquí.

- Me tenías preocupada Sasuke – reprendió cariñosamente Mikoto – ahora sólo falta tu hermano, espero que no tarde mucho.

- Hmp. Yo de ti no me preocupaba por eso – añadió Fugaku ganándose una mirada interrogante por parte de su esposa y su hijo menor – Itachi me dijo que saldría con su prometida ésta noche, según lo que sé, la llevará a celebrar lo del exitoso exámen genin y quiere desearle lo mejor con lo de la selección de su equipo mañana – dijo despreocupadamente el Uchiha con una arrogante sonrisa de lado mientras veía divertido las reacciones de su familia.

- ¿Ah si? – preguntó Mikoto incrédula, cambiando luego su expresión por una más tranquila al ver la actitud de Fugaku – bien, me alegra que Itachi se porte tan bien con Sakura-chan; ella es una niña muy dulce y más vale que se sienta desde ya como de la familia. Para la próxima dile a Ita-kun que la traiga a casa – dijo la pelinegra sonriendo mientras se dirigía a preparar la mesa para ellos tres.

- ¡Por favor! Te estoy diciendo que Itachi quería algo especial para su prometida y para él – volvió a decir Fugaku, viendo de reojo a Sasuke sin que él lo notara – y cenar con nosotros es algo normal entre nosotros. Además, es importante que ellos se conozcan.

- ¿Qué acaso con todos éstos años no se han conocido lo suficiente? – dijo mordazmente Sasuke mientras se dirigía donde su madre, sin fijarse en la sonrisa soberbia que tenía su padre en ese momento.

La cena en la mansión Uchiha fue casi normal esa noche, aunque sólo fueron ellos tres, para Sasuke fue como si su hermano mayor y la pelirrosa estuvieran ahí, ya que fueron el tema principal de la conversación todo el tiempo. Al terminar con todo lo que tenía en su plato, el Uchiha más joven se dirigió a su cuarto diciendo que se sentía exhausto luego del ajetreado día que había tenido; sin embargo una vez en su cama no pudo conciliar el sueño, permaneció removiéndose entre sus sábanas hasta casi las diez de la noche cuando escuchó que Itachi recién llegaba.

- ¡Itachi! Al fin llegas – se escuchó la voz de Mikoto saludando a su hijo - ¿Qué tal te fue con Sakura-chan?

- Bien okaasan – ésta vez fue la voz de Itachi la que Sasuke reconoció, quien se había levantado de su cama y estaba pegado a su puerta para escuchar bien – lamento haberme perdido lo que cocinaste, aunque pasé un rato agradable con Saku.

- ¿En serio? ¿Adónde fueron? – interrogó con emoción la pelinegra.

- Deja de agobiarlo con tantas preguntas Mikoto – sentenció Fugaku, recibiendo a cambio una severa mirada por parte de su mujer y de Sasuke, quien a pesar de no estar presente en la conversación, sí la estaba escuchando desde su cuarto y frunció violentamente el ceño ante el comentario de su padre.

- No pasa nada otousan – añadió Itachi con una sonrisa – sólo la llevé a cenar y dimos un paseo para que me contara los detalles de su exámen, luego charlamos un buen rato y la llevé a su casa sana y salva. Itsuki-sama puede dar fé de ello.

- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti Itachi – dijo Mikoto abrazando a su hijo mientras un par de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas – eres realmente dulce con Sakura, siempre supe que heredarías la nobleza de mi lado de la familia y no la arrogancia de tu padre.

- Hmp – intervino Fugaku cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido por el comentario de su esposa.

- Sé que cuidarás bien de ella y que serás un excelente esposo – prosiguió Mikoto ignorando el desagrado de su marido ante lo que ella había dicho sobre él mientras aún abrazaba a su hijo mayor.

- Eh, okaasan… estás asfixiándome – dijo Itachi divertido mientras su madre deshacía el abrazo y ambos se miraban con tiernas sonrisas – hmp, agradezco tus palabras y… yo creo que me iré a descansar un poco.

- Gomen Ita-kun – dijo Mikoto para ver a Itachi subir lentamente por las escaleras hasta perderse por el pasillo hacia su habitación – ¿No te parece extraño Fugaku?

- ¿Y ahora de qué hablas amor mío? – preguntó Fugaku cariñosamente, abrazando a su mujer por la cintura.

- ¡No puede ser! Sabía que algo andaba mal por aquí – dijo la pelinegra con una mirada feroz.

- ¿Eh?

- No trates de sonar inocente Fugaku – siguió hablando retadoramente Mikoto ante el asombro de su marido – cada vez que te pones tan cariñoso es porque tratas de ocultarme algo, así que más te vale que empieces a hablar.

- _Hmp. Así que ya se dio cuenta, ¡Ja! creo que he sido muy obvio todo éste tiempo..._ no sé de lo que hablas, pero ¿qué te parece si te ayudo a arreglar la cocina hoy? – dijo Fugaku, llevándose rápidamente a la pelinegra de ahí.

- _¿Y ahora qué les pasa a éste par? ¿qué habrá querido decir okaasan con eso? Ah (bostezo) será mejor que me vaya a dormir, ni sé por qué me preocupa tanto lo que haga mi loca familia_ – y con éste pensamiento, el azabache menor se acomodó de nuevo en su cama dispuesto a dormir al fin.

Al día siguiente muy temprano se encontraba Sasuke en el aula de la academia donde en unos minutos se llevaría a cabo la distribución de los equipos ninja de los nuevos genin; uno a uno fueron llegando otros graduados más para irse ubicando en los asientos, en ese momento el azabache tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar fuera de la ventana.

- ¡Ohayou teme! – saludó alegre y ruidosamente el rubio, a pesar de sus personalidades tan diferentes, el pelinegro le tenía aprecio al oji azul aunque no lo demostrara.

- Tan temprano y ya me arruinas el día dobe – respondió fríamente el pelinegro.

- ¿Ya estás de mal humor? – contraatacó burlón el rubio – ¡mira, Sakura-chan ya llegó! – señaló efusivamente Naruto hacia la ventana, donde se veía a la pelirrosa que llegaba en compañía de Itachi.

- Hmp – fue lo único que dijo Sasuke viendo seriamente la escena.

- No puedo creer que Sakura-chan haya terminado comprometida con tu hermano – prosiguió hablando el rubio mientras se sentaba junto al pelinegro – ¡la verdad, siempre creí que se quedaría contigo! ¡Dattebayo!

- ¿No te cansas de hablar estupideces dobe? – espetó furioso el pelinegro – en primera, no me importa con quién esté esa molestia – habló con tono severo pero en voz baja mientras entrecerraba los ojos – y en segunda, ella no se quedó con nadie dado que entre su padre y el mío decidieron ese compromiso ¿entendiste?

- Bien, cálmate – dijo Naruto nervioso mientras se corría al otro asiento, dejando uno libre entre Sasuke y él – no sabía que te molestara tanto el tema. No te lo volveré a mencionar entonces.

- Hmp. ¿Tú no entiendes verdad? – habló el azabache molesto mientras se masajeaba fuertemente la sien para tratar de calmarse – te estoy diciendo…

- Ohayou gozaimasu – interrumpió la pelirrosa sonriente, sentándose en medio de Sasuke y Naruto.

- Si que eres molesta Sakura – dijo aún enojado el azabache – no me gusta que me interrumpan cuando estoy hablando.

- Gomen Sasuke-kun – se disculpó la pelirrosa – no me di cuenta que estaba interrumpiéndolos. Por favor continúen – finalizó dedicándole una dulce y hermosa sonrisa al pelinegro.

- Hmp – susurró el pelinegro girando su vista hacia la ventana luego de notar la impecable y sincera sonrisa de la pelirrosa – _No entiendo por qué debe ser siempre así, ¿Qué no se cansa de esa actitud tan amable y dulce? ¿Por qué siempre tiene que mirarme así… y tratarme de esa forma que me hace sentir tan… raro? Hmp. ¡Es toda una molestia!_

- No le hagas caso Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto, atrayendo la atención de la pelirrosa – está enojado desde temprano porque le hablé sobre algo que al parecer lo exaspera demasiado – añadió el rubio con una sonrisa y mirada maliciosas.

- ¿De qué hablas Naruto? – preguntó curiosa la oji jade.

- _No te atrevas a decir cosas que no son dobe_ – pensó el azabache.

- Bueno – comenzó a hablar el rubio ante la atenta mirada de la pelirrosa y la despreocupada actitud del azabache que aunque parecía distante con su mirada fija en la ventana, escuchaba con interés la charla de ellos dos con un nudo en su estómago de imaginarse lo que el despistado del Naruto le diría a Sakura – yo sólo le dije que…

- Ohayou a todos – saludó Iruka entrando al salón, interrumpiendo la charla de todos en el aula y creando un ambiente expectante entre todos; además de producirle un gran alivio al azabache por su interrupción – a continuación voy a decirles sin más rodeos cómo quedarán conformados los equipos y el sensei que les fue asignado.

* * *

... ^u^


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo nueve por aquí! ^^ ,, espero que estén a gusto con la regularidad de las actualizaciones y que no se les haga que tardo mucho :I ... ¡a los comentarios! **Bella-swan11**sigues sorprendiéndome, en serio sonaste como a Ino O.O ... o al menos eso pienso yo, tú y tus análisis que me sorprenden respecto a tu capacidad deductiva :D , ¿o será que soy muy predecible? Naa, por cierto, ¡adoro tus comentarios! Son tan largos e inspiradores *-* ; **Mikoto-Uchiha06 **te comprendo a la perfección, es que Itachi es tan, tan, taan... *¬* adoro a ese Uchiha! muajaja! Imaginé tu risa malévola y me encantó,, además no te preocupes, aún hay ItaSaku por venir :D , aún así tienes razón, es un SasuSaku y lo iré desarrollando también (de alguna manera xD),,, pdta: me encanta tu firma final xD; **f****reya no uta **ojalá te haya ido bien en tus exámenes y no te preocupes! lo importante es que aquí estás, animándome a seguir con tu comentario *-* jajaja see, ItaSaku por ahora ¬w¬ y es cierto, no hacen falta explicaciones para eso :P , ¿verdad que si? Es un Fugaku tan adorable y cariñoso :3 Gracias a todas por leer, comentar y por su apoyo en general... Nos leemos luego! ^u^

* * *

**Cap. 9**

Iruka comenzó a leer los nombres en su lista de manera que los nombrados se reunían inmediatamente con los compañeros que les habían sido asignados para conformar los equipos, luego haberse establecido algunos grupos se podían ver caras de alegría y algunas de decepción, en especial entre las niñas que deseaban ser el afortunado miembro femenino del equipo donde estuviera el Uchiha.

- Bien, ahora seguimos con el equipo siete – prosiguió Iruka disponiéndose a leer la hoja donde estaban los nombres del siguiente equipo – el primer integrante es Sasuke Uchiha.

- ¿Hmp? – susurró el azabache al escuchar su nombre y miró a Iruka con desinterés.

- La siguiente es Sakura Haruno – continuó Iruka mientras las celosas compañeras de la pelirrosa la veían con odio al envidiar su suerte; y el rubio de ojos azules tenía gesto de desagrado en su rostro, él consideraba a la pelirrosa como su mejor amiga y deseaba ser él quien estuviera en el mismo equipo que ella y no ese teme que la trataba tan mal.

- ¡Sí! – exclamó la oji jade sin poder contener la emoción por haber quedado en el mismo equipo que Sasuke, a pesar del trato indiferente del azabache con ella, la pelirrosa no podía evitar sentir un gran cariño y admiración por él, después de todo prácticamente se criaron juntos y al igual que todas las demás niñas de su edad, no podía resistirse a los encantos del Uchiha.

- Y por último – pronunció Iruka, creando un ambiente de tensión y suspenso entre todos – Naruto Uzumaki.

- ¡Sí! – dijo efusivamente el rubio que abrazó a su amiga alegre de haber quedado junto a ella – sabía que no nos separarían Sakura-chan ¡dattebayo!

- ¡Suéltame baka que me asfixias! – espetó molesta la oji jade dándole un golpe al rubio en la cabeza.

- Gomen Sakura-chan – se disculpó Naruto sobándose donde la pelirrosa lo había golpeado.

- _Qué bien, de todos los de la clase me tuvieron que asignar a éste par. Creí que al fin iba a dejar de ver todos los días a ésta molestia, pero creo que me equivoqué_ – pensaba molesto el azabache viendo de reojo a sus dos nuevos compañeros de equipo discutir infantilmente.

- Ustedes conformarán el equipo siete y deberán presentarse mañana temprano en el aula y hora indicadas en ésta hoja para que se encuentren con su sensei – finalizó Iruka, entregándole el papel a la pelirrosa – y ahora continuamos con el equipo ocho…

Luego de eso, la pelirrosa no pudo concentrarse más en lo que decía Iruka, pues su rubia amiga Ino se la había pasado arrojándole papelitos donde la felicitaba por su suerte al estar con Sasuke, pero también le preguntaba lo que haría a futuro con su compromiso con Itachi.

Sakura estaba consciente de lo mucho que apreciaba al hermano mayor de Sasuke, pero ese sentimiento que tenía hacia él era más bien comparado con el que se le puede tener a un hermano mayor; mientras que lo que el pelinegro menor lograba despertar en ella, era un sentimiento más fuerte y profundo que eso, luego de tantos años ella lo conocía más que cualquier otra de sus locas admiradoras y podía darse el lujo de afirmar que lo que ella sentía hacia Sasuke era puro y verdadero, no una simple fascinación por su físico, sino una plena admiración hacia su forma de ser; el esfuerzo diario para ser más fuerte y su convicción de superar el poder de su hermano mayor, entre otras cosas, hacían que Sakura día a día apreciara más a Sasuke.

- ¡Sakura-chan! – llamó Naruto a su amiga y compañera de equipo por cuarta vez.

- ¿Qué te pasa Naruto? Ya te he dicho que no me asustes así.

- Pero Sakura-chan – dijo Naruto con un tierno gesto infantil que hizo que la pelirrosa se arrepintiera de golpearlo de nuevo – es que ya todos están saliendo, ¡es hora del almuerzo!

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero… y los otros equipos? – preguntaba Sakura confundida, al comprobar que lo que decía el rubio era cierto, todos estaban caminando hacia la salida del aula.

- Y luego dices que el despistado soy yo – dijo el rubio con burla, llevando sus brazos atrás de su nuca – ya Iruka-sensei terminó de decir todos los equipos y debemos regresar hasta mañana, a ti te entregó el papel ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Esto? – preguntó la pelirrosa ingenuamente mientras leía con detenimiento la hoja que antes le había entregado Iruka - ¡Ah! Ya veo, entonces ya podemos irnos.

A la salida de la academia estaban el resto de sus amigos esperando a que el rubio y la pelirrosa aparecieran, se fueron por la aldea mientras conversaban un poco y luego cada quien siguió su camino hacia su propia casa.

Todos estaban muy animados porque al fin iniciarían con su vida como shinobis de la hoja, con lo que ellos no contaban, era que malas noticias y sucesos inesperados pronto enturbiarían su nueva y feliz realidad.

- ¡Otousan, ya estoy en casa! – dijo con una amplia sonrisa la pelirrosa al entrar en su casa, más se sorprendió de encontrar todo en total silencio. Definitivamente su padre no estaba, aunque se preocupó por dejarle algo de comida preparada para cuando llegara.

Al sentarse en el comedor, pudo ver una nota que le había dejado Itsuki allí: "_Florecita mía, espero que tu día en la Academia haya estado de lo mejor para ti y que tus nuevos compañeros de equipo te traten bien; aunque si llegas a tener algún problema con ellos no dudes en decírmelo que yo me… no, espera, ya me estoy saliendo de lo que te quería decir en ésta nota (y eso que tengo prisa). Mejor comencemos de nuevo ¿te parece? Florecita mía, ojalá hayas tenido un excelente día en la Academia. Lamento no poder estar ahí para recibirte y que me cuentes qué tal te fue, pero la Hokage me mandó llamar urgentemente a su despacho. Probablemente llegue un poco tarde, así que no te preocupes. Itachi me dijo que luego de su entrenamiento pasaría para hacerte compañía y confío plenamente en él (aunque si llega a querer propasarse contigo más le vale que… ¡ay! Lo hice otra vez). Nos vemos en la noche mi lindo cerecito. Cuídate mucho, te quiero más que a mi vida. Itsuki_"

Sakura se rió un poco al imaginarse a su padre escribiendo tal nota, definitivamente ni por escrito podía disimular lo sobreprotector que era con ella; aunque por otro lado la preocupación por la repentina llamada de la Hokage hizo que la pelirrosa se preocupara un poco, su padre era fuerte y era llamado para misiones peligrosas, aunque siempre eran por períodos cortos de tiempo, puesto que a Itsuki no le gustaba alejarse mucho de su hija.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Uchiha la pelinegra recibía a su hijo menor, dispuesta a sacarle toda la información sobre su día.

- Sasuke, ¿qué tal te fue? – preguntó Mikoto al ver a su hijo sentarse en el comedor listo para almorzar.

- Estoy en el mismo equipo que la molestia y el dobe ¿cómo crees que me fue? – respondió sarcásticamente el pelinegro.

- Pues por lo que me dices, ¡muy bien! – dijo sonriente Mikoto, ignorando el sarcasmo de su hijo.

- ¿Hmp? – el azabache miró a su madre con confusión mientras ella le servía el almuerzo.

- Deja de hablar así Sasu-kun – dijo la pelinegra con mirada reprobatoria – si te digo que te fue muy bien, es porque tuviste la fortuna de quedar con Sakura-chan y Naruto-kun, ¡tus amigos! – finalizó sonriente Mikoto con mirada soñadora.

- Si, estoy tan feliz – volvió a hablar con sarcasmo el pelinegro – _definitivamente la vida me odia, ¿cómo podré superar algún día a Itachi si entreno al nivel de ese par?_

- _Así que lo lograste Fugaku, sólo espero que Sakura-chan no resulte herida_ – pensaba con preocupación la pelinegra viendo a su hijo menor almorzar – _me pregunto, ¿cómo reaccionará Itsuki cuando se entere?_ – Mikoto rió divertida luego de pensar esto último, mientras Sasuke la miraba con confusión en sus ojos al ver a su madre reír sola sin motivo aparente.

- Ya llegué okaasan – saludó Itachi amablemente al entrar a la cocina – otouto, veo que ya estás aquí también.

Sasuke sólo miró a su hermano y movió la cabeza en un gesto de saludo y siguió comiendo, mientras Itachi se acercó y dejó su máscara AMBU encima de la mesa para revolverle el cabello a Sasuke con ternura.

- ¡Basta Itachi! – dijo Sasuke riendo mientras trataba de detener a su hermano, Itachi siempre lo saludaba de esa forma desde pequeños y terminaban igual, rodando por el suelo y riéndose a carcajadas.

- Por favor, compórtense – habló pacientemente Mikoto, sirviéndole el plato a Itachi y el suyo también – ahora siéntense y actúen como los hombres maduros que son – reprendió la pelinegra mientras una dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro, ella era feliz cada que veía a sus hijos llevarse tan bien.

- No te enojes okaasan – dijo Itachi lanzándole a su madre una tierna mirada y sentándose en su lugar – ¿Y qué tal te fue otouto? ¿Ya tienes un equipo?

- La molestia y el dobe – respondió Sasuke con simpleza – supongo que eso responde ambas preguntas.

- Hmp. Ya veo – asintió Itachi pensativo, con semblante serio – _otousan…_

- ¿Y ahora qué bicho te picó? – preguntó Sasuke al notar el cambio repentino en la expresión de su hermano.

- Nada – se apresuró a decir Itachi con una amplia y dulce sonrisa – me alegro mucho que hayas quedado con tus amigos.

- Hmp. Claro – respondió Sasuke absorto en sus pensamientos.

Un grupo de aves salió volando de entre los árboles en medio del bosque de Konoha, producto del miedo al escuchar un profundo ruido proveniente de un bar cercano donde dos personas en especial conversaban.

- ¡¿Que hiciste qué?! – habló un oji jade en un grito tan fuerte que se escuchó en toda la aldea.

- No seas tan melodramático Haruno – le dijo despreocupadamente su acompañante pelinegro.

- No puedo creer que hagas ese tipo de cosas sin consultarme antes – dijo Itsuki con un notable enfado, cruzándose de brazos.

- Me sorprende que me digas ese tipo de cosas Itsuki – habló con tono inocente el azabache, llamando la atención del oji jade que lo miró con expectación – sabes que no soy de los que consultan con nadie sus decisiones – terminó de hablar con una arrogante sonrisa de lado.

- ¡Estás loco Uchiha! – espetó el Haruno con enojo renovado – hablaré ya mismo con quien deba hablar para que esa locura no se lleve a cabo.

- Muy tarde – dijo rápidamente Fugaku, haciendo que su amigo oji jade se volviera a sentar en la silla en la que segundos atrás se había levantado de golpe.

- ¿Y ahora de qué hablas? – preguntó Itsuki con desconfianza.

- Hmp – habló Fugaku con una soberbia expresión de triunfo – ya para ésta hora la distribución de los equipos genin terminó y sabes que los cambios sólo se hacen por fuerza mayor.

Itsuki sólo pudo mirar con mucha furia a Fugaku, mientras éste tomaba otro trago de sake y le devolvía luego una mirada de confianza acompañada de esas sonrisas que al oji jade tanto le molestaban pero que también le transmitía seguridad, la seguridad de que ese loco amigo Uchiha que se había conseguido, haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para ayudarle a proteger a su cerecito.

- Deja tu enojo Haruno, te ves como un amargado – dijo burlonamente el azabache – mejor tómate otro sake, sabes que tenemos razones de peso para estar aquí.

Y dicho esto, ambos se quedaron terminando esa botella de sake para luego dirigirse a sus casas, después de todo tenían noticias que contarle a sus familias y ya no podían darle más largas a esa situación.

- Otousan, al fin llegas – saludó alegremente la pelirrosa – preparé la cena para los dos.

- Saku, tenemos que hablar – dijo seriamente el oji jade, logrando asustar un poco a su hija.

- Hai – respondió Sakura, dirigiéndose a la sala tras su padre, sentándose cada uno en una silla para quedara frente a frente - ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Te vas de misión verdad? Siempre te pones así antes de una misión, ¿cuánto durará ésta vez?

- Eres muy inteligente mi florecita, sin duda te pareces mucho a tu madre – habló Itsuki con dulzura reflejada en su mirada y en sus palabras – lo cual es bueno, ¿te imaginas si te parecieras a mí? Aunque así de seguro no me tendría que preocupar porque se te acerquen los muchachos.

- ¡Otousan! – dijo Sakura sonrojada por la actitud sobreprotectora de su padre.

- Gomen Saku – dijo Itsuki con una sonrisa – la verdad no era eso lo que tenía que decirte.

- Sabes que no me gusta cuando le das tantas vueltas al asunto – reprochó Sakura haciendo un puchero que hizo sonreír a su padre – dime de una vez, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Adónde te enviará la Hokage y por cuánto tiempo?

- ¡Ja! Me equivoqué, creo que eres aún más analítica que Hikari – habló divertido el oji jade, que cambió rápidamente su expresión por una de seriedad y tristeza – me voy de misión junto con Fugaku, no sé cuánto tardemos así que te quedarás con Mikoto-san hasta que yo regrese.

- ¡¿Qué?!

* * *

... ^u^


	10. Chapter 10

O.O ¡Estoy tan soprendidamente feliz! El capítulo nueve ha roto el récord de comentarios (y eso que casi ni avancé la historia) Les agradezco muchísimo por su apoyo y sus comentarios que me animan a seguir publicando :'D ... **Mikoto-Uchiha06 **jajaja, la imagino créeme que si y me río sola frente a mi pc mientras tanto... jejeje ya verás que si! Itachi tendrá tratamiento especial ¬w¬ y seguirás apareciendo en las notas mientras comentes, a menos que no quieras :/ , de nada! tu firma es producto de la llama de la juventud que hay en ti *inserte pose de Rock Lee* ; **Tamahara-chan **jajajaja no, no... eso sería demasiada tensión para manejar O.o el sake jajaja, hay que alivianar las cosas, pronto se irán a la misión u.u ; **f****reya no uta **lo sé, Fugaku es un amor! Me gusta leerlo así y fingir que ama a sus hijos por igual xD bueno, lo de los cascabeles y eso no lo escribí porque, ¿y si Kishimoto me demanda? D: con lo de Akatsuki, jajaja, estoy loca ya lo verás... Gracias a ti por comentar! ItaSaku, jaja tampoco a mí empieza a disgustarme la idea :3 ; **Bella-swan11 **eres como una Fugaku que logra ver a través de Sasuke O.O y tienes razón, ¿te imaginas si Itachi no puede resistirse a la idea de amar a Saku en serio? Yo si lo imagino y se me hace tan emocionante! ^^ ahí si que Sasuke estaría en problemas... Saludos para ti también ^w^ ; **Nora-Maria **por supuesto! Es mi Fugaku ideal (en cuanto a su forma de ser padre y esposo) Gracias por tus comentarios y tu apoyo! Ojalá tu ordenador no se dañe más :D ... A todas muchas gracias por leer, comentar y por su apoyo en éste fic... Nos leemos luego! ^u^

* * *

**Cap. 10**

- Por favor Mikoto, no te pongas así – dijo Fugaku tratando de consolar a su mujer – sabías que éste día llegaría.

- Ya lo sé, es sólo que no creí que fuera tan pronto – sollozaba tristemente la pelinegra - ¿A qué hora parten?

- Pasado mañana al amanecer – respondió Fugaku – Itsuki quiere aprovechar el día de mañana para traer a Sakura e instalarla aquí en su nueva habitación.

- Nunca nos dijiste el motivo de tu misión otousan – intervino seriamente Sasuke.

- Hmp. Lo siento Sasuke – dijo seriamente el Uchiha mayor luego de dar un largo suspiro – pero me temo que no puedo revelarte ahora toda la información, podría comprometer el futuro de la misión.

- Es muy extraño – prosiguió el azabache menor afilando su mirada – nunca antes habían enviado al padre de Sakura fuera de la aldea por tanto tiempo.

- ¡Veo que ya se llevan mejor! – expresó Fugaku con sonrisa triunfal, pero ante la confusa mirada del resto de su familia decidió aclarar su punto – acabas de llamar a Sakura por su nombre en lugar de llamarla "molestia", es un gran avance ¿no crees? – dijo con una mirada burlona.

- Hmp. Claro que no – respondió Sasuke evadiendo la mirada de su padre con nerviosismo – sólo me incomoda el hecho de tener que ver en mi casa a diario a esa molestia por más días que de costumbre.

Fugaku sólo intercambió una mirada cómplice con Mikoto y con Itachi, mientras la pelinegra veía con diversión lo incómoda que se había tornado la situación para Sasuke, Fugaku se quedó pensativo al notar a su hijo mayor un poco distraído, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del salón como meditando algo sumamente importante.

Al día siguiente luego de desayunar, la pelirrosa se dirigió junto con su padre a la mansión Uchiha; ya Itsuki le había puesto al tanto de la nueva situación para ella y había tenido la noche entera para asimilar que de ahora en adelante, hasta que su padre regrese, se vería obligada a compartir bajo el mismo techo con Sasuke y su familia.

- ¿Segura que empacaste todo? – preguntó el oji jade a su hija mientras repasaba mentalmente la lista de todo lo que había guardado en la maleta de la pelirrosa la noche anterior.

- Es como la quinta vez que te digo que sí otousan – respondió Sakura rodando los ojos y fijando la vista en la imponente mansión Uchiha que se alzaba frente a ellos; por alguna razón se sentía realmente nerviosa al saber que ese sería su hogar por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

- Bien, ya llegamos – habló Itsuki posando la vista en la puerta principal y girando luego la mirada en su hija - ¿te sientes bien Saku?

- ¿Eh? – dijo la pelirrosa dando un salto – ¡hai! – volvió a decir tratando de forzar una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su padre.

- ¡Llegas tarde Haruno! – dijo una voz desde atrás de ambos oji jades.

- ¡Uchiha! – espetó notablemente molesto Itsuki – ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me gusta cuando llegas de esa manera?

- Hmp. Eres molesto Haruno – expresó Fugaku cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido – si fueras un buen ninja no podría sorprenderte así. Y de cualquier forma, ésta es mi casa; no es raro que yo esté aquí ¿no crees? – dijo el pelinegro cambiando su semblante serio por uno de arrogante burla.

- ¿Si yo fuera un buen…? – empezó a repetir Itsuki con ira e incredulidad las palabras que el Uchiha había usado con él – no puedo creer que deba pasar tanto tiempo junto a tu prepotencia Fugaku.

- ¡Ja! No te lo tomes tan en serio Itsuki – habló Fugaku mientras llevaba adentro a los dos Haruno – es sólo que tienes un muy mal carácter.

- ¿Tú hablando de mal carácter? – replicó Mikoto con acusadora y burlona mirada hacia su marido.

- Hmp – se limitó a decir Fugaku, lanzándole una seria mirada a su mujer.

- Siempre es un placer verte Mikoto – saludó sonriente Itsuki al ver la reacción de su amigo ante la pelinegra, definitivamente por más grande que sea el orgullo de Fugaku, debía admitir que contra Mikoto nunca podría ganar en una discusión.

- Bienvenidos Itsuki-san, Sakura-chan – respondió sonriente al saludo la pelinegra - ¿ya desayunaron?

- Hai Mikoto-san – respondió con una dulce sonrisa la pelirrosa – otousan hizo hoy un desayuno especial para los dos.

- Ya veo – correspondió Mikoto a la sonrisa de Sakura.

- Konnichi wa – intervino Itachi en la conversación al llegar seguido de Sasuke quien se limitó a mirar fijamente a los recién llegados.

- Itachi-san, qué gusto verte de nuevo – dijo sonriente la pelirrosa – la pasé muy bien contigo durante el picnic en ese lindo lago ayer.

- Soy yo quien debe agradecerte Sakura-chan – respondió con amabilidad Itachi – para mí siempre es un verdadero placer cada minuto que disfruto en tu compañía. ¡Aunque admito que todo lo que cocinaste para la salida también contribuyó al agradable ambiente! – repuso el pelinegro con una amplia sonrisa mientras los demás quedaban con los ojos en blanco y luego reían por el comentario; a excepción claro de un joven azabache que veía a todos con una expresión bastante seria.

- Ita-kun tú siempre piensas en comer – dijo Mikoto con una resignada sonrisa.

- Gomen okaasan – respondió Itachi haciendo que todos rieran de nuevo.

- Hola Sasuke-kun – dijo la pelirrosa viendo directamente adonde estaba el pelinegro, quien al ver la tierna e inocente sonrisa que le dedicaba ella, la miró con los ojos entrecerrados y frunciendo levemente el ceño.

- ¿No vamos a desayunar aún? – fue lo único que respondió Sasuke para dirigirse al comedor seguido de los demás.

A pesar de que Itsuki y Sakura no comieron nada, eso no impidió que se sentaran con la familia Uchiha a compartir un agradable rato donde conversaron animadamente de diferentes temas; algunas veces reían y otras veces eran cosas más serias.

- ¿Y te ha gustado la idea de ser ANBU desde tan joven Itachi? – preguntó con interés Itsuki.

- Ha sido una valiosa retribución a mi esfuerzo y entrenamiento como ninja – respondió tranquilamente el pelinegro – la verdad fue un gran honor cuando me dijeron que me habían seleccionado para pertenecer al cuerpo ANBU.

- Por eso no tienes de qué preocuparte Itsuki – intervino Fugaku, dándole palmaditas en la espalda a Itachi mientras hablaba – con Itachi aquí para cuidar de Sakura, puedes estar seguro de que nada malo le pasará; además también está Sasuke que como su compañero de equipo también la protegerá.

- ¿En serio? Creí que Itachi podría solo – dijo mordaz el azabache menor.

- Ita-kun – habló rápidamente Mikoto para desviar la atención de la mala actitud que tuvo Sasuke – ya que terminaste, ¿te importaría mostrarle a Sakura-chan su habitación?

- No hay problema okaasan – respondió Itachi mientras se levantaba de su silla y tomaba a Sakura de la mano dirigiéndola hacia su nueva habitación – con su permiso Itsuki-sama.

- Pórtense bien – dijo Itsuki con aparente inocencia, haciendo que la pelirrosa le lanzara una gélida mirada de desaprobación; definitivamente su padre nunca cambiaría esa sobreprotectora actitud.

Luego de que Itachi ayudara a Sakura a instalarse con la ayuda de Mikoto que se les unió para ayudar a la pelirrosa a acomodar sus cosas personales, los tres volvieron a reunirse en el primer piso con los demás.

- Bien, debo irme ahora – dijo Itachi tomando su equipo – debo entrenar duro si quiero regresar temprano.

- Qué te vaya bien Ita-kun – abrazó Mikoto tiernamente a su hijo mayor haciéndolo sonrojar por la actitud de su madre frente a las visitas – y no te preocupes, aunque no alcancé a prepararte el almuerzo me aseguraré de llevártelo a tiempo al campo de entrenamiento.

- Arigato okaasan – sonrió Itachi a su madre y despidiéndose de los demás haciendo un ademán con la mano – hasta la noche Sakura-chan – dijo finalmente haciendo sonrojar a la pelirrosa que no pudo articular palabra, cosa que hizo sonreír una vez más a Itachi quien desapareció rápidamente en una nube de humo.

- Eh – empezó a decir Itsuki, carraspeando un poco la garganta para obtener la atención de su hija – creo que tú también debes irte ya mi preciosa florecita, no querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día con tu sensei, ¿o sí?

- ¡Se me había olvidado por completo! – se alarmó la pelirrosa – ¡no puedo creer que no me lo hayas dicho antes otousan!

- Te ayudo y aún así resulto saliéndote a deber – se quejó infantilmente el oji jade, aunque Sakura no lo alcanzó a oír puesto que salió corriendo por la puerta arrastrando a Sasuke casi sin terminar de hablar.

- Deja de jalonearme Sakura – dijo con pesadez el azabache.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo Sasuke-kun? – hablaba con angustia la pelirrosa – llegaremos tarde en nuestro primer día, ¿qué dirá el sensei?

- Hmp. Eres una molestia – dijo el pelinegro rodando los ojos, pero si zafarse del agarre de la pelirrosa.

- ¿Primer día y ya llegan de la mano? – dijo el rubio con mirada zorruna cuando se percató de la llegada de sus compañeros.

- ¡Pero qué cosas dices baka! – espetó la pelirrosa con un gran sonrojo, liberando a Sasuke para darle un gran golpe a Naruto.

- ¡Ay! Eso dolió Sakura-chan – se quejó el rubio al borde del llanto.

- Mejor entremos – suspiró la oji jade para luego seguir al pelinegro que ya se les había adelantado en el camino hacia el aula donde se encontrarían con su sensei.

- ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! – gimoteó el oji azul luego de que su estómago rugiera por cuarta vez – llevamos como media hora esperando y nada que aparece. Haberlo sabido antes y hubiera pasado por un poco de ramen a Ichiraku, dattebayo – habló casi sin energías.

- Deja de quejarte Naruto – reprochó la pelirrosa que ya estaba impaciente también – o acabarás con la poca paciencia que me queda.

- Ohayou – habló tranquilamente un hombre de cabello plateado, con una máscara que cubría casi todo su rostro, vestimenta ninja y sosteniendo un libro – lamento mucho la tardanza, pero es que me perdí en el camino de la vida.

- _¿Qué se perdió en dónde? ¿De qué habla éste tipo?_ – pensó el rubio mirando al hombre con curiosidad.

- _¿Pero qué se cree llegando tarde durante el primer día y dando semejantes excusas tan patéticas? Y yo que creí que no había nadie más irritante que Naruto_ – fue el pensamiento que cruzó por la cabeza de la pelirrosa.

- ¿Se sienten bien? – preguntó el hombre de nuevo al notar las miradas de reproche en sus alumnos – bien, entonces comencemos, mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake y me encargaré entrenarlos en su largo camino como shinobis de la hoja. No les mentiré, el trabajo será duro y los entrenamientos insoportables, pero las satisfacciones que sentirán al desarrollar todo su potencial lo valdrán.

Kakashi decidió hacer una pausa para esperar las reacciones de los tres ninjas, pero al ver su atónita reacción decidió continuar.

- Por favor no se asusten – dijo cambiando su anterior tono de voz severo por uno tranquilo, incluso a los genin les pareció ver que sonreía bajo su máscara – vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo y conversemos un rato.

Eran casi las tres de la tarde, así que después de conocerse un poco mejor entre ellos charlando en la cima de una azotea, el nuevo sensei dio por finalizada la primera reunión del equipo siete, fijando los horarios de entrenamiento que tendrían a partir de mañana.

- ¿Quieres ir a Ichiraku conmigo Sakura-chan? – preguntó el rubio a su amiga cuando iban camino a sus casas.

- Gomen Naruto, pero no puedo – respondió la pelirrosa con una amarga sonrisa – mañana otousan partirá en una importante misión y quiero estar con él el resto del día.

- Entiendo, no hay problema – dijo el oji azul con una amplia sonrisa y abrazando por los hombros a la pelirrosa – será en otra ocasión ¿verdad?

- Claro – habló la pelirrosa devolviéndole la sonrisa al rubio.

- En ese caso nos vemos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento – se despidió el oji azul tomando el camino hacia su casa y dejando solos al azabache y la pelirrosa – ¡Sayonara Sakura-chan, teme!

- Hmp – hizo un gesto de despedida con la cabeza el azabache.

Al llegar a la mansión, Itachi aún no llegaba, por lo que todos decidieron pasar el resto del día escuchando sobre el primer día del equipo siete con su sensei (donde casi sólo Sakura habló) y luego entrenando un poco. Al entrar la tarde se relajaron en el jardín tomando el té y ya en la noche luego de que Itachi llegó de su arduo entrenamiento y cenaron juntos, tanto Fugaku como Itsuki empezaron a prepararse para partir al amanecer.

Definitivamente el otro día sería duro, pero nada se comparaba con lo que aún estaba por venir…

* * *

... ^u^


	11. Chapter 11

Hola!... Perdón por la demora, he tenido que ir al médico así que no tuve tiempo de actualizar antes :/ ,, ¡pero ya estoy aquí! Y les traje el capítulo 11 conmigo :3 ... **Nora-Maria **me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo ^^ jajaja, el borrador, recuerdo eso... pero no, luego me acusan de plagio D: ,, además he cambiado cosas, algunas que ya verás :D ; **Mikoto-Uchiha06 **jajaja, también me siento como en una entrega de premios cuando agradezco comentarios, xD aaaw, si.. ese Fugaku es tan genial,, :O ¡que horribles presentimientos! Ya les echaste la sal :( jajaja, no pude visualizar muy bien tu sensualidad teniendo en mi mente la pose de Rock Lee... pdta: genial firma! me sigue gustando xD ; **Bella-swan11** me gusta leer tus análisis, me dan una gran perspectiva en cuanto a la forma como ustedes leen mi historia, ¡gracias por tu apoyo! :D ; **freya no uta **¡wooow! Te adelantaste un poco jajaja,, bueno en una parte no tanto, pero tu emoción me contagia xD ,, perdona que tardara tanto en actualizar, ya se viene una parte importante que definirá muchas cosas :D ;**Tamahara-chan **:3 ¿ItaSaku? Jajajaja,, ya me vienes con esas ideas que de por sí he tenido ya... Me cuesta mentalizarme a veces con "es un SasuSaku, es un SasuSaku", aunque mi Beta me lo recuerda también xD ¡gracias por comentar! :D ...

A todas muchas gracias por leer, comentar y por apoyar a ésta loca autora xD... Nos leemos luego! ^u^

* * *

**Cap. 11**

Al día siguiente, cuando el sol aún no asomaba con sus rayos anunciando el amanecer, todos los habitantes de la mansión Uchiha se levantaban con el ánimo de despedir a Itsuki y Fugaku que partían hacia su misteriosa misión.

- Antes de irme me gustaría hablar contigo Sasuke – habló Fugaku una vez llevó a su hijo menor a un apartado árbol en el jardín de la mansión – para nadie en el clan, ni en Konoha entera, es un secreto que tú eres sin duda un fiel retrato de como era yo a tu edad.

- ¿Como tú? – repitió aún medio dormido el azabache las palabras de su padre.

- Así es – le confirmó Fugaku acariciando la cabeza de Sasuke – verte a ti es como ver un reflejo de lo arrogante, fría e inmadura que era mi actitud.

- ¿Inmaduro? – preguntó de golpe Sasuke que sintió despertar por completo luego de lo que su padre tan tranquilamente le dijo – no tengo ni idea de lo que hablas otousan – dijo con enfado mientras fruncía el ceño y se cruzaba de brazos.

- Jajajaja – se burló Fugaku haciendo que Sasuke lo mirara de reojo con gran enojo – aún eres pequeño Sasuke, pero deberías aprender a controlar más tu temperamento.

- Hmp. Ya suenas como Itachi – desdeñó el azabache menor – no sé lo que pretendes con ésto otousan, pero si era eso lo que….

- Lo que quiero que entiendas Sasuke – interrumpió Fugaku a su hijo que se había levantado dispuesto a marcharse – es que esa actitud te traerá graves consecuencias. No quiero que como yo, cometas errores de los que te arrepientas siempre. Puedes perder cosas valiosas… personas valiosas para ti si los alejas con…

- ¡Basta otousan! No estoy dispuesto a escuchar éste tipo de cosas sin sentido – bufó molesto Sasuke.

- Déjame plantearte una pregunta con lo que entenderás en parte a lo que me refiero – propuso confiado Fugaku con una sonrisa de lado – no te diré que me respondas ahora, sólo quiero que pienses bien las cosas y lo medites por un tiempo hasta que tengas la respuesta; tal vez a mi regreso me dirás qué tal te fue y lo que decidiste al respecto... _aunque yo ya lo sé querido hijo mío_.

- Si con esto podemos ponerle fin a éste asunto – suspiró Sasuke con resignación, tomando asiento junto a su padre que lo miraba con aire triunfal.

- Escucha con atención y no me interrumpas ni me digas nada luego de que yo termine de hablar ¿entendido? – aclaró Fugaku con seriedad y luego de que Sasuke asintiera con la cabeza, prosiguió – hmp, pues bien, me gustaría que pienses ¿qué te enfurece realmente, que Sakura se acerque a tu querido hermano Itachi; o que sea Itachi quien se relacione tanto con Sakura, o como tú la llamas "tu molestia"? – finalizó Fugaku con una mirada tan profunda que hizo que Sasuke sintiera que le atravesaba el alma con esos ojos negros tan oscuros como los suyos.

- Yo nunca… – trató de decir Sasuke luego de que su padre terminara de hablar.

- Hmp – suspiró con cansancio Fugaku haciendo que su hijo se callara – si me disculpas Sasuke, debo encomendarle unos asuntos a Itachi antes de partir.

- Claro, como es el más fuerte entonces le confías cosas importantes que al resto del clan no – dijo mordaz el azabache menor pero con la mirada clavada en el suelo, reflejando tristeza; sin duda su orgullo se veía herido siempre que su padre resaltaba a su hermano como el más fuerte.

- ¿Eso crees? Más te vale que al menos me veas a los ojos cuando quieras retarme de esa forma Sasuke – dijo Fugaku con severidad, mientras Sasuke levantaba la mirada con sorpresa hacia la seria expresión de su padre – no voy a negar que Itachi sea fuerte, ni mucho menos el que sea uno de los mejores de todo el clan.

- Tampoco he dicho lo contrario – replicó Sasuke neutralmente, después de todo no quería que su padre pensara que tenía algo contra Itachi; y es que al final de cuentas él no guardaba ningún resentimiento contra su hermano, al contrario, siempre sintió una gran admiración por él y se alegró de cada uno de sus triunfos. Sin embargo Fugaku ha resaltado siempre a Itachi dejando a Sasuke a un lado, y eso le dolía.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que tú no lo seas también – expresó Fugaku con semblante comprensivo, dedicándole a su hijo una sincera sonrisa al arrogante estilo Uchiha – siempre he estado orgulloso de ti Sasuke, a diario le doy instrucciones a Itachi sobre lo que quiero que te enseñe y discutimos tus admirables avances.

- ¿Hablas con Itachi sobre mí y mi entrenamiento? – inquirió sorprendido Sasuke.

- ¡Por supuesto! – sonrió triunfalmente Fugaku – tu hermano también se enorgullece de "su querido otouto".

- Hmp – sonrió Sasuke con altanería al sentirse feliz de escuchar eso.

- Sin embargo, soy consciente de las diferentes personalidades de mis hijos – dijo Fugaku con la mirada en el cielo, contemplando las pocas estrellas que aún brillaban, para luego volver a mirar a Sasuke a los ojos – si tan solo comprendieras lo que te quería decir al principio.

- Creí que estabas seguro de que te entendería tarde o temprano – respondió Sasuke sarcásticamente mientras sonreía de lado con imponencia.

- Hmp – susurró Fugaku al percibir el tono con el que le hablaba su hijo, pero rió internamente al notar cada vez más como su hijo se parecía a él – tienes razón Sasuke, desde el principio consideré encomendarte esto pero tu madre me hizo entender que por tu temperamento no podrías sobrellevarlo.

- ¿Okaasan? Ella no me ha mencionado nada.

- Claro que no – dijo Fugaku lo más serio que pudo, en el fondo rogaba por que Sasuke no le fuera a mencionar nada a Mikoto antes de que se fuera con Itsuki, porque de seguro su mujer se encargaría de tirar abajo la mentira que estaba diciendo. Además de que no le perdonaría que la hiciera quedar como la culpable ante Sasuke – ya te dije que ella pensó que por tu forma de ser te rehusarías, pero yo confío en que podrás con esto; Itachi y tú han demostrado en los entrenamientos ser una poderosa combinación y sé que querrás mantener en alto el orgullo y el honor del clan Uchiha.

Sasuke no podía responder nada, la forma como su padre hablaba hacía que el joven pelinegro experimentara miles de emociones a la vez: confusión, entusiasmo, euforia… ¿Qué era lo que le quería decir con tanta vuelta que le daba al asunto? ¿Qué podría ser tan importante como para afectar el honor de su clan?

- Como sabrás, desde la llegada del clan Haruno a Konoha nos hemos visto unidos por un lazo que inició como compañerismo y camaradería, pero que con el tiempo se ha forjado en una amistad, casi como una hermandad – prosiguió Fugaku ante la expectación de Sasuke – es por eso que para mí es tan importante conservar ese vínculo que gracias a ciertos eventos que se han presentado desde hace algún tiempo, se ha comprometido. Itsuki ha sido un poderoso aliado desde que llegó y se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo desde entonces.

- Lo sé, siempre haz dicho que algún día Naruto y yo seremos así – dijo Sasuke como recitando una poesía las palabras que Fugaku le había dicho tantas veces, luego de verlo molesto por alguna locura cometida por el rubio – hmp, como si ese dobe y yo realmente fuéramos tan unidos como Itsuki-sama y tú.

- De eso hablo, es justo como nos llevamos ese Haruno y yo – habló con cierto aire de nostalgia el Uchiha mientras veía a lo lejos dentro de la mansión a su amigo de ojos jade abrazar a su hija de cabellos rosa – y por eso sus preocupaciones se han vuelto las mías, así como mis problemas él los ha sentido también como propios.

- Otousan, acaso a lo que quieres llegar es a… – empezó a decir Sasuke, pero no pudo terminar su oración al contemplar la misma escena que su padre estaba observando.

- Efectivamente Sasuke – le respondió Fugaku como si adivinara los pensamientos de su hijo – necesito que le ayudes a Itachi a proteger a Sakura, sé que están en el mismo equipo así que espero que no tengas problemas con eso.

Sasuke se quedó unos momentos reflexionando acerca de todo lo que había charlado con su padre, había sido tanta información, él se había abierto tanto con él que prácticamente fue como si por primera vez hubiera podido apreciar todos los sentimientos que había guardados dentro del hermético corazón de Fugaku. Apretó los puños con decisión y luego dirigió su oscura mirada hacia la curiosa expresión de su padre.

- Hai, otousan – habló firmemente Sasuke sin siquiera titubear – puedes estar seguro de que protegeré a Sakura siempre.

- Hmp, ¿cómo puedo estar seguro de eso? – inquirió Fugaku con imponente mirada y una media sonrisa.

- Porque te doy mi palabra de que así será otousan – volvió a hablar Sasuke con firmeza y devolviéndole la arrogante sonrisa a su padre – es una promesa; protegeré a esa molestia con mi vida si es necesario. No te defraudaré.

Después de esa charla ambos se dirigieron al interior de la casa donde los demás los aguardaban su regreso; y luego de un par de horas cuando apenas despuntaba el alba, ambos shinobi se despidieron por última vez de sus familiares y amigos, emprendiendo la marcha hacia la salida de la aldea.

...

Algunos meses después de la partida del escuadrón donde estaban incluídos Itsuki y Fugaku, las cosas en Konoha transcurrían con normalidad; Sakura recibía a menudo cartas de su padre donde le contaba lo bien que iban las cosas en su misión y lo mucho que la extrañaba, la pelirrosa a su vez le respondía con mensajes relatándole sus emocionantes aventuras como genin y lo bien que se sentía en la casa con Mikoto-san, Itachi-san y Sasuke-kun quien, a pesar de no dejar de lado esa creída actitud, se mostraba también un poco más accesible a Naruto y a ella; incluso daba muestras de preocuparse por el bienestar de ellos durante o fuera de las misiones.

Sin embargo unos días después de la última carta que Sakura le envió a su padre, recibió una contestación de su parte que la dejó un poco confundida.

- Eso dices teme – habló un rubio en medio del campo de entrenamiento, interrumpiendo la lectura de la pelirrosa – pero ya verás cuando yo sea Hokage, esa será la prueba definitiva de que soy mucho mejor que tú ¡dattebayo!

- Sueñas dobe – respondió desafiante el pelinegro – tú no me llegas ni a los talones.

- ¡¿Se pueden calmar?! Trato de leer algo importante – dijo Sakura mostrándoles la carta de su padre – y sus gritos, en especial tú Naruto, no me dejan concentrar.

- Gomen Sakura-chan – se disculpó el oji azul.

- Hmp.

- Otousan me dice que tendré otro sensei – dijo la pelirrosa mientras ojeaba la carta, mientras sus compañeros la veían con cara de asombro.

- ¡¿Qué cosa?! Eso no puede ser – gritaba con preocupación Naruto – ¿eso quiere decir que nos separarán? Tú no puedes irte Sakura-chan, ¿por qué Itsuki-sama nos hace esto?

- ¡Cálmate baka! – espetó la pelirrosa a punto de querer golpear al rubio por formar tanto escándalo – nunca he dicho eso, sólo será un entrenamiento especial. Él dice que es por mi bien y que me ayudará a mejorar mis habilidades – respondió la oji jade leyendo lo que su padre le había escrito – _no puedo creer que sigas con esa locura de repetirme que te suceda en el liderazgo del clan otousan_

- ¿Pueden calmarse ustedes tres? – habló con serenidad Kakashi, apartando la vista de su libro – estoy tratando de terminar éste capítulo. Y por lo que veo, aún no terminan con el entrenamiento que les asigné.

- Gomen sensei – se disculpó la pelirrosa – pero es que éste par no dejan de discutir y sin ellos es imposible que cumplamos con el ejercicio.

- ¡No es mi culpa! – se defendió el rubio – el teme es un creído que piensa que es mejor que yo. Lo único que hice fue aclararle cómo son las cosas aquí ¡dattebayo! – dijo Naruto mientras señalaba al azabache con enojo.

- Hmp. Dobe – dijo Sasuke secamente, con la mirada hacia otro lado y de brazos cruzados.

- Lamento interrumpir Kakashi-sensei – habló un ninja que apareció en una nube de humo en medio de los tres genin – pero la Hokage solicita la presencia inmediata de Sakura Haruno en su oficina.

- ¿Y para eso envía un ANBU? – preguntó Kakashi sin bajar del árbol donde estaba sentado leyendo.

- No soy cualquier ANBU – respondió el ninja al tiempo que empezaba a quitarse su máscara – estoy encargado de velar por el bienestar de Sakura-chan y le pedí a la Hokage que me permitiera venir a buscarla.

- ¡Itachi-san! – dijo alegremente la pelirrosa al ver el rostro del ANBU – no debiste molestarte por mí.

- No es una molestia Sakura-chan – respondió Itachi mirando tiernamente a la pelirrosa y con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios – quise aprovechar para venir a saludar a mi linda flor de cerezo.

- I-Itachi-san – dijo nerviosa la oji jade, últimamente Itachi la llamaba así pero ella no podía evitar sonrojarse ante tanta amabilidad por parte del pelinegro.

- Y por supuesto que también vengo a ver qué tal va el entrenamiento de mi otouto – volvió a hablar Itachi dirigiéndose a Sasuke.

- No te hubieras molestado – respondió fríamente el Uchiha menor.

- Hmp. Tienes razón – replicó Itachi sonriendo de lado y viendo de reojo con burla a su hermanito – estás de tan mal humor como siempre, ¡nada de que preocuparme!

- Jajajaja. Increíble teme – se burló el rubio – tu hermano si que te conoce bien.

- ¡Tu cállate dobe! – dijo molesto el azabache, lanzándole una mirada asesina al rubio.

- Es agradable hablar con ustedes, pero ya debo irme – intervino de nuevo Itachi para luego dirigirse al peli plata - ¿me permite entonces llevarme a la señorita Haruno a la torre Hokage?

- No hay problema – respondió Kakashi poniéndose de pie sobre la misma rama del árbol – de todos modos el entrenamiento por hoy terminó, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora – terminó de decir para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

- Bien, nos vemos luego otouto – le dijo Itachi a su hermano menor – dile a okaasan que luego de acompañar a Sakura-chan donde la Hokage la llevaré a comer algo afuera, para que no se vaya a preocupar. Adiós Naruto.

- Nos vemos luego Sasuke-kun – se despidió la pelirrosa – y Naruto, traten de no matarse mientras no estoy.

- Si, yo también me voy – dijo el rubio al ver que Itachi se iba junto a Sakura – ya tengo hambre, ¿vienes a Ichiraku conmigo teme?

- ¿Y tener que ser yo quien pague la cuenta de nuevo? No gracias – respondió fríamente el azabache – además dudo que a Kushina-san le agrade la idea de verte comiendo tanto ramen de nuevo.

- Ella no tiene por qué enterarse – respondió seriamente Naruto al ver la cara de burla que tenía el pelinegro – en ese caso nos vemos luego.

- _La llevaré a comer algo afuera_ – recordó Sasuke las palabras de su hermano – hmp. Y ahora resulta que soy el mensajero de Itachi y esa molestia, como si no tuviera ya suficiente – dijo para sí mismo el pelinegro mientras se iba a toda velocidad hacia su casa.

Sakura llegó pocos minutos después a la Torre Hokage siendo escoltada por Itachi, al llegar al despacho de la Gondaime llamó suavemente a la puerta y luego la abrió despacio.

- Aquí está Sakura-chan Hokage-sama – dijo Itachi haciendo una reverencia para saludar a la rubia – ahora con su permiso, me retiro, las dejo solas para que hablen.

- Buen trabajo Itachi – agradeció la Hokage para luego hacer un ademán con la mano indicándole al azabache que podía retirarse – ya puedes irte.

- ¿Pasa algo Hokage-sama? – preguntó la pelirrosa con preocupación.

- Siéntate Sakura – ofreció amablemente la rubia de ojos miel – supongo que como tu padre te habrá escrito, ya sabes acerca del nuevo entrenamiento adicional que tendrás ¿verdad?

- Hai – asintió la oji jade – otousan me dijo que usted estaba al tanto de la situación, ¿acaso ya me dirá quién será mi sensei?

- Por supuesto mi querida niña – respondió la Hokage poniéndose de pie y caminando alrededor de su escritorio hasta quedar junto a la pelirrosa – te presento a tu segundo sensei.

Sakura al escuchar éstas palabras dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta del despacho en espera a que ésta se abra para dar paso a quien sería la persona que su padre le había dicho que le ayudaría a entrenar para mejorar su control de chakra, sin embargo al darse cuenta de que nadie más se hacía presente en el lugar, volvió su vista hacia la rubia que la miraba con una ceja levemente levantada.

- Acaso usted Tsunade-sama – empezó a hablar Sakura con dificultad, mientras la rubia empezaba a dibujar una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- Así es Sakura – respondió la rubia la pregunta a medias de la oji jade – yo seré quien te entrene de ahora en adelante para que puedas dominar tu chakra a la perfección. Ya en el trayecto veremos qué otras habilidades tienes – concluyó la Hokage guiñándole un ojo a la pelirrosa.

- ¿Otousan le pidió a usted que fuera quien me entrenara? – volvió a preguntar Sakura.

- Él me dijo que buscara a una persona idónea para desarrollar todo tu potencial – dijo despreocupadamente la rubia – y luego de dos minutos de pensarlo me di cuenta de que no hay nadie mejor que yo para eso.

- ¿Lo decidió en sólo dos minutos? – dijo con asombro e incredulidad en su voz la pelirrosa.

- ¿Acaso tienes alguna objeción? – replicó la Hokage con tono desafiante a Sakura, haciendo que la pelirrosa se pusiera nerviosa.

- Ninguna – afirmó Sakura rápidamente para tratar de calmar los ánimos.

- En ese caso, empezamos de inmediato – dijo la rubia dirigiéndose a la puerta.

- ¿Ahora? – preguntó atónita la pelirrosa, pero luego de ver el rostro de desaprobación de Tsunade – es que Itachi-san me dijo que iríamos a otro lugar luego de hablar con usted, ¿me permite ir a avisarle que no puedo ir con él antes de empezar el entrenamiento?

- No te tardes – respondió la rubia mientras seguía su camino – te espero en la entrada de la aldea.

- Hai – dijo la pelirrosa, que cuando cayó en cuenta del lugar en el que la citó la Hokage y quiso preguntarle por qué ahí, se dio cuenta de que la rubia ya no estaba – si que es rápida – se dijo a sí misma y luego se dirigió a buscar a Itachi.

...

- ¡Ya llegué! – dijo Itachi mientras dejaba su equipo en el suelo.

- Que bueno que llegaran – saludó Mikoto llegando a recibir a su hijo y a la pelirrosa, pues según Sasuke, ellos irían a comer algo juntos y luego regresarían – ¿Dónde está Sakura?

- Hasta que te cansaste de la molestia, ¿verdad? – dijo con burla Sasuke llegando junto a su madre.

- No digas eso otouto – respondió Itachi sin ánimo – Sakura me dijo que tendría que entrenar de inmediato, así que no pudimos ir a ningún lado.

- No te preocupes Ita-kun – le reconfortó Mikoto – guardé un poco de comida, iré a calentarla y te serviré en un momento.

- Arigato okaasan – dijo Itachi tratando de devolver la sonrisa a su madre, para seguirla luego hasta la cocina.

- Hmp – susurró Sasuke con una soberbia media sonrisa triunfal en su rostro, caminando hacia su habitación.

* * *

... ^u^


	12. Chapter 12

Hola de nuevo!... Gracias por sus lecturas y comentarios, incluso hay más quienes han agregado ésta historia a sus favoritos y la siguen,,, es tan lindo de su parte *-* ¡gracias por animarme a seguir!... **Tamahara-chan **Gracias por tus buenos deseos, estoy mejor gracias ^^ y gracias por tus lindas palabras, a mí tampoco me gusta a Sakura humillándose ante Sasuke ¬¬ ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! :D ; **Bella-swan11 **oh! Tienes tanta razón como siempre, gracias por todo tu apoyo y por alegrarme con tus opiniones y análisis, me gusta leer como interpretas cada capítulo ^^ ; **sakurita haruno** ¡hola! Gracias por comentar, me alegra mucho que te gustara y espero que te guste también éste capítulo :D ; **Mikoto-Uchiha06 **jajaja, me recuerdas a algunos personajes de anime con eso del sentido de orientación, ¿será ley que en casi todos haya un personaje así? xD ... lo sé! yo también amo a mi Itachi (see, es mío porque yo lo hice así :3) Jajajaj,, ok, con eso me basta para saber que sí eres sensual :B ... see, nada como ver a Saku con un poquito de dignidad :D jajaja, pues espero seguir viendo tu creatividad por aquí porque si que me alegras con tus locos y geniales comentarios xDD

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo!... Nos leemos luego! ^u^

* * *

**Cap. 12**

_- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces vestida así? – preguntó Sasuke confundido al ver a la pelirrosa con un hermoso vestido de novia blanco que resaltaba sus hipnotizantes ojos jade y su suave piel blanca, mientras llevaba su cabello recogido en un elegante peinado que enmarcaba su preciosa cara._

_- Jajajaja – sonrió dulcemente la oji jade, haciendo que el azabache se sonrojara – pero qué cosas dices Sasuke-kun, mejor vámonos ya antes de que se nos haga aún más tarde._

_- ¿Tarde? – volvió a preguntar el pelinegro, cada vez más confundido por la situación - ¿Tarde para qué? ¿Y adónde me llevas?_

_- Te ves muy bien con esa ropa Sasuke-kun – dijo aún sonriente la pelirrosa, ignorando la pregunta del pelinegro mientras se dirigían al jardín de la mansión._

_- ¿De qué hablas? – el azabache estaba cada vez más confundido con la situación, pero al ver su ropa pudo darse cuenta de la forma como vestía; llevaba un traje formal que sin duda le sentaba muy bien, tal y como le había dicho la pelirrosa - ¿Cuándo me puse ésta ropa?_

_- Jajajaja - se volvió a burlar tiernamente Sakura – no sé si lo haces a propósito, pero tus bromas me han hecho olvidar un poco los nervios por la ceremonia._

_- ¿Cuál ceremonia? ¡Agh! Más te vale que me expliques ahora qué es lo que está pasando molestia, porque ya me estoy enojando – bufó molesto el azabache al ver a casi todos los aldeanos reunidos en el jardín de su casa._

_- ¿Me veo bien Sasuke-kun? – la pelirrosa parecía ignorar todas las preguntas del azabache – quiero que Itachi-san me vea linda._

_- ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa que Itachi te vea linda? – habló secamente el azabache._

_- Pues… siempre – respondió con sencillez la pelirrosa, mirando luego con ilusión hacia el jardín – pero hoy más que nunca, ¡quiero lucir hermosa durante nuestra boda!_

_- ¡¿Que tú qué?! – la expresión de asombro del pelinegro logró hacer que la pelirrosa sonriera de nuevo, mientras lo tomaba de la mano llevándolo al jardín._

_- Vamos, el padrino y la novia ya se han hecho esperar bastante – dijo Sakura con aura soñadora._

_- "¿Qué te enfurece realmente, que Sakura se acerque a tu querido hermano Itachi; o que sea Itachi quien se relacione tanto con Sakura, o como tú la llamas "tu molestia"?" - las palabras de Fugaku retumbaron en la cabeza de Sasuke, mientras era casi arrastrado hacia el jardín por Sakura; sin embargo, cuando salieron y estaban frente a todos, justo cuando la pelirrosa corría feliz a los brazos de Itachi ante la atónita mirada de Sasuke, todo comenzó a ponerse borroso hasta quedar negro._

Sasuke abrió los ojos como platos y sintió el frío sudor recorrer todo su cuerpo, su cuerpo estaba enrollado en las sábanas y yacía tirado en el suelo; se frotó con fuerza la cabeza donde se había golpeado al caer de la cama.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – dijo Sasuke para sí mismo una vez se hubo acomodado en su cama, secándose el sudor que corría por su frente - _No quiero que como yo, cometas errores de los que te arrepientas siempre. Puedes perder cosas valiosas… personas valiosas para ti si los alejas_… _¿Qué te enfurece realmente, que Sakura se acerque a tu querido hermano Itachi; o que sea Itachi quien se relacione tanto con Sakura, o como tú la llamas "tu molestia"?_

El azabache no podía alejar de su mente las palabras que le había dicho su padre antes de partir, el que Fugaku le haya dicho que él se le parecía a su edad, además del hecho de que su progenitor estuviera siempre un paso delante de él sabiendo con anticipación la manera de pensar y actuar de Sasuke, hacían que el sueño se le esfumara por completo al pelinegro.

- Otousan – susurraba Sasuke mirando por la ventana – si me vieras ahora estarías disfrutando de haber logrado enredarme el cerebro.

Al día siguiente el rubio estaba esperando a sus compañeros en la misma calle donde se encontraban todas las mañanas para ir a entrenar, sin embargo se sorprendió al ver que Sasuke llegaba solo y no había ni rastro de la pelirrosa por ningún lado.

- Oye teme, ¿dónde dejaste a Sakura? – preguntó el oji azul mirando curiosamente hacia atrás del pelinegro, como si la oji jade estuviera escondida tras él.

- Hmp. ¿Acaso soy su niñera? – respondió cortante el azabache.

- Casi – respondió burlonamente el rubio, con una sonrisa zorruna; más al ver la gélida mirada que le lanzaba el pelinegro, se sintió un poco nervioso – lo digo porque se supone que la cuidas junto con Itachi-san en lo que Itsuki-sama regresa – finalizó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El azabache no le respondió más nada, simplemente prosiguió su camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento seguido del rubio; una vez que llegaron allí, se sentaron bajo un árbol a esperar la llegada de su sensei, que como de costumbre no se presentaba puntual.

- Konnichi wa – saludó despreocupadamente el enmascarado peli plata, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba desde hacía una hora entre Sasuke y Naruto.

- ¡Hasta que aparece Kakashi-sensei! – replicó el rubio molesto – ¿Ahora con qué excusa saldrá? ¿Acaso un gato negro se atravesó en su camino de nuevo? – habló sarcásticamente el oji azul, cruzado de brazos.

- Efectivamente – respondió Kakashi con simpleza, causando una mirada de decepción por parte del azabache y el rubio ante la excusa del peli plata – por esa razón tuve que tomar el camino largo hacia aquí.

- Usted y sus pretextos sin sentido sensei – dijo la pelirrosa llegando al lugar – ¿en serio pretende que le creamos eso?

- ¡Sakura-chan! – saludó alegre el rubio – creí que no vendrías hoy.

- Claro que no Naruto – respondió la pelirrosa con mirada de desaprobación – ayer entrené hasta tarde con Tsunade-sama, pero no podía faltar al entrenamiento con ustedes.

- Si, la Hokage me habló de eso – dijo Kakashi – veo que sobreviviste al primer día de entrenamiento con ella, ¡buena señal!

- Algo así – sonrió con nerviosismo la pelirrosa – lamento llegar tarde Kakashi-sensei, no fue mi intención preocuparte Naruto… Konnichi wa Sasuke-kun – dijo la pelirrosa en un rápido saludo a todos.

El entrenamiento se llevó a cabo con normalidad al igual que todos los días, hasta que el sonido del estómago de Naruto les avisó que era la hora del almuerzo; así que todos se sentaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, dispuestos a satisfacer su apetito.

- Te preparé algo Sasuke-kun – dijo la pelirrosa con un leve sonrojo – Mikoto-san me permitió usar la cocina ésta mañana para hacer el almuerzo y te traje esto – finalizó Sakura, extendiéndole el recipiente al pelinegro.

- ¿Y a mí no me trajiste nada Sakura-chan? – preguntó el rubio con un infantil puchero.

- ¡¿Por qué habría de traerte algo a ti baka?! – espetó molesta la oji jade – ¿Qué no te basta con todo ese festín que te prepara Kushina-san a diario? – bufó la pelirrosa señalando el montón de comida que estaba devorando el rubio.

- No me haría daño comer algo que me trajeras tú – dijo con tristeza el oji azul.

- ¿Por qué tan deprimido Naruto? – habló un ninja desde la rama de un árbol cercano.

- ¡Itachi-san! Creí que no vendrías – saludó sonriente la pelirrosa mientras sacaba otro recipiente de su mochila.

- Okaasan me dijo que me habías preparado el almuerzo – respondió el pelinegro bajando del árbol para llegar al encuentro con Sakura – así que vine tan pronto como pude, ¿puedo acompañarlos?

- No hay problema, ¿verdad Kakashi-sensei? – suplicó la pelirrosa.

- Para nada – respondió el peli plata – si me disculpan, iré a buscar algo para beber; sólo traje un refresco y ya me lo acabé. No me tardo.

Luego de decir eso, Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo, e Itachi se sentó entre Sakura y Sasuke para disfrutar de su almuerzo.

- ¡Huele delicioso! – exclamó con infantil emoción el ANBU mientras abría completamente el recipiente con la comida – arigato mi linda flor de cerezo – comentó sonriente Itachi, haciendo que la pelirrosa se sonrojara.

- Uh, ¿me das un poco de eso Itachi? – preguntó Naruto mientras babeaba cerca del almuerzo del azabache.

- ¡No molestes baka! – espetó furiosa la pelirrosa, dándole un fuerte golpe al rubio en la cabeza – Itachi-san no tiene por qué darte de su almuerzo, lo hice para él.

- ¡Auch! Eso dolió Sakura-chan – exclamó el rubio con lágrimas en sus ojos – golpeas más fuerte que de costumbre, dattebayo. Además, el teme tampoco me quiso dar de su almuerzo – se quejó con tono infantil.

- Porque eso lo preparé para Sasuke-kun no para ti – habló seriamente la pelirrosa con los ojos cerrados en señal de profundo enojo – mejor termina rápido Naruto, si no quieres que te mande a volar hasta la torre de la Hokage.

- ¡Dangos! – dijo Itachi alegremente, calmando el tenso ambiente que se había formado.

- Hmp – susurró con pesadez Sasuke viendo la infantil actitud de su hermano con esos dulces – ni que fuera la gran cosa.

- Claro que lo son – rebatió Itachi seriamente, para luego dedicarle una tierna sonrisa a la pelirrosa – Saku-chan cocina muy bien.

- N-no es para tanto… Itachi-san – dijo nerviosa la oji jade, mostrando un leve sonrojo.

- Eres muy dulce, pero ya debo irme – dijo Itachi mientras se ponía de pie – nos vemos en la casa Saku; otouto cuídala mientras no estoy. Nos vemos Naruto.

- Cuídate mucho Itachi-san – se despidió la pelirrosa, mientras Naruto sonreía ampliamente y Sasuke se limitaba a mover su cabeza en señal de despedida.

Luego de un rato de esperar hasta que Kakashi al fin volviera, los tres miembros del equipo siete continuaron con su arduo entrenamiento del día, para separarse el atardecer ya que Sakura debía ir con Tsunade, mientras que Naruto decía con aire misterioso que él también debía ir a un entrenamiento especial.

- Así que sólo quedamos tú y yo, ¿eh Sasuke? – habló una voz tras el pelinegro.

- ¿Kakashi-sensei? – se extrañó el azabache.

- ¿Qué te parece si tú y yo entrenamos también por nuestra cuenta? – propuso seriamente el peli plata – tus compañeros se fortalecen por su lado y no veo por qué tú no debas hacer lo mismo.

- ¿A qué se refiere?

- ¿Haz escuchado hablar del chidori? – dijo Kakashi, atrayendo la atención del azabache mientras se dirigían de regreso al campo de entrenamiento.

Algunos meses más tarde, tanto Sakura como Sasuke y Naruto seguían con su entrenamiento en equipo además de las prácticas particulares que cada cual tenía por su parte, fortaleciéndose cada día más y más.

- ¿Estás bien Sakura-chan? – preguntó preocupada una pelinegra al ver a la oji jade suspirar con pesar, sentada junto a un pequeño lago en el jardín.

- ¡Mikoto-san! – se sobresaltó la pelirrosa al escuchar a la pelinegra llegar – estoy bien, no es nada – respondió Sakura tratando de forzar una sonrisa.

- No me engañes Saku, por favor – replicó aún más preocupada la pelinegra – sólo quiero ayudarte, confía en mí ¿sí?

- Confío en usted Mikoto-san – habló la oji jade con voz entrecortada mientras sus ojos se humedecían – es sólo que no quiero preocuparla y ser sólo una molestia.

- Sakura – suspiró Mikoto con pesar, recordando la forma como le decía su hijo menor - _al parecer le duele y le afecta realmente que Sasuke la llame así..._ no pienses así, dime mejor lo que te pasa.

- Es sólo que – empezó a decir la pelirrosa, animada por Mikoto – hace mucho que le escribí a otousan y aún no me contesta la carta, estoy preocupada, ¿qué tal que le haya pasado algo malo? – dijo Sakura mientras rompía a llorar.

- No digas eso mi niña – trató de reconfortarla Mikoto, abrazándola fuerte – de seguro ha estado ocupado con asuntos de la misión, ya verás como pronto recibirás noticias de él.

Las dos mujeres permanecieron abrazadas por un rato, tratando de tranquilizarse mutuamente; después de todo Mikoto aunque no lo demostrara, también estaba preocupada por la falta de noticias sobre su marido, sin embargo no le diría nada a nadie para no empeorar las cosas.

No muy lejos de ahí dos pelinegros observaban la escena mientras charlaban entre ellos.

- ¿Tú qué piensas Itachi? – preguntó el pelinegro menor con seriedad.

- Hmp – respondió el otro azabache, obteniendo por respuesta otro monosílabo igual por parte de su hermanito – _no quiero preocuparte otouto, pero al igual que Sakura, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto_ – pensó el azabache de coleta con semblante serio.

Días después la pelirrosa se enteró mientras esperaba a la Hokage en su despacho, que el escuadrón en el que había partido su padre de misión, regresaría al día siguiente. La noticia la puso tan contenta que entrenó aún más animada que de costumbre, logrando impresionar a la rubia de ojos miel.

- Qué bien Sakura – felicitó la rubia a su alumna – sin duda tienes mucho talento y haz mejorado bastante en éstos días.

La pelirrosa sonrió orgullosa ante el comentario de su maestra, no le diría la razón de su alegría, probablemente ella se enojaría por estar espiando conversaciones privadas y eso le causaría problemas.

_Flash Back_

- ¿Estás seguro de eso? – interrogó severamente la Hokage al ninja frente a ella, sin notar la presencia de la pelirrosa que escuchaba tras la puerta entre abierta de su despacho.

- Hai, Hokage-sama – respondió el jounin mientras hacía una reverencia.

- ¿Qué crees que haces feíta? – habló un chico tras la oji jade, haciéndola dar un pequeño brinco por el susto.

- Sai – susurró la pelirrosa al verse descubierta por su pálido amigo - ¿qué haces aquí?

- Eso te pregunto – dijo el artista con una sonrisa – no deberías escuchar tras las puertas.

- Y tú no deberías asustar así a las personas – refutó molesta la pelirrosa, llevándose a rastras a su amigo de ahí hacia una esquina apartada – lo que pasa es que ese ninja le estaba diciendo a la Hokage que mi otousan regresará mañana.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó el chico, alegre por su amiga.

- Pero por favor no me delates – suplicó la pelirrosa – si Tsunade-sama se entera de que estuve escuchando, tendré graves problemas.

- No te preocupes – la tranquilizó el artista pelinegro con una sonrisa – en mi entrenamiento con los miembros de la Raíz me han recalcado mucho el honor, jamás traicionaría a una compañera, aún menos a una amiga.

- Te lo agradezco Sai – dijo con alivio la pelirrosa, mientras abrazaba a Sai, feliz de volver a su amigo de nuevo; desde la graduación cuando se enteraron de que había sido seleccionado para ser entrenado por los miembros de Raíz, no lo habían vuelto a ver tan seguido como antes.

_Fin del Flash Back_

- _Mañana otousan, al fin te veré de nuevo mañana_ – pensó feliz la pelirrosa, mientras esquivaba una vez más los ataques de su maestra.

* * *

O.O Sasukito tuvo una fea pesadilla u.u ¿qué creen que signifique? ... ^u^


	13. Chapter 13

Hola!... Perdón por no responder los comentarios ésta vez,, tengo algo de prisa ahora pero los responderé en el próximo capítulo... les agradezco mucho su apoyo y por leer y/o comentar mi historia, significa mucho para mí :D  
Pdta: No tomen ésto como una huída debido al contenido del capítulo ¬w¬ ... o tal vez si lo es jajaja, igual ya algunas lo esperaban.. o algo así...

En fin... Nos leemos pronto! ^u^

* * *

**Cap. 13**

- ¡Ya llegué Mikoto-san! – saludó con una gran alegría al pelirrosa cuando entró a la mansión, dándole un fuerte abrazo a la pelinegra.

- Me alegra verte tan radiante Sakura-chan – correspondió Mikoto gustosa el abrazo de la pelirrosa – espero que tengas hambre porque te preparé tu postre favorito.

- ¿Hiciste anmitsu Mikoto-san? – preguntó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa aún más grande y una tierna mirada.

- Por supuesto – respondió la pelinegra – pero antes me contarás por qué están tan feliz y tal vez lo celebremos con una doble porción.

- Eso me encantaría – hablaba con una gran alegría la pelirrosa, mientras sus ojos reflejaban un hermoso brillo que relucía más que de costumbre; más se sorprendió al percatarse de la presencia de un pelinegro que las veía fijamente, recostado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina – que bueno verte otra vez Sasuke-kun.

- _¿Por qué está tan feliz? Veo que está llena de golpes y con la ropa gastada, ¿quién sonríe tan linda y dulcemente en esas condiciones?... un momento, ¿qué acabo de pensar? ¿Linda y…? hmp. Me alegro no haberlo dicho en voz alta… ¡es tu culpa otousan!_ - el azabache estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no notó que Mikoto y Sakura lo veían con extrañeza, pues durante todo ese rato el pelinegro no respondió el cordial saludo de la pelirrosa, contrario a eso, se había quedado mirándola fijamente de una forma tan profunda que hizo sonrojar a Sakura.

- ¿Estás bien otouto? – habló Itachi mirando con preocupación a Sasuke, quien se veía tan concentrado que parecía estar en un trance - ¡Sasuke!

- ¿Hmp? – se sobresaltó el azabache al sentir que su hermano mayor le daba un leve empujoncito para que reaccionara - ¿Qué quieres Itachi?

- Te pregunté si te sentías bien – le repitió Itachi a su hermanito – estabas tan distraído que me asustaste; además, ya estabas haciendo sentir incómoda a Sakura-chan con esa maniática mirada que le lanzabas – habló burlón el azabache de la coleta mientras codeaba a Sasuke, haciendo que la pelirrosa se sintiera aún más avergonzada.

- Deja de decir estupideces Itachi – bufó molesto el pelinegro mientras se giraba camino al comedor, para que nadie notara el ligero sonrojo que se formaba en sus mejillas – sólo estaba escuchando que okaasan hizo un postre... _ya verás Itachi_ - finalizó Sasuke mientras hablaba tranquilamente, restándole importancia a lo que su hermano había dicho; sin embargo internamente sentía deseos de asesinar a su hermano por molestarlo de esa manera.

- No te preocupes Sasu-kun – dijo dulcemente Mikoto – te hice un montón de omusubis para ti solo.

- Increíble okaasan, veo que haz hecho el platillo favorito de todos – habló tierna e infantilmente Itachi, esperando que la pelinegra entendiera su disimulado comentario.

- Creí que habías tenido suficiente con que Sakura-chan te preparara el almuerzo hoy, no creí que querrías trato especial ahora también – replicó seriamente la pelinegra, que al ver la depresiva expresión que tenía su hijo mayor, sonrió divertida - ¡es broma Ita-kun! Otro montón de onigiris están esperando por ti.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente al ver a Itachi comportarse como un niño al salir corriendo con emoción a buscar su comida, casi empujando a Sasuke al suelo en su carrera. Animada por la situación, la pelirrosa decidió seguir el juego y correr también hacia la mesa a alcanzar a Itachi, después de todo estaba hambrienta luego del duro día que había tenido.

- Se van a atragantar – reprendió cariñosamente la pelinegra al ver a su hijo mayor y a quien consideraba y quería como una hija, comer desenfrenadamente como si sus vidas dependieran de ello - ¿Tú no tienes hambre Sasu-kun?

- Hmp. No estoy dispuesto a comportarme como esos dos – dijo fríamente el azabache, tomando asiento.

- Eso dices Sasuke-kun – se quejó la pelirrosa interrumpiendo el bocado que llevaba a su boca para ver burlonamente al azabache – pero eres tú quien compite con Naruto hasta para ver quién come más, ¿recuerdas esa vez que ambos se enfermaron por eso?

- No me digas – sonrió burlonamente Itachi, viendo a su hermanito menor – Ja, eso no lo sabía.

- Molestia – susurró desdeñosamente el azabache viendo a la pelirrosa, para luego empezar a comer.

- No nos haz dicho qué es lo que te tiene tan feliz Saku-chan – intervino la pelinegra para evitar problemas.

- Cierto – dijo la pelirrosa como si acabara de recordar algo importante, recobrando la sonrisa que hizo que se iluminara la comida de todos – me enteré de que otousan y Fugaku-sama regresarán mañana.

Sakura se quedó paralizada por un momento sin saber qué pensar, pues luego de su noticia los tres miembros de la familia Uchiha se habían quedado viéndola fijamente sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababan de oír.

- ¿C-cómo te... cómo te enteraste Sakura-chan? – preguntó finalmente Mikoto, tratando de salir de su asombro.

- Gomen Mikoto-san – habló Sakura juguetonamente, como una niña que acaba de hacer una travesura y no quiere que la descubran – pero no puedo decirles la manera en la que lo descubrí.

- _¿Y ahora qué se trae con tanto misterio?_ – pensó desconfiado el pelinegro menor, que la veía con los ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Ni siquiera me lo dirías a mí? – dijo Itachi mientras ponía una tierna mirada – ¿Por favooor?

- Jajaja – rió Sakura divertida – tal vez. Luego de la cena te lo cuento, tú no me regañarás como seguramente lo haría Mikoto-san.

- ¿Hiciste algo malo Sakura-chan? – inquirió con preocupación y severidad la pelinegra.

- Por supuesto que no Mikoto-san, ¿cómo cree? – respondió la pelirrosa con tono inocente.

- Más les vale que no se metan en problemas – reprendía Mikoto – Itachi, sé responsable y no encubras a Sakura-chan en nada grave porque luego se pueden ver en líos ambos. No digo que no la apoyes, pero en lugar de ser cómplice debes ayudarla y aconsejarla para que no…

El discurso de Mikoto se vió interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta, alguien golpeaba insistentemente y la pelirrosa aprovechó la oportunidad para escapar.

- ¡Arigato Mikoto-san! Todo estaba realmente delicioso – agradeció cortésmente la oji jade - ¿Quiere que vaya a abrir la puerta?

- No, no te molestes querida – expresó dulcemente la pelinegra – yo iré a ver quién es.

- ¿Terminaste Itachi-san? – susurró la pelirrosa al azabache cuando la pelinegra se iba alejando hacia la puerta principal.

- Hai – respondió el azabache con una sonrisa de complicidad, luego ambos se escabulleron sigilosamente hacia el jardín.

Sasuke observó todo desde su lugar en la mesa, atento a cada uno de los movimientos de la pelirrosa y de su hermano mayor; vió la forma como Itachi la tomaba de la mano y ella le correspondía el gesto, desapareciendo por la puerta que daba al enorme jardín de la mansión.

Todo fue como si transcurriera en cámara lenta para el azabache menor, ¿por qué las atenciones que desde antes la pelirrosa tenía sólo con él ahora también eran privilegio de su hermano mayor? ¡Todo era culpa de ese estúpido compromiso que su padre impuso! Sasuke creyó que esa era al fin la solución a sus problemas y se quitaría de una vez por todas de encima a la pelirrosa.

Sin embargo, ¿qué era lo que causaba esa opresión en su pecho que lo hacía ajustar la mandíbula tan fuerte que sentía que sus dientes se romperían en cualquier momento? Más que eso, la bola de arroz que tenía en su mano estaba hecha pedazos a causa del fuerte agarre con el que la sujetó.

Desde que Fugaku había hablado con él de esa forma tan abierta, Sasuke no había podido sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que le había dicho, pensaba día y noche sobre las palabras de su padre, Sakura era como un fantasma que se rehusaba a desaparecer de su subconsciente… y ese estúpido sueño lo veía nítidamente aún cuando estaba despierto. Ese día se había alegrado cuando la pelirrosa le entregó el almuerzo que le había preparado, pero cuando su Itachi llegó… ¡eso no puede ser! Sasuke siempre se había sentido feliz cuando compartía con su hermano.

- ¡Sasuke! – llamó de nuevo Mikoto, haciendo que una vez más el azabache se sobresaltara y se enojara al ser empujado por segunda vez; después de todo, lo irritaba el hecho de que la causante de que estuviera tan enfrascado en sus pensamientos de nuevo, era esa molestia de cabello rosa.

- No me asustes okaasan – respondió el azabache comiendo otro bocado – ¿quién era?

- La asustada era yo Sasu-kun – replicó la pelinegra – no me respondías y ¡mira nada más el desastre que hay aquí! – dijo la pelinegra refiriéndose a los restos de las bolas de arroz que estaban esparcidos por la mesa y el suelo.

- Supongo que se deshicieron cuando los agarré del plato – explicó despreocupadamente el azabache – y no me haz dicho quién era el que tocaba la puerta.

- Un mensajero – declaró con simpleza la pelinegra mientras ponía un ramo gigantesco de flores sobre la mesa - ¡¿no son preciosas?! – expresó con entusiasmo la Uchiha.

- ¿Y eso? – preguntó Itachi, entrando de nuevo tras Sakura – no me digas que hay alguien aprovechando la usencia de otousan para tratar de conquistarte okaasan.

- ¡Pero qué cosas dices Ita-kun! – dijo Mikoto mientras le extendía una tarjeta a la pelirrosa – son para Sakura-chan.

- ¿Qué cosa? – hablaron con sorpresa los hermanos Uchiha al unísono.

- ¿Para mí? ¿Está segura Mikoto-san? – preguntó también con asombro la pelirrosa, quien al ver asentir a la pelinegra con una sonrisa, decidió tomar el papel que le trataba de entregar.

- ¿Y bien? – volvió a hablar Mikoto sonriendo con ansiedad, al ver que la pelirrosa no decía nada – ¿quién te envía flores Sakura-chan?

- Lo mismo nos gustaría saber ¿verdad otouto?

- Habla por ti, a mi no me involucres en tus asuntos – espetó con furia el azabache menor, después de todo aún se sentía enojado con Itachi. No sabía exactamente la razón, sólo sabía que no estaba de ánimos para hablarle.

- No puedo creerlo – habló por fin la pelirrosa sin apartar la vista de la tarjeta, sin embargo todos podían apreciar su alegría desbordante mientras leía el papel; sin duda quien quiera que fuera la persona que le había enviado las flores, había logrado hacerla tan feliz que irradiaba luz en ese momento, sus mejillas levemente rosadas y sus brillantes ojos jade, además de la emoción con la que recorría con la vista una y otra vez las líneas que le habían escrito alternando con las flores, demostraban su radiante estado de ánimo – ¡Sai es tan dulce!

Un fuerte golpe sobre la mesa hizo que los demás se sobresaltaran y dirigieran su vista hacia el menor de los Uchiha, quien estaba recogiendo del suelo lo que había tirado por el impacto y se dirigió luego a buscar algo para limpiarse el jugo que se había derramado encima cuando tumbó el vaso.

- ¿Qué fue eso Sasuke? – inquirió curiosa Mikoto.

- Estaba caliente – expresó el azabache mientras trataba de secarse la ropa con un trapo, dejándola impregnada con olor frutal del jugo – okaasan, te he dicho que no me gusta comer tan caliente.

- Pero Saku y yo terminamos hace mucho, Sasuke – rebatió Itachi suspicazmente, cruzando los brazos mientras veía de reojo a su hermanito – ¿Me vas a decir que tu omusubi aún estaba caliente?

- Hmp. Lo del fondo estaba aún caliente – replicó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido – deja de juzgarme ¿quieres?

- Controlas el elemento fuego y te molesta la comida caliente, ¿irónico no te parece? – se burló Itachi para después dirigirse a la pelirrosa – ¿Es el mismo Sai del que me hablaste?

- El mismo – respondió Sakura con una sonrisa – ya sabes de lo que trata la nota entonces.

- ¿Acaso está relacionado con…? – hizo una pausa el azabache para no delatar a la pelirrosa.

- Exactamente – comentó la oji jade, mientras ambos se sonreían de forma cómplice.

- ¿Qué se traen ustedes dos? – habló con desconfianza Mikoto.

- Nada malo okaasan – aseguró Itachi con aire inocente – sabes que jamás haría algo que perjudique a mi linda flor de cerezo.

- Estoy cansado, me voy a dormir – intervino Sasuke, saliendo rumbo a su habitación.

- También deberías ir a descansar precioso cerecito – volvió a hablar Itachi con una tierna sonrisa para salvar a la pelirrosa de un interrogatorio por parte de Mikoto – hoy tuviste un día pesado y seguro mañana no será diferente.

- Hai – respondió la pelirrosa sonrojada por la actitud del azabache – quiero que amanezca pronto para ya ver a otousan.

- ¿Te sientes bien Ita-kun? – preguntó la pelinegra a su hijo mayor una vez se quedó a solas con él – te he notado extraño desde hace rato.

- Okaasan – dijo Itachi dando un largo suspiro – ¿Qué harías si descubrieras que probablemente no puedes cumplir una promesa?

- Tendrás que explicármelo bien si quieres que te responda algo – respondió la pelinegra con dulzura y comprensión.

- En ese caso, espero que no tengas sueño – habló el azabache con una media sonrisa – porque la historia es algo larga okaasan.

- Prepararé té…

Al día siguiente estaba el equipo siete en su entrenamiento diario, Naruto se percató desde el principio de la energía que destilaba Sakura por los poros y que se reflejaba en el entusiasmo que tenía durante la práctica.

- Estás muy feliz hoy Sakura-chan – habló el rubio con una gran sonrisa, pero la pelirrosa sólo se limitó a devolverle el gesto – en cambio tú te ves más amargado que de costumbre teme.

- Bien, tómense un descanso – intervino Kakashi justo antes de que Sasuke pudiera responderle algo al oji azul.

- Kakashi-sensei, ¿puedo ir un momento donde la Hokage? – preguntó animadamente la pelirrosa.

- ¿Pasa algo malo Sakura? – devolvió la pregunta el peli plata.

- Para nada – trató Sakura de sonar natural – es sólo que necesito hablar con ella de algo importante lo más pronto que pueda.

Sin embargo, antes de que el hombre enmascarado pudiera responderle algo a la oji jade, un ninja apareció en medio de todos para informar que la Hokage requería de la presencia de Sakura Haruno y Sasuke Uchiha en su oficina de inmediato; luego de eso, desapareció tan rápido como había llegado.

- Ya lo oyeron – habló tranquilamente el peli plata, sentándose a leer su libro – andando, regresen cuanto antes… Naruto, tú te quedas.

- ¿Nani? – se quejó el rubio cuando fue interrumpido justo antes de salir tras sus compañeros – no es justo sensei, ¡siempre me pierdo de las cosas importantes! ¡Dattebayo!

- Pero a ti no te llamaron, así que decide, ¿descansas o te asigno más entrenamiento a ti solo? – finalizó el peli plata, haciendo que Naruto tragara grueso para luego sentarse de brazos cruzados con frustración.

Sólo unos minutos bastaron para que la pelirrosa llegara junto a Sasuk a la Torre Hokage, la emoción y la intriga hacían que el corazón de Sakura latiera tan fuerte que por poco creyó que saldría de su pecho.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿crees que la Hokage nos mandó llamar para recibir a otousan y a Fugaku-sama? – preguntó con ilusión la pelirrosa mientras caminaban por un largo pasillo.

- ¿Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa? – dijo cortante el azabache.

- Tiempo sin verte Sasuke – habló una voz a un costado del azabache – a ti ya te había visto, pero me alegra encontrarte de nuevo feíta.

- ¡Sai! – saludó con entusiasmo la pelirrosa, abrazando a su amigo – que gusto encontrarte así y no como la vez pasada.

- Sin duda no fue la situación más adecuada – respondió el artista con una sonrisa. Por su parte, el pelinegro los miraba con expresión severa.

- Debemos irnos, la Hokage nos espera – comentó Sakura mientras tomaba a Sasuke de un brazo y se lo llevaba con ella – pero espero verte pronto, ¡gracias por las hermosas flores! ¡Y salúdame a Ino!

Sasuke no podía estar más confundido, la última vez que se sintió así de aturdido fue durante es extraño sueño, ¡otra vez recordando ese condenado sueño! ¿Que nunca iba a poder olvidarlo? No se le escapaba ningún detalle, claro que el hecho de que la pelirrosa lo llevara de esa forma sólo lograba hacerle recordar la manera como ella lo llevaba en su sueño hacia el jardín donde Itachi la esperaba con esa tonta cara de enamorado que le hacía revolver el estómago con furia.

- Al fin llegamos – la dulce voz de la pelirrosa lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, justo cuando el azabache estaba a punto de preguntarle por qué si Sai estaba con Ino, como según se lo dio a entender la oji jade con su comentario, se atrevía a enviarle flores a ella la noche anterior.

- Adelante – se escuchó la voz de la Hokage desde el interior del despacho después de que la pelirrosa golpeara la puerta con suavidad.

Sakura liberó a Sasuke de su agarre y empujó delicadamente la enorme puerta de la oficina, más grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Itachi estaba adentro esperándolos, de pie junto al escritorio de la rubia de ojos miel; sin embargo lo que mas le extrañó a la pelirrosa, fue verlo con una expresión tan seria, reflejando entre otras emociones, una profunda tristeza.

- Pasen – se volvió a escuchar hablar a la Hokage, indicándole a los recién llegados que cerraran la puerta y se acercaran – los he citado porque les tengo noticias… lamentablemente, no son las mejores noticias.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? – preguntó con temor la pelirrosa, mientras Itachi se ubicaba en medio de ella y Sasuke, abrazándolos por los hombros; aún sin cambiar su sombrío semblante.

- Me temo que sí Sakura – respondió la rubia luego de dar un suspiro, con una nota de profundo pesar en su voz – la misión en la que Itsuki y Fugaku finalizó con éxito hace unos días.

- _Otousan…_ – pensó angustiada la pelirrosa.

- Sin embargo como sabrás, los inconvenientes y las bajas son algo que no pueden evitarse y más aún en una misión de un rango tan alto como ésta – prosiguió la rubia bajando la mirada hacia los papeles que tenía frente a ella en su escritorio – lamento informarles que tanto Itsuki como Fugaku perdieron la vida durante la misión.

Itachi abrazó fuerte a Sasuke y a Sakura, mientras gruesas lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de la pelirrosa, que la hacían sollozar y sobresaltar su cuerpo con incontrolables espasmos.

- ¡No puede ser cierto! – gritó con frustración la pelirrosa – otousan no puede estar muerto, ¡él me prometió que estaríamos juntos siempre!

- Sakura… – trató de decir la Hokage.

- ¡Eso no es verdad! – dijo finalmente la pelirrosa para zafarse del abrazo de Itachi y salir corriendo del despacho, mientras las lágrimas opacaban sus ojos jades.

- Lamento que tenga que ser así – expresó tristemente la Hokage a los hermanos Uchiha que permanecían de pie frente a su escritorio, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

- Ita-kun, Sasu-kun – entró Mikoto a la oficina de la rubia con los ojos hinchados de lo mucho que había llorado ya – ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?

- Yo iré a buscarla – dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie y encaminándose hacia la salida, no sin antes darle un abrazo a la pelinegra.

- Vamos a casa – les habló Mikoto a sus hijos de nuevo, quienes seguían inmóviles – por ahora están libres de sus entrenamientos y misiones.

- No okaasan – habló al fin Itachi, estando de espaldas a la pelinegra, levantando la vista sin dejar de abrazar a Sasuke – no puedo abandonar mi entrenamiento, otousan se enojaría.

- Yo… yo también debo volver – dijo Sasuke permaneciendo en su sitio – Kakashi y Naruto me están esperando para continuar. Mejor llévate a Sakura.

Luego de decir esto, los hermanos Uchiha salieron a toda velocidad por la ventana, dejando a Mikoto angustiada en medio de la oficina, mientras contemplaba con tristeza las lágrimas que había en el suelo donde segundos antes estaban parados sus dos hijos.

* * *

Eeeehh... la parte buena es que éste capítulo fue un poco más largo :D ,, ok, no es cierto... ya maté a dos personajes más, lo siento u.u ...

Gracias por leer! ^u^


	14. Chapter 14

Hola de nuevo!... Woow,, ésta vez si que tardé, lo siento, pero el trabajo de absorbe :B ... **Mikoto-Uchiha06 **Claro que aprecio tus comentarios! Lamento que ésta vez mis actualizaciones no hayan sido tan constantes u.u aaw, ¡claro que puedes! de hecho Cherry-chan suena adorable :3 jajaja, ¿qué viste raro? ay, sin firma sensual, ya es extraño no verla :( ; **Bella-swan11 **tú como siempre tan perceptiva sobre lo que pasa ;) en cuanto a lo de las flores, aclararé tu duda en breve, es algo que mencionaré adelante :D ; **freya no uta **¡hola! Si, tiempo sin leernos :D Bueeno, la pregunta ya está resuelta :'( (soy una condenada homicida u.u) ; **Tamahara-chan **tu presentimiento fue casi correcto :D aunque no sé qué tan bueno sea eso :/ nuu, ojalá no, con Sasuke de frío nos basta xD ; **Nora-Maria **Gracias por tus comentarios :) me alegra que te hayan gustado, si a mí también me agradaba la amistad de Itsuki y Fugaku, sin embargo éste tipo de cosas son necesarias por el bien de la historia :'(

Gracias a todas por leer y por comentar, resumí respuestas lo más que pude :D

Como punto positivo, si realmente les entristeció (aunque se un poco) la muerte de Itsuki y Fugaku; significa que cumplí mi objetivo de escribir un capítulo dramático! :D ¿verdad?¿verdad?... ¿O no? Ok, solo trato de sentirme mejor por mi atroz crimen D: ...

* * *

**Cap. 14**

Sasuke estaba en el bosque, aún no podía procesar del todo la noticia que le dio la Hokage. Todo su mundo daba vueltas y a su mente venían imágenes de lo que había vivido junto a su padre: los juegos cuando era pequeño, el inicio del entrenamiento, las prácticas que supervisaba junto a Itachi, las cenas familiares, los empalagosos momentos de ternura con Mikoto, esa arrogante sonrisa que siempre tenía en su rostro y el hecho de tener una respuesta para todo… una respuesta que por supuesto, siempre lo dejaba victorioso en cualquier discusión.

Fugaku Uchiha era un gran modelo a seguir para Sasuke, la última conversación que sostuvieron cuando el líder Uchiha le aseguró a su hijo menor el gran parecido que tenían, le había producido al joven azabache una rara sensación que al principio no pudo describir bien. Tardó unas cuantas horas antes de darse cuenta de que era orgullo… un enorme orgullo al haber oído a su padre decirle que se parecía a él, un fuerte, poderoso e imponente shinobi como no había en Konoha.

¿Por qué entonces su padre se iba ahora? Justo cuando empezaban a tener una relación más cercana como padre e hijo, ¡no era justo! Sasuke creyó que Fugaku era invencible, siempre lo vió de esa manera y el que le dijeran tal noticia era algo totalmente inconcebible para él. Sin embargo el pelinegro no tenía tiempo para entregarse al dolor, ¡su padre jamás le permitiría tal cosa! "Un shinobi nunca muestra sus sentimientos sin importar las circunstancias, los sentimientos son debilidad que nublan el juicio y debilitan el sentido del deber", esa lección la aprendió en la Academia y ahora la vida le ponía en frente la oportunidad de demostrar que podía sobrellevar tal cosa.

- El sentido del deber – repitió en voz alta Sasuke para sí mismo las palabras que habían cruzado por su mente segundos antes - ¿Cuál se supone que es ahora ese deber? _mi deber..._ ¿Acaso será continuar como ninja, defendiendo la aldea y a personas que no conozco, ignorando por completo hasta el hecho de que mi propio padre fue aniquilado durante una misión que a éstas alturas ni sé de qué se trataba?

De repente un recuerdo reciente golpeó con fuerza en la memoria del azabache, como si de una señal se tratara, se vió frente a la respuesta de la pregunta que acababa de formularse; aunque eso no propiamente significaba que era una opción agradable para él.

- ¿Mi... mi deber? – susurró el pelinegro – _mantener el orgullo y el honor del clan Uchiha_ – fue lo que Fugaku dijo la madrugada antes de irse a la misión, para minutos después convencerlo de prometer, de una forma que ni el propio Sasuke se explicaba bien, llevar a cabo una especie de misión interna para el clan pero que era tan importante para Fugaku por lo que representaba, el fuerte lazo de amistad que lo unía al líder de ojos color jade – ¡Sakura!

El pelinegro sintió una especie de retorcijón en su estómago al recordar la manera como cedió ante el capricho de su padre de cuidar de esa molesta pelirrosa; sin embargo Sasuke nunca se imaginó que ahora ese deber se había extendido por tiempo indefinido.

Un fuerte ruido un poco más lejos hizo sobresaltar al azabache, quien de inmediato se encaminó a toda velocidad hacia el lugar para averiguar lo que pasaba; más cuando llegó, lo que vió lo obligó a permanecer oculto en el follaje de un frondoso árbol cercano: justo ahí frente a sus ojos, pudo distinguir a la pelirrosa con el rostro empapado en llanto, los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar y una expresión con una mezcla de furia, rencor y sobre todo tristeza.

Aunque lo que más llamó la atención del pelinegro, aparte de verla con esa actitud tan diferente a la niña dulce, tierna y amable que él siempre veía; fue ver lo que había hecho la pelirrosa para crear tal escándalo: Sakura se encontraba de pie con las manos empuñadas y envueltas en chakra, mientras a su alrededor había varios árboles caídos, de los cuales varios troncos estaban completamente destrozados ante la agitada respiración de ella.

- _Con que éste es el resultado del entrenamiento que empezaste hace poco ¿eh, molestia?_ – pensó el azabache sorprendido mientras veía atentamente a Sakura. Justo estaba por salir de su escondite para ir a verla, cuando ocurrió algo que hizo que su pecho se oprimiera más de lo que ya de por sí estaba.

- Sakura-chan, ¿qué crees que haces? – preguntó un pelinegro que recién llegaba, desde la dirección opuesta de donde vino Sasuke – es peligroso que estés aquí sola y más en éstas condiciones – concluyó el chico para acercarse a la pelirrosa y abrazarla con fuerza.

- Yo… yo sólo – titubeó la pelirrosa con la voz entrecortada gracias al nudo que sentía en su garganta, más prefirió callar al sentir el cálido contacto del pelinegro que la abrazaba y le correspondió el gesto apegándose aún más al pecho de él.

- No deberías estar sola – habló con dulzura el azabache – sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí para ti. Estaremos juntos para superar éste duro momento.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó con tono triste la pelirrosa sin despegarse del azabache, su llanto era aún mayor y estaba empapando la ropa de él. Sasuke observaba todo desde su sitio, sentía que su corazón le dolía cada vez más y la respiración se le dificultaba, ¡tenía que salir pronto de ahí!, y ya no le importaba que lo vieran – Itachi-san…

- Por supuesto – respondió el pelinegro – Sasuke, okaasan y yo siempre estaremos para ti. Aunque mi otouto sea tan amargado, ha demostrado que también se preocupa por tu bienestar; y por okaasan yo no creo que lo dudes – añadió con una dulce sonrisa.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – dijo la pelirrosa soltando a Itachi para verlo a los ojos – dudo que siquiera le agrade, siempre que me ha tenido que salvar me recuerda que no soy más que una molestia para él – hablaba la oji jade con dolor, inundando sus ojos de nuevo con amargas lágrimas de tristeza.

- No digas eso por favor – suplicó Itachi acariciándole una de sus mejillas, bañada en llanto.

- Es cierto Itachi-san – replicó la oji jade, haciendo que Sasuke experimentara un terrible sentimiento al escucharla hablar así sobre lo que él le hacía: culpabilidad – Sasuke-kun es un ninja fuerte, además es muy guapo y está acostumbrado a tener a todo el mundo a sus pies. Nunca se ha preocupado por mí y dudo que llegue a hacerlo algún día, al menos no de manera sincera.

Sakura volvió a hundir su rostro en el pecho de Itachi mientras su cuerpo se estremecía a causa de los sollozos y el llanto incontenible que se apoderó de nuevo de ella; el pelinegro sólo la rodeó de nuevo con sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza, como queriéndole dar a entender que todo estaría bien. Sasuke notó que su hermano mayor dirigió la vista con expresión severa al lugar donde él estaba oculto; así que al verse descubierto decidió alejarse de ahí lo más rápido que pudo.

Al llegar a la mansión, Sasuke pasó de largo hacia su habitación sin atreverse siquiera a mirar a su madre, pudo escuchar sus lamentos en el jardín, pero no se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte como para darle ánimo a ella; además escuchar la conversación de su hermano con la pelirrosa lo tenía realmente abatido.

- ¿Hmp? – se preguntó Sasuke al ver el enorme ramo que había en la habitación de la pelirrosa, cuidadosamente arreglado en un lindo florero – ah, es cierto. Ese Sai fue el que le envió las flores – añadió el pelinegro con los ojos entrecerrados expresando un poco de enojo; más al ver detenidamente el ramo, pudo notar la pequeña tarjeta en medio de la gran cantidad de flores y sintió curiosidad de saber lo que ese raro y pálido chico le había escrito a la oji jade.

- Me siento culpable de haber dejado sola a Mikoto-san – se escuchó la voz de la pelirrosa, interrumpiendo la invasión que iba a cometer Sasuke en la privacidad de Sakura.

- Okaasan fue quien me envió a buscarte Saku – respondió Itachi mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí – llegué temprano y ella se preocupó por mi otouto y por ti, así que me pidió que los trajera.

- ¿Y Sasuke-kun? – preguntó con preocupación la pelirrosa – todavía debe estar por ahí solo, ¡debemos ir a buscarlo!

- No es necesario – intervino con seriedad el azabache menor bajando por las escaleras – recién llegué así que no debes preocuparte por mí. Tampoco debes preocuparte tú Itachi – añadió con sarcasmo el pelinegro.

- Ya sabía que estabas bien otouto – respondió tranquilamente Itachi – te vi en el bosque sumido en tus pensamientos, estaba a punto de hablarte cuando escuché un fuerte ruido y sentí a mi flor de cerezo cerca. ¿Tú no lo escuchaste Sasuke? – preguntó irónicamente con una sonrisa de lado.

- Hmp, no sé de qué hablas – dijo secamente Sasuke – probablemente me fui de ese lugar antes del dichoso ruido.

- No es posible otouto – rebatió el pelinegro de coleta – te digo que estabas ahí cuando…

- Al fin llegan – interrumpió Mikoto con ojos llorosos – me alegra que los encontraras Ita-kun.

- No fue nada okaasan – respondió Itachi con una tierna sonrisa hacia su madre, quien le devolvió el gesto – ahora vamos al jardín, creo que a todos nos hará bien hablar o distraernos un poco.

Los días pasaron y todos en la mansión parecían sobrellevar la dolorosa situación de la mejor manera.

- ¿Cómo que te vas Ita-kun? – preguntó Mikoto al borde del llanto – hace unos días fue la ceremonia en memoria de Fugaku e Itsuki, ¿y ya nos abandonarás?

- Entiende okaasan – trataba de razonar el pelinegro con su madre – la Hokage me ha asignado con un escuadrón ANBU para una misión especial y no puedo negarme.

- Pero Itachi-san – decía la pelirrosa con evidente angustia – no me quiero arriesgar, ¿qué tal que a ti también te pase algo? No podría soportarlo – comentó la pelirrosa mientras algunas lágrimas empezaban a brotar. Sasuke sólo los observaba a todos con seriedad, después de todo Itachi le había puesto al tanto de la verdadera situación la noche antes.

_Flash Back_

- ¿Qué pasa Itachi? ¿Por qué estás tan misterioso? – le preguntó Sasuke a su hermano luego de que ambos estuvieron corriendo por el bosque hasta llegar a un lugar seguro para hablar.

- Estuve investigando todo – reveló Itachi con un semblante tan serio que logró preocupar a Sasuke – no fue fácil pero logré averiguar cuál fue la famosa misión en la que murieron otousan e Itsuki-sama.

- ¿Cómo lo lograste? – cuestionó Sasuke con los ojos bien abiertos, demostrando la gran sorpresa que tenía por las palabras de su hermano.

- Por poco me descubren – empezó a decir el pelinegro mayor – pero por suerte tengo buenos y leales compañeros, ellos me cubrieron mientras yo revisaba los archivos de la Hokage.

- Sabes que esto te pude costar caro, ¿verdad? – interrogó Sasuke seriamente levantando una ceja – si te llegan a descubrir…

- Pero eso no pasará – interrumpió Itachi enérgicamente – hmp. Ahora, ¿quieres concentrarte en lo importante?

- Bien, ¿de qué trataba la misión y por qué otousan no nos quiso decir nada? – preguntó Sasuke, viendo el serio rostro que mantenía su hermano.

- Venganza – se limitó a decir Itachi, dejando a un confundido Sasuke; más luego de una pausa decidió continuar – como sabrás, el clan Haruno no es procedente de Konoha, llegaron hace algunos años luego de una invasión a su aldea natal que tenía por objetivo acabar con ellos. Sin embargo los Haruno son demasiado poderosos y lograron sobrevivir en su gran mayoría.

- Eso ya lo sé.

- ¡Escucha! – exigió Itachi molesto – la madre de Sakura, Hikari Haruno, murió durante esa batalla y no cuando dio a luz como nos dijo otousan; al parecer ocultaron esa verdad para no remover las heridas en el clan Haruno, sin embargo Itsuki-sama nunca pudo superar la pérdida de su esposa a manos de esos ninja renegados y estuvo siguiéndoles la pista todo éste tiempo, ideando su plan de venganza.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con otousan? – preguntó Sasuke confundido.

- Hmp – susurró Itachi bajando la mirada unos segundos – otousan se involucró por decisión propia. Sabes la forma de ser de él, siempre quería tenerlo todo bajo control y que nada escapara de su conocimiento; por accidente Itsuki-sama se descuidó y otousan descubrió lo que tramaba, así que quiso ayudarlo. Al principio el padre de Sakura se negó, no quería arriesgar a nadie más porque después de todo era algo personal, pero a Fugaku Uchiha jamás se le ha podido decir que no sin que él haga algo al respecto.

Al decir esto ambos hermanos esbozaron una amarga sonrisa luego de recordar lo testarudo que era su padre, sin embargo ambos tenían claro que lo que Fugaku había hecho, no había sido sólo por testarudo, era más que eso: lo había hecho por honor y lealtad a su más grande amigo y camarada, Itsuki Haruno.

- Otousan empezó a colaborarle clandestinamente con investigaciones, ya sabes, de rastreo – prosiguió Itachi – hasta que lograron ubicarlos y obtener toda la información que Itsuki-sama necesitaba; se suponía que su papel iba hasta ahí, pero otousan se negó a abandonar a su amigo a su suerte y dejarlo ir sólo. Se empeñó por todos los medios en ayudarlo y convencerlo de dejar que lo acompañara, para ese entonces ellos ya eran tan unidos como miembros de un mismo clan y por más obstáculos que Itsuki-sama quiso ponerle a otousan para que no se arriesgara, él siempre tenía una solución para todo, hasta que no tuvo de otra más que aceptar.

- Pero me dices que los Haruno son muy poderosos – dijo Sasuke pensativo – no logro comprender, ¿si ya habían podido pelear y sobrevivir una vez, por qué ahora no lo lograron? Itsuki-sama era muy fuerte y sumado al gran poder de nuestro padre no entiendo cómo no cumplieron la misión.

- Verás otouto – continuó el pelinegro mayor luego de dar un largo suspiro – en las misiones no siempre las cosas salen de acuerdo a lo planeado; y ésta no fue la excepción. Luego de haber planeado todo cuidadosamente, Itsuki-sama se dejó influenciar de otousan para que llevaran menos refuerzos de lo que tenían pensado anteriormente; ambos se dejaron llevar por el exceso de confianza y redujeron el escuadrón más de la mitad de lo que era al principio. Itsuki-sama no quiso arriesgar a su clan y sólo permitió que lo acompañaran dos de sus hombres de confianza, nuestro padre, por su parte decidió que con el poder de un solo Uchiha bastaba para completar con éxito la misión.

- Y… por lo visto no fue así, ¿verdad? – dijo Sasuke con tristeza, dándose cuenta de que su padre no era invencible como él creía.

- ¡Otousan era muy fuerte! – le recriminó Itachi como si hubiera adivinado el pensamiento de Sasuke – y si no hubiera sido por su descuido, habrían podido regresar con bien.

- ¿Qué descuido?

- Luego de haber emboscado a los ninjas renegados, sólo una minoría de ellos sobrevivió y escaparon – explicó el azabache mayor – de los ninja de Konoha habían quedado pocos sobrevivientes, entre ellos otousan y el padre de Sakura; pero también se desanimaron al ver la cantidad de bajas que hubo, ellos estaban muy heridos y se dedicaron a tratar de curar a los que podían: Itsuki-sama se encargaba de los jutsu de curación y otousan le daba chakra cuando era necesario. Estaban en eso cuando accidentalmente activaron una trampa que los enemigos habían dejado en el lugar. No pudieron reaccionar a tiempo, así que no alcanzaron a escapar del impacto.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste de todo esto? – preguntó Sasuke luego de permanecer un largo rato en silencio, meditando todo lo que Itachi había dicho.

- Sólo tres shinobi regresaron con vida – respondió Itachi viendo las estrellas – un miembro del clan Haruno y otros dos ninja. Ellos fueron los encargados de darle el informe a la Hokage y detallar el sitio exacto donde estaban los cuerpos.

Sasuke se quedó pensativo, con la mirada perdida en algún lugar del bosque, tratando de procesar todo lo que su hermano mayor le decía. No sabía si culpar a Sakura por lo que le pasó a su padre, después de todo fue Itsuki quien empezó todo con su venganza; por otro lado, el azabache era consciente de que nadie, ni el mismo señor Haruno, había obligado a Fugaku a participar en la misión, al contrario, el Haruno trató de persuadirlo para que no se involucrara, sin embargo el Uchiha era tan orgulloso y prepotente que no había quien le pudiera negar algo y salirse con la suya, eso sumado al valor que Fugaku le daba a la amistad y el compañerismo, jugaron en contra para que la situación tuviera unas consecuencias tan catastróficas.

- La razón por la que te digo ésto – volvió a hablar Itachi – es no sólo para que lo sepas, sino para que comprendas las razones por las cuales debo irme.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – inquirió Sasuke con los ojos como platos.

- Entiende que Itsuki-sama no planeó esto solo como una venganza por la reducción de su clan y la muerte de su esposa – dijo tranquilamente el pelinegro – sino que lo hizo también por proteger a Sakura-chan.

- ¿Qué tiene ella que ver?

- Mientras haya más de esos ninjas que tratan de acabar con los Haruno, Sakura-chan seguirá en peligro – habló firmemente Itachi – le prometí a otousan que cuidaría de ella; y para eso debo acabar con ellos con tal de garantizar el bien de Saku, lo haré.

- ¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo? – inquirió enojado el Uchiha menor, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su hermano – ¿piensas que cumplirás tu promesa cometiendo el mismo error que otousan?

- Claro que no, lo tengo todo planeado, ¡no te preocupes tanto otosan! – respondió Itachi con una sonrisa, mientras le revolvía el cabello cariñosamente a Sasuke que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido a causa de que Itachi lo hubiera llamado como si fuera su padre, ¡tenía razones para preocuparse después de todo!.

- Hmp – musitó Sasuke aún molesto.

- Estaré bien – lo tranquilizó Itachi – conozco a algunas personas que ya me están esperando fuera de Konoha y tengo la autorización de la Hokage. Sólo me queda algo pendiente.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó curioso el azabache menor.

- Asegurarme de que Saku estará bien – dijo esto Itachi mirando fija y seriamente a Sasuke.

- ¿Tú también con eso? – expresó Sasuke con molestia mientras se cruzaba de brazos con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo al ver el rostro de confusión de Itachi, le contó la conversación que tuvo con Fugaku donde le prometió cuidar de la pelirrosa.

- Eso me parece muy bien – comentó Itachi con una sonrisa que a Sasuke le pareció un poco fingida – sabes lo importante que fue Itsuki-sama para otousan y lo mucho que significó para él que le hayas prometido eso, así que confío en que cumplirás, ¿verdad? – inquirió seriamente Itachi, con expresión de preocupación. A él si que le importaba el bienestar de esa pelirrosa, eso, o tomaba tan en serio el honor del clan como Fugaku.

- Hmp – suspiró Sasuke con pesadez – pienso que haría más acompañándote en lugar de quedarme como niñera de esa molestia – concluyó el azabache haciendo que Itachi soltara una pequeña carcajada.

- Otousan, ¿cuándo crees que mi otouto entienda? – preguntó Itachi mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, para luego ver directamente a Sasuke que lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y rostro de confusión – olvídalo, el punto es que eres un genin y no podría llevarte porque va contra las reglas. Si aún así me empeño en llevarte, ambos tendríamos problemas como que nos tachen de traidores y no podríamos regresar jamás; eso no nos permitiría cumplirle la promesa que le hicimos a nuestro padre, lo mejor será que…

- ¿Tú también le prometiste algo a otousan? – interrumpió Sasuke con interés en lo que su hermano acababa de decir.

- Ambos prometimos cuidar a Sakura-chan, ¿recuerdas? – dijo Itachi luego de dudar unos segundos.

- No, yo le prometí ayudarte a cuidarla – dijo Sasuke acusadoramente – tú… ¡tú prometiste casarte con ella! – gritó casi enfadado el azabache, haciendo que Itachi sonriera de lado con superioridad.

- Primero debo velar por su bienestar, de poder casarme con ella lo haría ahora mismo – replicó Itachi con burla, viendo la graciosa expresión de molestia de su hermanito – pero sabes que eso sería ilegal. Por eso necesito que la cuides mientras no estoy, me mantendré en contacto contigo y te informaré de como avancen las cosas, ¿te parece?

- Hmp – volvió a suspirar Sasuke con cansancio – supongo que si no hay de otra, me encargaré de proteger a esa molestia – finalizó con esto, para sonreír de lado mientras su hermano hacía lo mismo.

_Fin Flash Back_

- No se preocupen, si todo sale como lo tengo planeado, regresaré pronto.

- Lo mismo dijo tu padre – sentenció Mikoto severamente con los brazos cruzados.

- Por favor no me dejes Itachi-san – suplicó la pelirrosa tristemente – no me abandones tú también.

- Jamás haría eso mi hermoso cerezo – dijo Itachi dulcemente viendo a los ojos a la pelirrosa mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella y le acariciaba el rostro con ternura – puedes estar segura que yo siempre te am… – el pelinegro abrió los ojos de golpe y se alejó un paso de ella, carraspeó un par de veces la garganta y luego la volvió a mirar con una sonrisa – yo siempre te acompañaré, así sea sólo de corazón y espíritu.

- Ita-kun – susurró con sorpresa la pelinegra, casi inaudiblemente, observando el enorme sonrojo que tenía la pelirrosa y la extrañamente seria expresión que tenía Sasuke quien, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, tenía el ceño violentamente fruncido y parecía que tenía una especie de tic, además de estar de brazos cruzados mientras golpeaba sonoramente su pie derecho en el suelo.

- Iré a prepararme, debo partir mañana temprano – añadió Itachi para dirigirse rápidamente hacia las escaleras rumbo a su habitación – _otosan, ¿qué pasará si no logro cumplir con lo que hablamos aquella vez? Perdóname otouto, perdóname Sakura… en parte éste viaje lo hago también por mí, debo alejarme al menos un tiempo de ti lindo cerezo antes de que…_ – el pelinegro suspiró ampliamente mientras subía las escaleras y todas éstas ideas cruzaban velozmente por su cabeza.

* * *

Nos leemos luego! ^u^


	15. Chapter 15

Oh, no puedo creer que por fin publico de nuevo!... Han pasado como,,, ¿tres días? ._. ,,, eeen fin, ¡gracias por haberme dejado sus comentarios y opiniones que... ok, pasaré a responderles pero ésta vez mejor al final, hice una nota final con las respuestas porque quedó un poco larga,, es que ustedes casi me matan de alegría al leer todos esos comentarios :'D ¡adoro sus comentarios! Sugerencias, spoilers, opiniones... ¡todo! ... es genial saber lo que piensan sobre la historia...

Sin más por ahora,,, el capítulo 15! :D

* * *

**Cap. 15**

Había pasado aproximadamente una hora luego de que Itachi subiera a su habitación a preparar todo para su misión, dejando a una sorprendida Mikoto, una sonrojada Sakura y un enojado Sasuke; cuando de repente el sonido de la puerta de entrada rompió el silencio que reinaba.

- Yo iré – se levantó Sasuke bruscamente de su asiento dirigiéndose a la puerta, asombrando a Mikoto, ya que su hijo menor nunca se había mostrado interesado en recibir a las visitas; todo lo contrario, el sonido de alguien golpeando la puerta, era como un llamado de alerta para Sasuke que se escabullía a toda velocidad a un lugar lejano del jardín o a su habitación.

- ¡Buenas noches! – saludó sonriente una rubia que atravesaba la puerta en compañía de otras personas – esperamos no incomodar, pero venimos a despedir a Itachi-san.

- ¿Cómo lo saben todos ustedes? – inquirió curioso Itachi al hacerse presente luego de escuchar varias voces en su casa.

- Yo… le comenté algo al respecto a Ino – habló con nerviosismo un pelinegro de tez pálida – pero fue ella quien se encargó de decirle a todos los demás – finalizó apuntando acusadoramente a la rubia que lo miraba peligrosamente.

- Por favor Itachi, no te enojes con Sai o con Ino – los defendió un rubio, parándose hasta el frente del grupo con una enorme sonrisa – el punto es que estamos aquí y venimos a desearte suerte en tu misión ¡dattebayo!

- T-te trajimos a-algunos p-presentes Itachi-sama – dijo apenada una oji perla, al tiempo que le extendía un recipiente con algunas golosinas al azabache, quien lo recibió con una linda sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a la Hyuga.

- Nosotros también traíamos algunas provisiones pero… – intervino un chico con rasgos caninos que llevaba un cachorrito en su cabeza – en el camino Choji se las comió todas.

- ¡Todo estaba delicioso! – respondió el aludido mientras seguía comiendo, ignorando las miradas asesinas que los demás le dirigían.

- Me impresionas Ino – dijo la pelirrosa refiriéndose a su amiga que la miró con confusión – no puedo creer que no le avisaras a la aldea entera para que vinieran a despedir a Itachi-san – finalizó con burla la oji jade haciendo enojar a la rubia y provocando risas en sus amigos.

- Yo también les traje algo – dijo Sai mientras buscaba algo en su mochila ante la mirada expectante de los demás.

- ¿El mensajero no pudo traerlo por ti ésta vez? – preguntó mordaz Sasuke, cruzado de brazos.

- ¿Eh? – susurró el artista sin entender - ¿lo dices por las flores?

- Es cierto – exclamó la pelirrosa mirando a Sai con una encantadora sonrisa – no te agradecí personalmente por ellas, estaban muy hermosas.

- Si ya hasta se toma más molestias por ti que por mí – se quejó la rubia haciendo un puchero – esa vez en la florería se tardó bastante supervisando lo de la preparación de ese ramo.

- Es que sé lo mucho que significan para la feíta – respondió Sai sonriente – recuerdo la historia que nos contaste sobre las veces que de pequeña ibas con Itsuki-sama a recoger flores para llevar a la tumba de Hikari-san.

- Lo sabía – dijo la pelirrosa dirigiéndose al artista – en cuanto vi el ramo supe que lo hacías con esa intención.

- Así es – confirmó el pelinegro interrumpiendo la búsqueda de lo que llevaba en su mochila – en cuanto me dijiste que tu padre regresaba pensé en enviarte las flores para demostrarte mi apoyo y para que lo recibieras con las rosas que tanto le gustaban a tu madre, junto con las sakuras que recolectaba para ti.

- Y yo que pensé que no sabías de flores y por eso habías elegido esa combinación tan rara – intervino la rubia comprendiendo la situación – ¡Eres tan dulce Sai! – exclamó la rubia mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Sai.

- ¡Es cierto! – dijo Naruto luego de haberse quedado pensativo durante unos minutos – había olvidado esa historia Sakura-chan – comentó el rubio rascándose la cabeza apenado.

- Eso no importa Naruto – lo animó la pelirrosa – además no me sorprende que lo hayas olvidado, ¡ni sé en qué mundo vives! Y Sai, de seguro las flores le encantaron a otousan – se dirigió de nuevo al artista con expresión triste – ayer fui a dejarlas en su tumba, junto con otras para Fugaku-sama.

Sakura permaneció inmóvil con la mirada clavada en el suelo, sus amigos la observaban con preocupación sin saber qué decirle, hasta que Itachi se acercó a ella y la abrazó por los hombros, sorprendiendo a todos cuando ella se giró hacia él para abrazarlo de frente mientras el azabache mayor la rodeaba con sus brazos con fuerza.

- No te vayas Itachi-san, onegai shimasu – suplicó la pelirrosa abrazando más fuerte al pelinegro que estaba apoyando su cara contra la cabeza de la oji jade, aspirando con suavidad su olor a cerezos.

- Gomen mi hermosa flor de cerezo – se disculpó el azabache sintiendo su pecho empapado por el llanto de la pelirrosa – me duele demasiado alejarme de ti, pero te aseguro que haré todo lo posible por regresar pronto.

- Creo que les gustará mi regalo – dijo el artista pelinegro sacando un par de rollos de su mochila – con esto podrán recordarse durante el tiempo que estén separados – expresó mientras les extendía los rollos a Itachi y a Sakura.

- ¿Qué es esto Sai? – inquirió la pelirrosa secando el rastro de las lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro y recibiendo uno de los pergaminos que le ofrecía el artista, lentamente lo desenrolló y se sorprendió al ver que era un dibujo de ella sentada junto a un hermoso lago junto a Itachi, ambos observando el cielo estrellado, mientras la oji jade tenía su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del pelinegro y él la tenía abrazada - ¿C-cómo es que…?

- ¿Los vi? – completó la pregunta Sai, quien decidió contestar ante el gesto afirmativo que hizo Sakura con la cabeza – bueno, yo estaba entrenando una noche en el bosque y cuando me sentí agotado quise ir al lago a descansar un poco y refrescarme; pero cuando llegué los vi a ustedes dos allí sentados contemplando las estrellas junto a unos platos vacíos donde supuse que habían cenado momentos antes.

- Sí que eres raro – dijo Kiba mirando con desconfianza a Sai – te gusta eso de estar espiando a la gente y dibujándola cuando no te ven.

- Me gusta dibujar a mis amigos – se defendió el artista – y éstas situaciones de la vida diaria me encanta plasmarlas en mis pinturas.

- ¿Y cómo explicas ésta? – preguntó Itachi enrollando de nuevo el pergamino que Sai le había pasado a él, nadie más pudo verlo por estar pendientes de la discusión entre Kiba y el pelinegro.

- Bueno, sé que lo que dibujé ahí aún no ha pasado – respondió tranquilamente Sai – pero estoy seguro de que es cuestión de tiempo – finalizó el artista, dejándolos a todos intrigados, excepto a Itachi que sólo le devolvió la sonrisa a Sai y luego se dirigió a la pelirrosa.

- En ese caso – dijo Itachi con un tono de voz y una mirada hacia la pelirrosa que hicieron que todas las chicas presentes se emocionaran y se sonrojaran sin poder evitarlo, incluída Sakura – quiero que intercambiemos; yo conservaré ese como recuerdo del maravilloso tiempo compartido a tu lado que me servirá como motivación para regresar pronto.

- I-Ita… – trató de decir la pelirrosa al ver como el pelinegro le quitaba el rollo de sus manos para entregarle el que tenía él.

- Y tú – prosiguió el azabache – conservarás éste como una promesa de mi regreso y del destino que nos espera juntos cuando todo esto haya acabado, ¿te parece? – preguntó de una forma que sólo un Uchiha podía usar, haciendo que a la pelirrosa le temblaran las rodillas y sólo pudiera atinar a asentir con la cabeza.

- Ya tenemos que irnos Hinata-sama – intervino un castaño rompiendo el ambiente que se había formado en la atmósfera – si no regresamos pronto Hiashi-sama se puede enojar.

- No hay problema – dijo Naruto – yo puedo acompañar a Hinata hasta su casa.

- Una razón más para que Hiashi-sama se enfade y castigue de por vida a Hinata-sama – replicó seriamente Neji.

- N-no te preocupes N-Naruto-kun – respondió la oji perla sonrojada sin poder ver a los ojos al rubio – i-iré con Neji-san.

- Bien, fuera todos – dijo Ino sonriente mientras empujaba a los demás hacia la calle, no sin antes girarse hacia la pelirrosa para guiñarle un ojo y susurrarle – hablamos luego frentona.

- Yo también me iré a descansar – habló Itachi luego de dar un gran bostezo y estirar sus brazos con pereza, después le dio un amoroso beso en la mejilla a la pelirrosa, tiñendo sus mejillas de un intenso rojo carmín – descansa mi adorado cerecito, buenas noches okaasan, duerme bien otouto – se despidió de todos, a Mikoto le dio un abrazo y a Sasuke le revolvió un poco el cabello.

- Descansa bien Ita-kun – respondió la pelinegra cuando Itachi subía por las escaleras – mañana temprano me levanto para despedirte – luego se dirigió a la pelirrosa – ¿No es increíble Sakura-chan? Ita-kun desde los cinco años no se despide de mí con un beso en la mejilla, ¡y ahora viene y te da las buenas noches a ti así!

- ¿En serio? – fue lo que atinó a preguntar la pelirrosa ante la confesión de Mikoto.

- Te lo aseguro – respondió feliz Mikoto – ¿y qué fue lo que dibujó tu amigo Sakura-chan? Con todo el alboroto sólo pude ver uno de los dibujos y fue el que se llevó Ita-kun.

- Ah, cierto – exclamó la pelirrosa mientras desenrollaba el pergamino ante la atenta mirada de Mikoto y Sasuke.

Los tres abrieron sus ojos con sorpresa al contemplar la pintura: era un dibujo de Itachi y Sakura dándose un tierno beso en los labios, él tenía su mano izquierda tomando con suavidad el rostro de la pelirrosa, mientras que con el brazo derecho la apegaba más a él por la cintura; por su parte la oji jade tenía sus dos manos sobre el pecho del azabache y se veía que estaba levemente sonrojada. Ambos estaban de pie en medio de un hermoso campo de flores, mientras algunos pájaros y mariposas volaban alrededor.

- ¡Es hermoso! – dijo finalmente la pelinegra con una sonrisa, observando fijamente el dibujo, después abrazó a Sakura y luego se dirigió a ambos – bien, ya es hora de dormir Sakura-chan; y tú también deberías acostarte ya Sasu-kun, hoy llegaste cansado y ya es tarde.

- Hmp – susurró el azabache para luego dirigirse a su habitación sin siquiera determinar a la pelirrosa o responderle a Mikoto algo más; unos segundos después, se escuchó el sonido de la puerta de su habitación cerrarse de golpe.

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano Itachi partió ante la angustiante preocupación de Mikoto y Sakura, a quienes en vano trató de consolar para que se quedaran tranquilas; luego se despidió de Sasuke a quien le encomendó una vez más el cuidado de las dos mujeres que quedaban en la casa y salió de la mansión rumbo a la entrada de Konoha, no quiso que lo acompañaran hasta allá pese a los ruegos de la oji jade, tampoco reveló quienes eran los compañeros que tendría, ni tampoco los refuerzos que decía que lo estaban esperando fuera de la aldea. Simplemente se marchó con la promesa de regresar y de mantenerse en contacto con todos hasta que la misión terminara.

- ¿Estás bien Sakura-chan? – preguntó el rubio a su amiga de ojos jade que se encontraba recostada en un árbol y muy pensativa.

- ¿Eh? Sí, si Naruto – respondió la pelirrosa volviendo a la realidad y sonriéndole falsamente al rubio – estoy bien, no te preocupes ¿Kakashi-sensei ya llegó?

- No, aún no – alegó el oji azul cruzando sus brazos tras su cuello y mirando hacia el horizonte – ya puedo imaginarme la excusa con la que nos saldrá ésta vez.

- ¿De quién hablan chicos? – preguntó el peli plata apareciendo detrás del rubio, haciéndolo dar un brinco por el susto.

- ¡Hasta que llega sensei! – reprochó la pelirrosa con el ceño fruncido.

- Bien, comencemos.

...

Los días pasaron, Itachi aún no se reportaba con su familia pero esa no era excusa para que tanto la pelirrosa como el azabache dejaran de lado sus entrenamientos, ambos avanzaban a la par con el rubio y se hacían cada día más fuertes; cierto día libre que tuvieron, decidieron ir juntos a Ichiraku para relajarse un poco de las presiones de la vida ninja.

- ¿Y qué ha pasado con Itachi? – preguntó el rubio mientras devoraba otro plato de ramen.

- No lo sé – respondió con nostalgia la pelirrosa – desde que se fue no he recibido ninguna noticia suya.

- No te preocupes Sakura-chan – habló Naruto con una sonrisa torcida y mirada maliciosa – en caso de que Itachi no regrese para seguir su compromiso contigo y no tienes con quién casarte… yo podría tal vez… ¡Auch!

Antes de que Naruto pudiera terminar su frase y abrazar a la pelirrosa quien ya lo veía con una notoria venita en su frente, un fuerte golpe en su cabeza lo hizo callarse para luego soltar un grito y algunas lágrimas por el dolor.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa teme?! – espetó el rubio sobándose donde el azabache lo había golpeado con fuerza – ¿Por qué me pegaste? Sólo jugaba para tratar de animar a Sakura-chan ¡dattebayo!

- Que ni se te ocurra dobe – dijo Sasuke con voz escalofriante sin siquiera mirar a Naruto, comiendo otro bocado de su plato.

- ¿Acaso estás celoso teme? – preguntó burlonamente el rubio mientras le pegaba suavemente con el codo, haciendo que a Sasuke se le brotara una venita por el enojo y un tic apareciera en uno de sus ojos – ¿Eh? ¿Es por eso Sasuke?

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! – gritó furioso el azabache levantándose de su silla para agarrar al rubio del cuello – a menos que quieras que éste sea tu último plato de ramen.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, déjalo! – intervino la pelirrosa con cara de preocupación, tratando de zafar al rubio del agarre del azabache.

- Hmp, no tiene caso – exclamó el pelinegro soltando a Naruto y sentándose de nuevo en su sitio.

- Con eso sólo me diste a entender que tengo la razón, Sasuke– dijo Naruto con sonrisa zorruna, viendo de reojo al pelinegro – a pesar de haberlo dicho en broma, resultó que es la verdad… dattebayo.

- ¿Así que prefieres que sea yo quien te mate y no Itachi? – habló el pelinegro con más enojo – porque te aseguro que él sería más piadoso contigo que yo.

- Eso es porque tú amas más a Sakura-chan que… ¡es broma teme, es broma! – se apresuró a decir el rubio luego de ver que Sasuke se levantaba de nuevo con chispas brotando de sus ojos y con claras intenciones de matarlo.

- Por favor cálmense chicos – dijo la pelirrosa sonriendo nerviosamente – todos en el local nos están viendo raro.

- Te dije que estarían aquí – se escuchó una voz de mujer en la entrada del local – y por lo visto causando problemas como de costumbre.

- No me extraña en absoluto – respondió con resignación otra mujer pelinegra que acompañaba a la pelirroja que habló antes.

- Okaasan – saludó nervioso el rubio al ver a Kushina que lo veía con reprobación – qué linda te ves hoy, dattebayo.

- ¡Naruto! – dijo enojada la pelirroja, haciendo que su hijo saliera corriendo del lugar siendo seguido por ella.

- Hmp – musitó el azabache con cansancio – otra vez se fue sin pagar su parte.

- Eso no importa ahora Sasu-kun – interrumpió la pelinegra con emoción en su rostro mientras les mostraba unos papeles en su mano – es Ita-kun, ¡al fin nos escribió!

* * *

Hola otra vez!... Respuestas a comentarios del capítulo anterior por aquí! ._./ ... Busquen sus lindos nick aquí abajo y gracias de nuevo por leer y/o comentar mi fic,,, cuídense mucho!...

**Nora-Maria** See, pues ya ves, Itachi si se ha preocupado por Sakura y la aprecia sinceramente; supongo que en sí era algo que se veía venir, ¿o no? Me haces pensar que fui la única loca a la que se le ocurrió que pasaría D: ;**Bella-swan11** tienes razón, éste tiempo servirá para que varios personajes aclaren sus mentes y decidan lo mejor, aún así no me gustaría estar en el lugar de Sakura, tener que decidir entre Itachi o Sasuke es algo... ¡espera! ¿qué rayos digo? claro que me gustaría! jajaaj,, xD ; **Kunoichi2518 **cierto, menos mal no es un mal que ronde por todo el clan Uchiha ¬¬ ;******Tamahara-chan** jajaja, no eres la única que se hace spoiler,, y créeme, no estás muy lejos de la verdad,, pero tampoco muy cerca,, es que mi imaginación es un poco exagerada, leo el manga y pienso "qué pasaría si..." e imagino situaciones diferentes a como son en realidad,,, no tengo idea de lo que piensen sobre lo que escribiré pero espero que comprendan mi locura :'D ; **Sabaku no Adhii **jajajaja, lo sé,, Itachi es una dulzura! él y Naruto si que saben sacar de quicio a Sasuke ¬w¬ ; **Lizie-azul **ay, ¿crees que seguiré con mi ola homicida? eso hiere mis sentimientos y me da ideas que no son convenientes para Itachi u.u ,,, jajaja, naa mentira! Itachito estará bien, ¡tiene que estarlo! D: ;**********freya no uta** aaaww ¿también tú? le llaman la mala suerte a Itachi u.u ,, jajaja es una posibilidad, tal vez Itachi lo considere .-.****

Gracias por a todas por esos lindos comentarios que tanto me motivan a seguir :) me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo y espero que éste también haya sido de su agrado... Nos leemos luego! ^w^


	16. Chapter 16

Hola!... Lamento la tardanza :( ,,, he estado muy ocupada, en serio perdón... de nuevo no podré responder comentarios pero sin falta el fin de semana los responderé en el siguiente capítulo...

Gracias por leer y por apoyarme :D ... espero que sigan aquí cuando la locura se apodere de mi mente y empiece a escribir cosas raras .-. ... pero ya saben lo que dicen, éste mundo es de los locos! :D ... ok, ya divago :/ ¡gracias por todo! Nos leemos en un par de días ;)

* * *

**Cap. 16**

Una vez llegaron a la mansión, Mikoto se apresuró a entregarle las respectivas cartas Sakura y a Sasuke, retirándose luego hacia el jardín a leer la suya. Sasuke miraba con el ceño fruncido de reojo a la pelirrosa que sonreía constantemente mientras leía lo que sea que Itachi le había escrito.

- La pondré junto al dibujo – dijo alegremente la pelirrosa para sí misma, mientras subía corriendo las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

- _Hmp, al menos ahora sin esa molestia cerca podré concentrarme_ - pensó el azabache fijando su vista en el mensaje que su hermano le había enviado, leyendo con atención:

"_¡Hola otouto! Espero que puedas perdonarme por no haberte reportado antes los avances que he tenido en la misión que te conté y sobre la que tú, y solamente tú tienes el mayor conocimiento. En unos días regresarán a la aldea los ANBU que la Hokage envió conmigo para que me sirvieran de apoyo durante el viaje, no consideré necesario que permanezcan a mi lado y se involucren más, sabiendo que ya tengo un gran equipo esperándome no muy lejos de aquí._

_Si alguien te llega a preguntar algo, por favor no les digas nada de lo que te he contado; si okaasan te dice algo o la ves muy preocupada, simplemente dile que debe estar tranquila, después de todo no estoy solo y tengo al tío como principal aliado para vengar la muerte de otousan y de Itsuki-sama. En cuanto llegue con ellos al lugar que acordamos, te escribiré de nuevo para ponerte al tanto de lo que hagamos; mientras tanto lo mejor será que destruyas cada carta que te envíe luego de que la leas, para evitar futuros problemas que puedan comprometer el éxito de ésta misión._

_Espero que sigas con tus entrenamientos y te hagas muy fuerte Sasuke, sé que a mi regreso tú y yo tendremos asuntos que resolver y lo mínimo que espero es que estés a mi nivel. Cuida bien de okaasan y de Sakura-chan, dependiendo de cómo lo hagas así mismo decidiré si sigo o no adelante con lo acordado con otousan, o si mejor actúo de forma diferente pero honorable según lo que él quería para la que llegó a considerar como a una hija._

_Pdta: lo mejor será que no trates de responderme ninguna carta a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, en ese caso yo te haré saber la manera adecuada de hacerlo. Itachi_"

Sasuke leyó y leyó una y otra vez la carta escrita por su hermano, ¿a quiénes se refería cuando mencionaba al gran equipo que lo esperaba? No le extrañaba que Itachi enviara de regreso a los ninja que la Hokage le había asignado en su escuadrón, después de todo su hermano mayor era conocido por ser uno de los shinobi más fuertes de la aldea y su orgullo era casi igual a su talento, razón por la cual lo más seguro era que Itachi considerara superflua la compañía de otras personas que probablemente morirían innecesariamente durante la misión. Sin embargo otra duda era la que más rondaba por la cabeza del pelinegro y sabía que sólo había una persona capaz de resolverla, así que en cuanto vió a su madre cruzar por la entrada del jardín con dirección a la cocina se apresuró a alcanzarla.

- Okaasan, ¿qué tío es el que dice Itachi que está esperándolo? – inquirió el pelinegro haciendo palidecer a su madre.

- ¿I-Ita-kun te ha dicho algo? – preguntó con nerviosismo la mujer, con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Me pidió que te dijera que no te preocuparas porque él estaría con "el tío", quien es su principal aliado para la misión – respondió seriamente el azabache sin dejar de mirar a los ojos a Mikoto.

- Entonces a ti también te lo dijo – expresó la pelinegra evadiendo la mirada de su hijo menor que le exigía una respuesta con la vista – creí que te enterarías de tu tío de otra manera, pero veo que Itachi quiere que lo sepas todo ahora.

- ¿Hay algo que deba saber? – preguntó con voz enojada el pelinegro y con los ojos entrecerrados.

- El tío del que habla Ita-kun es Madara, Madara Uchiha – soltó la pelinegra viendo el rostro de confusión de Sasuke – él lidera un grupo de ninjas muy fuertes llamado Akatsuki.

- ¿Akatsuki? – preguntó Sasuke con los ojos como platos, él sin duda recordaba ese nombre; durante sus días en la Academia había escuchado de ellos como si fueran una leyenda urbana, luego cuando se convirtió en ninja supo que su existencia era real y que eran considerados como unos de los criminales más peligrosos y buscados – pero ellos son criminales.

- ¡Claro que no! – recriminó la pelinegra severamente, viendo Sasuke con el ceño fruncido – esa historia que conoces no es ni la mitad de la verdadera.

- ¿A qué te refieres okaasan?

- Hace muchos años, cuando los Uchiha ya eran conocidos en la aldea por su gran poder – empezó a relatar Mikoto – el Consejo del Fuego empezó a ver al clan como una amenaza potencial, en especial cuando se enteraron de que algunos miembros, entre ellos Madara, estaban experimentando con jutsus antiguos y desconocidos para aumentar su poder, llegando incluso a inventar técnicas que les ayudaba a desarrollar su sharingan a límites antes desconocidos.

- ¿Konoha los atacó? – preguntó el azabache con interés en la historia que Mikoto le contaba.

- Algo así – respondió la pelinegra en un suspiro – los ancianos les dijeron que si los Uchiha no renunciaban a lo que estaban haciendo, los expulsaría de la aldea y los tacharían como traidores; pues no estaban dispuestos a permitir una futura sublevación. El interés de Madara no era el de hacer un golpe de estado ni mucho menos, él sólo estaba un poco obsesionado con el poder y quiso llevarlo hasta sus límites, así que decidió abandonar Konoha para siempre en compañía de otros miembros del clan. Por lo que nos enteramos luego, con el tiempo otros shinobi de diferentes aldeas se han unido a su grupo en búsqueda de más poder; y nosotros, quienes elegimos quedarnos en la aldea, tuvimos que prometer guardar ese secreto.

Los meses pasaron y Sakura continuaba con su entrenamiento.

- ¿Cree… que estaré lista… para eso… Tsunade-sama? – preguntó la pelirrosa con la respiración entrecortada por el cansancio – faltan… sólo pocos meses y… no estoy segura de…

- ¡Tonterías Sakura! – respondió también agotada la rubia de ojos miel – haz entrenado duro durante éstos meses y eres una kunoichi muy fuerte. Confío en ti.

- Pero he escuchado que los exámenes chunin son muy difíciles – dijo con tristeza la pelirrosa, mirando fijamente el suelo.

- Tienes que confiar en ti misma – le animó la rubia poniéndose al lado de la oji jade – la razón por la que tu padre me pidió entrenarte, aparte de que controlaras mejor tu poder de control de chakra y aprendieras numerosas técnicas, es que estuvieras lista para presentar los exámenes chunin éste año. Eres mi alumna Sakura, estás más que capacitada para aprobarlos.

- ¿Otousan le dijo eso? – preguntó con una amarga sonrisa la pelirrosa, dirigiendo su vista a la rubia que la veía fijamente con sus ojos miel - ¿Él quería que yo presentara el exámen chunin?

- ¡Por supuesto! – respondió la Hokage con una enorme sonrisa, mirando al infinito cielo azul – Itsuki estaba seguro de que ese exámen sería pan comido para ti, una vez controlaras tu poder. Dominas el chakra mejor que un jounin, como digna Haruno que eres, por eso haz aprendido tan fácilmente las técnicas que te he enseñado. Si te interesa, ¡serías además una gran ninja médico!

El rostro de la pelirrosa se iluminaba cada vez más al escuchar las palabras de su maestra, el que la rubia le dijera todas las esperanzas y expectativas que el oji jade tenía en ella, le ayudaba a sentirse fuerte y a confiar más en sí misma para aceptar el reto que Tsunade le imponía. No iba a defraudar a su padre, haría que él desde el cielo se sintiera orgulloso de ella; así como la Hokage que vería con alegría a su alumna salir victoriosa de tan complicado reto.

Y sobre todo, lo haría por ella, se demostraría a sí misma que no siempre dependería de sus compañeros de equipo para rescatarla y defenderla, porque es lo suficientemente fuerte como para cuidarse sola. Definitivamente había tomado su decisión.

- Lo haré – dijo la pelirrosa con una arrogante sonrisa, mientras Tsunade la abrazaba con emoción.

- Lo celebraremos como es debido – exclamó feliz la rubia – vamos a mi oficina, ¡enviaré a Shizune por unas cuantas botellas de sake!

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero si yo no puedo beber – dijo la pelirrosa asustada – a mi edad eso es ilegal.

- Está bien, está bien – replicó la Hokage mientras movía sus manos restándole importancia al asunto – no tienes por qué alterarte, sólo descansa entonces. Daré por terminado tu entrenamiento por hoy.

- Hai Tsunade-sama – expresó sonriente la pelirrosa alejándose hacia la aldea - ¡Y sí, me encantaría que también me entrenara para ser una gran ninja médico como usted sensei! – gritó Sakura cuando ya estaba más lejos aún, dejando todavía más sonriente a la Hokage.

Sakura iba por el bosque de árbol en árbol, cuando de repente escuchó un fuerte ruido, producto de la caída de un enorme árbol que pudo divisar a la distancia; así que se apresuró hacia el lugar, preparada para atacar a algún intruso.

- ¿Naruto? – exclamó la pelirrosa sorprendida al ver a su amigo saltando feliz junto a los trozos que había dejado del tronco del árbol - ¿Qué crees que haces?

- Lo mismo que el teme y tú Sakura-chan – respondió el rubio con una enorme sonrisa – les dije que yo también estaba entrenando, ¿recuerdas?

- Etto… sí, pero – dijo la oji jade aún sin salir de su asombro, no se explicaba cómo el rubio había prácticamente pulverizado ese enorme árbol.

- ¿Impresionada? – preguntó burlón Naruto mientras la veía de lado – es mi nueva gran técnica, ya verás como me haré muy fuerte, ¡más que el teme! Jajaja, después de todo yo seré el próximo Hokage ¡dattebayo!

- ¡Cálmate Naruto! – regañó al rubio un hombre del que Sakura no se había percatado aún; la pelirrosa lo detalló cuidadosamente y pudo darse cuenta de que ya era mayo, de largo cabello blanco.

- No se enoje sabio pervertido – dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo, luego se apresuró a presentarlo ante la pelirrosa que lo veía con expresión de confusión – Sakura-chan, él es ero-sennin, un amigo de otousan y la persona que les dije que me estaba entrenando; ero-sennin, ella es Sakura-chan, mi compañera de equipo.

- ¡Mocoso, ya te dije que no me llamaras así! – gritó molesto Jiraiya para luego darle un fuerte golpe al rubio en la cabeza y dirigirse a la pelirrosa – pero que niñita más linda, ¡búscame cuando tengas dieciocho años!

- _¿Pero quién se cree que es éste tipo?_ – pensó la pelirrosa luego de que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo cuando Jiraiya le guiñara un ojo.

- ¡Oiga! ¿Qué cree que hace sabio pervertido? – espetó el rubio de mal humor – más le vale que deje en paz a Sakura-chan.

- Está bien Naruto, no te molestes – contestó el peli blanco tranquilamente – ya te entendí, vete con tu amiguita entonces, continuaremos mañana a la misma hora, ¿te parece?

- ¡¿Qué quiere decir con eso?! – inquirió la pelirrosa furiosa, sin embargo Jiraiya ya había desaparecido del lugar dejándola solamente con Naruto – Naruto, ¿qué quiso decir ese extraño sujeto con eso de "tu amiguita" eh?

- Etto… yo, no lo sé Sakura-chan – respondió el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa – mejor vámonos, ya es algo tarde, ¿quieres comer algo?

Naruto no le dio tiempo a la pelirrosa de responder, sólo salió a toda velocidad de ahí siendo seguido de cerca por ella. Cuando llegaron a la aldea, decidieron caminar tranquilamente un rato para conversar acerca del entrenamiento que ambos habían llevado a cabo esos días; se sorprendieron al darse cuenta de que ambos planeaban asistir a los exámenes chunin.

- ¿Crees que Sasuke-kun también irá? – preguntó la pelirrosa evitando la mirada del rubio.

- Pues si el teme es listo no lo hará – respondió el oji azul, haciendo que la pelirrosa lo mirara con curiosidad – quiero decir, ahora soy muy fuerte; y si él quiere conservar algo de ese enorme orgullo que tiene, lo mejor será que no vaya para que no quede en ridículo cuando lo derrote miserablemente.

- ¿Así que eso piensas dobe? – dijo tétricamente una voz detrás de la pelirrosa y el rubio – ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¿Acaso te asusté, miedosito?

- ¿A quién llamas miedosito? – espetó molesto el rubio girándose rápidamente hacia el azabache que lo miraba arrogante con una sonrisa de lado y los brazos cruzados – ¡Ya verás cuando termine contigo Sasuke!

- Bien, nos vemos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento chicos. ¡Diviértanse! – se despidió Kakashi quien venía con Sasuke, desapareciendo en una nube de humo y dejando a la pelirrosa sin saber qué hacer con sus compañeros.

- Que bueno verte Sasuke-kun – saludó la pelirrosa con una linda sonrisa, aunque el azabache ni la determinó, pues estaba ocupado lanzándose temibles miradas con el rubio – con Naruto nos dirigimos a comer algo, ¿verdad Naruto?

Pero una vez más la pelirrosa se vió ignorada, sus compañeros hacían gala de su eterna rivalidad y hacían huír asustadas a las personas que los veían por la calle.

- ¡Más les vale que dejen de ignorarme! – gritó molesta la oji jade, haciendo volar varias aves que se encontraban por ahí y acabando de aterrar a los aldeanos que salieron corriendo ante la furia de Sakura. Por su parte, tanto Sasuke como Naruto veían a la pelirrosa con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa y el miedo, después de todo ellos nunca habían visto así a Sakura y esa faceta suya los asustaba sobremanera, sin embargo el pelinegro al menos, no le daría el gusto de demostrárselo.

- ¿Qué crees que haces molestia? – preguntó fríamente el pelinegro.

- No quise gritarles, pero ustedes no me dejaron alternativa – respondió la pelirrosa con mirada indiferente y cruzada de brazos.

- ¿Te sientes bien Sakura-chan? – dijo el rubio preocupado de ver a su amiga así, ella nunca había sido tan desatenta y menos con el azabache.

- Tengo hambre, dijiste que iríamos a comer algo – exclamó la pelirrosa dándoles la espalda a sus compañeros y empezando a caminar – ¿Nos vamos o no?

- _¿Y ahora qué le pasa? Ha estado muy rara desde que Itachi envió esa última carta, ¿acaso será eso? ¿Se siente triste porque él dijo que tardaría más de lo que pensaba en la misión? ¿Tanto así lo extraña?_ – por alguna razón el pensar eso hacía que el azabache sintiera un profundo dolor en su pecho, algo en su interior presionaba con fuerza su corazón y eso lo hacía sentirse sumamente enojado; tanto así que sin darse cuenta, tenía los puños tan fuertemente cerrados que en cualquier momento los haría sangrar.

- ¡Teme! – la voz del rubio hizo reaccionar al azabache quien lo miró con odio – te dije que puedo ganarte en lo que sea, es más, te apuesto a que puedo comer más que tú.

- Sueñas dobe – dijo el azabache con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro.

- ¡¿Ya vienen?! – gritó a lo lejos la pelirrosa para llamar la atención de sus compañeros – ¡Si no llegan pronto, no habrá postre para ustedes!

- ¿Qué quieres decir Sakura-chan? – preguntó el oji azul llegando donde la pelirrosa - ¿Adónde tienes pensado ir?

- Bueno, es una ocasión especial – dijo sonriente la oji jade, cosa que extrañó a Sasuke y Naruto quienes la acababan de ver molesta hacía unos minutos – asistiremos a los exámenes chunin dentro de unos meses, estoy segura de que también irás Sasuke-kun; y los tres pasaremos ¡Será como una celebración por adelantado!

Sakura los vió con un brillo tan intenso en sus ojos jade que ninguno le pudo responder, ella sólo les sonrió dulcemente y se apresuró hacia la mansión Uchiha dejando a sus compañeros parados en su sitio sin saber cómo interpretar el cambio de ánimo de la pelirrosa.

- ¡Ya lo saben! – dijo con sonrisa juguetona la pelirrosa desde un tejado cercano – si no llegan a tiempo, no habrá postre.

- Espera Sakura-chan – exclamó el rubio para salir corriendo tras la pelirrosa junto con el azabache.

...

...

- ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele mucho! No vayas a tocarme Sakura-chan – se quejaba el rubio manteniendo su brazo sangrante de la pelirrosa.

- Deja de ser tan llorón Naruto – replicó la pelirrosa molesta mientras se acercaba al oji azul – puedo ayudarte, déjame curarte esa herida antes de que se infecte.

- Pero yo… – decía Naruto al borde del llanto, viendo a la pelirrosa examinando su brazo herido.

- Hmp – dijo el azabache con un evidente enojo – ya cállate dobe y deja que Sakura te cure de una vez.

Justo cuando la pelirrosa estaba sanando al rubio con su mano completamente envuelta en chakra curativo, apareció Sai con expresión seria entre los árboles.

- Tengo noticias urgentes para ustedes – dijo el pálido pelinegro sin siquiera saludar.

- También nos alegra verte Sai – replicó sarcásticamente el rubio que ya se sentía mucho mejor gracias a la pelirrosa – ¡Eres la mejor Sakura-chan! – le dijo a la pelirrosa, mientras movía su brazo con normalidad de nuevo.

- Te dije que podía ayudarte – dijo la oji jade fingiendo enojo para luego sonreír con el rubio.

- Si ya terminaron de jugar – intervino cortante el azabache, mirando luego a Sai para que prosiguiera.

- Como les decía – continuó el artista – los exámenes chunin serán aplazados hasta nuevo aviso.

- ¡Eso no puede ser! – exclamaron la pelirrosa y el rubio al unísono.

- Y eso no es lo peor – siguió hablando Sai – la razón es que al parecer atacarán la aldea, un extraño cuervo llegó con un mensaje donde le informaba a la Hokage acerca de la invasión.

- ¿Un cuervo? – dijo la pelirrosa con los ojos como platos, ella recordaba, al igual que el azabache, que Itachi había enviado las últimas cartas a través de un cuervo; incluso el azabache le había dado instrucciones para darle la respuesta a su mensaje a través del ave, que le llevaría el pergamino adonde él estaría gustoso de recibirlo.

- Así es – respondió el artista con mirada preocupada, sacando a la pelirrosa de sus pensamientos – ¿Sabes quién pudo haberlo enviado? Te haz puesto pálida de repente feíta, no te ves muy bien.

- Está agotada – replicó rápidamente Sasuke para encubrir a su hermano – tuvo que curar al idiota de Naruto y al parecer gastó demasiado chakra.

- Ah – expresó Sai convencido con la respuesta del azabache – en ese caso me retiro, debo informarle a más ninjas sobre la alerta. Nos vemos – se despidió el artista, desapareciendo luego en una nube de humo.

- _Un cuervo… sin duda es Itachi_ – pensaron a la vez Sasuke y Sakura, sin saberlo.

- _Sakura… al fin te veré pronto, otouto, más vale que estés listo_ – respondió mentalmente y sin intención, un azabache lejos de Konoha…

* * *

Seee,, lo sé,, hice una mezcla de Madara y Orochimaru,, pero es que Orochimaru me da escalofríos! D: con todo y esa lengua largotota :'( ... cambié la historia original, también lo sé u.u perdón! pero Madara me agrada tanto que *.* ... no diré más porque puedo resultar haciendo spoiler para quien no lea el manga :/ ...

Responderé sus lindos comentarios del capítulo anterior en el próximo capítulo :3 ... Gracias por leer y/o comentar :D

Nos leemos luego! ^u^


	17. Chapter 17

Hola de nuevo!... Antes que nada quiero agradecerles por todo su apoyo durante la publicación de éste fic... ya solamente quedan éste capítulo y dos más para el gran final *o* (aplausos imaginarios), sólo espero que les guste éstos últimos tres capítulos, es que... pues... eeh, verán... se avecina un enfrentamiento y, no soy muy buena para narrar peleas (entre otras cosas e.e) pero les garantizo que puse mi mayor esfuerzo :D ... las respuestas a los comentarios que me dejaron antes serán al final del capítulo porque ya me extendí de más en ésta nota u.u

Sin más por ahora, el capítulo 17... comienzo de la recta final ^w^ (por cierto, sé que el cumpleaños de Sakura fue hace mucho, de hecho cumplimos el mismo mes :D , pero simplemente se me ocurrió que en éste capítulo cumpliera años, por lo que pasa se me hace que es bien especial,,, ya me dirán ustedes que les pareció)

* * *

**Cap. 17**

Algunos meses más pasaron, la alerta aún seguía vigente y los entrenamientos se intensificaron para todos los shinobi de Konoha; sin embargo hoy era un día especial para la pelirrosa, o al menos se suponía que debía serlo, aunque el dolor por la reciente pérdida de su padre aún la atormentaba, no pudo negarse a asistir a la celebración que sus amigos y Mikoto le organizaron en el jardín de la mansión Uchiha.

- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sakura-chan! – gritó efusivamente un rubio lanzándose sobre la pelirrosa para abrazarla fuertemente.

- ¡Naruto, eres un baka! – regañó furiosa Ino – se suponía que debíamos esperar a que la frentona saliera al jardín y ahí todos le gritaríamos el feliz cumpleaños, ¿no podías esperarte?

- Jejeje, gomen Ino – rió Naruto nerviosamente sin soltar a la pelirrosa – es que estoy muy feliz de poder celebrar el cumpleaños de Sakura-chan, ¡además todo lo que Mikoto-san preparó para la fiesta se ve delicioso!

- No te preocupes Naruto – respondió Sakura con amabilidad, sorprendiendo al rubio de que ella no se enojara por no haberla soltado todavía – aprecio mucho que todos estén aquí y me hayan organizado todo esto.

- Bien, ¡que empiece la fiesta! – habló feliz Ten Ten.

Todos estaban sentados en una enorme mesa en el jardín llena de sabrosa comida, golosinas y refrescos, mientras conversaban animadamente y se relajaban un poco de todo el entrenamiento y el ajetreo por la supuesta invasión a la aldea; incluso Sasuke estaba presente, pues Mikoto le había dicho que si no asistía ya no le compraría esa katana que tanto le había gustado en la tienda de armamento ninja a la que solían ir… ni modo, el pelinegro no tuvo de otra más que sentarse a observar a los demás hablar y reír sin parar, mientras él se moría de aburrimiento, ignorando a esas molestas niñas que lo miraban insistentemente.

- ¿Pero qué es eso? – preguntó Kiba señalando al cielo, mientras sujetaba a Akamaru que no dejaba de ladrar.

- Creo que es un cuervo – dijo Neji mirando con los ojos entrecerrados donde Kiba apuntaba.

Efectivamente se trataba de un cuervo, el ave volaba en círculos a gran altura sobre el jardín, pero luego de unos minutos cambió de idea y empezó a caer en picada en dirección a ellos. Todos se apartaron de la mesa con rapidez a excepción de Sakura y Sasuke que permanecieron sentados observando el rápido descenso del cuervo, hasta que, en un parpadeo, el ave desapareció en el aire.

- ¿Adónde fue? – preguntó Lee en voz alta, expresando el mismo pensamiento que tenían todos.

- Sa-Sakura-chan, cuidado – dijo nerviosamente la oji perla, haciendo que todos miraran en dirección a la pelirrosa, donde se encontraba el cuervo sobre la mesa frente a ella.

- ¿Esto es para mí? – le preguntó la pelirrosa al cuervo al tiempo que desataba una pequeña bolsa que llevaba en una de sus patas, mientras el animal le depositaba al lado una rosa que llevaba en su pico – gracias, pequeño.

- ¿Qué crees que haces frentona? – inquirió Ino con enojo y preocupación, viendo a su amiga tratar con tanta tranquilidad al animal que hasta hace poco iba a estrellarse contra ella – esa cosa pudo matarte.

- Deja de exagerar Ino-puerca – recriminó la pelirrosa mirando fugazmente a la rubia, para luego tomar un pedazo de pan de la mesa y ofrecérsela al ave – come un poco de esto.

- ¿Un cuervo? – susurró Sai acercándose a la pelirrosa para hablarle sin que nadie más los escuchara – ¿acaso hay algo que quieras decirme feíta?

- Lamento no habértelo dicho antes Sai – se disculpó la pelirrosa en voz baja – no es seguro hablar de eso con nadie, aunque supongo que ya sabes de quién se trata, ¿verdad? – el artista no tuvo que responder más, simplemente asintió con la cabeza y le sonrió a la pelirrosa.

Luego de que el ave volviera a marcharse, todos regresaron a la relativa calma en la que se encontraban; los chicos no le dieron mucha importancia y empezaron a hablar entre ellos, mientras que las chicas acorralaron a Sakura para que les dijera quién había sido el que le enviaba tan lindo detalle y de una forma tan original. Nadie notó cuando cierto pelinegro aprovechó el momento para escapar de ahí, buscando algo de tranquilidad en la rama de un árbol.

- Itachi-san es tan lindo – expresaba con mirada soñadora la rubia – a pesar de estar lejos se acuerda de tu cumpleaños y te envía un regalo… por cierto, ¿qué te dio?

- Sí, dinos – respaldaron las demás a Ino.

- Bien – respondió nerviosa la pelirrosa, separando un rollo que había atado a la pequeña bolsa y abriéndola para ver lo que contenía.

- ¡Es hermosa! – gritaron todas en coro luego de ver la pulsera de oro que Sakura había vaciado cuidadosamente en su mano, logrando atraer la mirada de los demás por un momento, en especial la de unos ojos negros que reflejaban ira al contemplar la tierna y emocionada sonrisa de la pelirrosa por su obsequio.

- Sakura-chan – se escuchó la débil y tímida voz de la oji perla – esa pulsera hace juego con tu lindo collar.

- Es cierto – apoyó Ten Ten mientras señalaba el collar que tenía puesto la pelirrosa. Ambos accesorios eran de oro, una delicada cadena tejida en una trenza tupida de la cual colgaba un dije en forma de corazón con una flor de cerezo incrustada, la pequeña piedra roja de la flor la hacía resaltar.

_Flash Back_

- Feliz cumpleaños mi hermoso cerecito – felicitó dulcemente un oji jade a su pequeña de unos seis años una vez la alejó de la algarabía de la fiesta – tengo algo especial para ti.

- Es hermoso otousan – dijo alegre la niña al ver el collar que su padre le ponía delicadamente en el cuello.

- Ábrelo – pidió sonriente Itsuki, mientras la pequeña pelirrosa le obedecía, forzando el dije para abrirlo.

- ¿Ella es okaasan? – preguntó Sakura viendo a la mujer de la foto.

- Así es – respondió el oji jade, señalándole a las personas en el retrato – ella es Hikari, éste de aquí soy yo y tú eres esa pequeña bebé que ella tiene en brazos.

- Es muy hermosa – comentó Sakura en una sonrisa que hizo reír a Itsuki.

- Y tú eres igual a ella – dijo el oji jade acariciando el rostro de su hija, para luego darle un amoroso beso en la frente – quiero que cuando estés triste veas ésta foto, así sabrás que siempre estaremos contigo, dándote la fortaleza que necesites. Después de todo, esa era la idea de Hikari cuando mandamos hacer éste collar para ti.

- Siempre lo tendré conmigo otousan – dijo la pelirrosa abrazando a su padre con fuerza.

_Fin Flash Back_

- ¡Reacciona frente de marquesina!

- ¿Eh? – susurró la pelirrosa, regresando a la realidad – ni siquiera en mi cumpleaños puedes dejar de fastidiar Ino-puerca.

- Te preguntaba si ese también tiene una fotografía o algo escrito – habló calmadamente Ten Ten.

- Creo que no – respondió la pelirrosa luego de tratar de abrir el dije de la pulsera que Itachi le había obsequiado, sin embargo lo que logró descubrir fue aún más sorprendente para todas, al darle la vuelta al dije se veía que tenía grabado algo más.

- Es el símbolo del Clan Uchiha – dijo Hinata de golpe, sonrojándose levemente – supongo que simboliza la unión de ambos clanes.

- Creo que Itachi va en serio – intervino la rubia de ojos azules – ¿qué piensas al respecto Sakura?

- ¿A qué te refieres Ino? – devolvió la pregunta la pelirrosa con desconfianza.

- Ya sabes de lo que hablo, todas aquí lo sabemos – acusó la rubia con actitud severa – desde pequeñas te haz fijado en Sasuke, podría asegurarte que hasta hace unos meses aún estabas enamorada de él a pesar de tu compromiso con Itachi.

- No sabes de lo que hablas Ino – se defendió la pelirrosa.

- Claro que lo sé – volvió a hablar la rubia – que quieras negarlo no servirá, tú misma nos haz dicho lo mucho que aprecias a Itachi y tu cariño hacia él es sólo eso: cariño. Jamás abrigarás por él otro sentimiento que no sea uno fraternal, ¿cuánto más dejarás que avance esto frentona? ¿Acaso esperarás a estar frente al altar para ser sincera con ellos?

- Tú no entiendes Ino – dijo la pelirrosa con voz entrecortada, sin duda estaba al borde del llanto – yo siempre he querido a Sasuke-kun y tienes razón al decir que ese sentimiento ha crecido luego de todo éstos años. Cuando quedamos juntos en el mismo equipo creí que él cambiaría esa fría actitud conmigo pero…

- Saku… – susurró Hinata al ver las lágrimas resbalar por las mejillas de la pelirrosa.

- Fui una ingenua al pensar que eso pasaría – volvió a hablar la pelirrosa cabizbaja – a él sólo le importa ser fuerte y entrenar para igualar a Itachi-san. Jamás he sido bien recibida en su vida, él me lo dice siempre: soy sólo una molestia para él.

- Sakura, yo no quise – trató de decir la rubia con arrepentimiento.

- Está bien Ino – respondió la oji jade levantando su rostro, dejando ver una amarga sonrisa – supongo que esto era lo que necesitaba, decirme en voz alta lo que siempre he querido negarme. Sasuke-kun jamás corresponderá lo que siento por él, y así está bien, mi lugar debe ser junto a Itachi-san, él me ha demostrado que es diferente y me siento cómoda a su lado. Otousan arregló así las cosas antes de irse y por algo lo hizo, no puedo ir en contra de eso.

- Lo que dices no tiene sentido – habló la castaña mientras la pelirrosa secaba sus lágrimas y la veía con curiosidad – todo lo que dices te hace ver resignada a aceptar una realidad que no es la tuya, ¡no es lo que te hace feliz!

La última frase la dijo tan fuerte, que logró llegar a oídos del azabache que veía desde hace rato la escena sin saber realmente lo que pasaba, sólo podía atinar a conjeturar acerca de lo que ellas hablaban y por qué la pelirrosa reaccionaba así.

- _¿Y ahora por qué llora? Ten Ten dijo que no era feliz… hmp, de seguro está así por no ver a Itachi luego de tanto tiempo; al parecer se alegró cuando recibió su obsequio. Es tu culpa que me sienta así molestia, odio ésta presión en el pecho que me haces sentir… y ahora que creí estar preparado para recibir a Itachi, te veo y pienso que sería caso perdido_ – el azabache debatía en su mente cuando vió como la pelirrosa se dirigía corriendo adonde él estaba – _Sakura… ¿acaso me habrá visto aquí? No, ni siquiera está viendo hacia la rama donde estoy, ¿entonces adónde va?_

- ¡¿La atrapaste Sakura?! – gritó Ino desde lejos en la mesa donde estaban los demás.

- Aquí estás – dijo Sakura para sí misma, alargando su mano hacia un trozo de papel atorado en las raíces del árbol donde estaba el azabache – aún ni he leído lo que Itachi-san me escribió.

- _Hmp. Así que era eso_ – pensó el azabache molesto mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. Ya lo había decidido, estaba a punto de bajar de ahí... cuando alguien lo interrumpió.

- Sakura-chan – saludó una voz detrás de la pelirrosa.

- Rock Lee – dijo sorprendida la oji jade, dando la vuelta para quedar de frente al pelinegro - ¿qué haces aquí?

- Yo… – empezó a hablar Lee con un notorio sonrojo, evadiendo la mirada de la pelirrosa – he querido decirte algo desde hace algún tiempo.

- ¿Te sientes bien Lee? – preguntó Sakura preocupada, aparte de verlo tan rojo pudo notar cuando un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo – te ves un poco…

- Deben ser los nervios – contestó rápidamente el pelinegro viendo nerviosamente hacia todos lados, pudo haber jurado que alguien más los veía y tenía un mal presentimiento de eso; ese estremecimiento que tuvo hace unos momentos fue a causa de una incómoda sensación.

Si tan sólo Rock Lee hubiera levantado su vista hacia una de las ramas del árbol frente a él, habría encontrado la respuesta a su inexplicable temor: un par de ojos negros que lo fulminaban con la mirada, dispuestos a asesinarlo si no se marchaba pronto del lado de la pelirrosa.

- ¿Y bien Lee? – lo animó la oji jade a continuar.

- Desde que te vi la primera vez tuve la intención de invitarte a salir Sakura-chan – empezó a decir el ninja de grandes y pobladas cejas.

- _Mal comienzo_ – pensó el pelinegro que sólo esperaba un movimiento de Rock Lee para salir de su escondite – _¿Por qué siempre debo enterarme de ésta forma de éste tipo de cosas? Hmp, creo que se me está haciendo costumbre espiar a la molestia desde los árboles_ – una sonrisa de medio lado se dibujó con diversión al pensar lo último, sin embargo sacudió su cabeza y volvió a enfocarse en lo importante: saber lo que hablaban esos dos.

- Pero supe por Ten Ten que a ti te gustaba Sasuke Uchiha y no me pareció lo más honorable – prosiguió el pelinegro frente a Sakura, sorprendiéndola no sólo a ella por sus palabras, sino también a Sasuke.

- _¿Pero qué nadie sabe guardar un secreto? Ya verá Ten Ten cuando la vea_ – pensó la pelirrosa enojada en su interior, pero disimulando un poco frente a Lee con una sonrisa forzada.

- _¿Que Sakura qué? Yo nunca escuché algo así, definitivamente okaasan tiene razón: debo hablar más con la gente. ¿Cómo no me enteré antes? ¡Baka, baka, baka…!_ – el azabache se aferraba con fuerza al tronco del árbol.

- Sin embargo – la voz de Lee volvió a hacer reaccionar a Sasuke y a Sakura que pensaban a la vez un "_¿sin embargo qué?"_ – luego vino lo de tu compromiso con Itachi-sama, no vi que a Sasuke le afectara en lo más mínimo y me di cuenta de que perdí una gran oportunidad para haber hablado contigo.

Esas palabras de Lee lograron propinarle un fuerte golpe al corazón de la pelirrosa, ella había notado la indiferencia de Sasuke con el compromiso, pero que ahora los demás le dijeran lo obvia que era esa situación para todos la hería profundamente. Por su parte el pelinegro también sentía golpeado su corazón, ese orgullo del que tanto se vanagloriaba, estaba ahora jugando en su contra, ¿por qué Fugaku no le había dicho las cosas más claramente esa vez? Hasta Itachi le había tratado de ayudar a entenderse a sí mismo, pero él simplemente se negó ante una posibilidad que ahora veía tristemente distante.

Gracias a eso, sentía que ya era tarde para haber entendido todo. Qué decepcionado estaría Fugaku si lo viera ahora, rindiéndose aún antes de dar la pelea; pero, ¿cómo podía luchar si sentía que su cuerpo pesaba más que antes y que todo alrededor le daba tantas vueltas? Ver a la pelirrosa tan cerca de ese chico que le decía con tanta facilidad lo que él jamás podría expresar, hacía que su corazón se cansara de palpitar y detuviera lenta y dolorosamente su ritmo; el azabache podía sentir los débiles latidos que golpeaban fuertemente contra su pecho, resquebrajando esa dura capa de hielo que cubrían su corazón, dejándolo sin protección y a punto de romperse en cualquier instante…

- Ahora no me importa si no correspondes a lo que siento – habló Lee con más seguridad que al principio mientras se acercaba a la pelirrosa, alertando así a Sasuke – sólo quiero que sepas que eres alguien realmente importante para mí; y que yo… siempre llegaré y estaré allá donde me necesites, porque te…

Rock Lee no pudo terminar de hablar, la pelirrosa lo había visto frente a ella hablando de lo importante que la consideraba en su vida; y un segundo después sólo pudo reconocer una especie de rayo eléctrico azul que hizo salir disparado al ninja de grandes cejas hacia donde estaban los demás. Luego frente a ella había ahora otra silueta, estaba de espaldas a ella y podía ver que era alguien rodeado por una alta concentración de energía eléctrica igual a la que había golpeado a Lee.

- ¿Sa-Sasuke-kun? – preguntó temerosa la oji jade – ¿eres tú?

- Sakura – respondió él en un tono que hizo estremecer a la pelirrosa, el azabache nunca le había hablado así, a ella le dio la impresión de sentir una nota de tristeza en su voz – ¿es cierto lo que él dijo?

- Yo… no – empezó a decir la pelirrosa, el hecho de que Sasuke escuchara cuando Lee dijo que ella estaba enamorada del Uchiha desde pequeños la hizo poner nerviosa y sintió de inmediato subir el calor a sus mejillas, haciendo que se tornen rojas.

- ¿Entonces no es cierto? – volvió a preguntar el azabache, estrujando el corazón de la pelirrosa al escuchar de nuevo esa nostalgia en su voz.

- Sasuke-kun, yo no quiero molestarte con ese tipo de cosas – dijo nerviosa la pelirrosa – te aseguro que me alejaré de ti para no causarte problemas, lo menos que quiero es que me odies más.

- ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió el azabache con confusión, mientras se daba la vuelta para quedar frente a frente con la pelirrosa.

- Etto… yo sé que desde pequeños te he molestado siguiéndote a todos lados – habló la pelirrosa esquivando la mirada del azabache – pero si después de saber lo que acabas de escuchar por Lee te sientes aún más incómodo por mi presencia, yo puedo hablar con Tsunade-sama para que nos separe y…

- ¿Por qué eres tan molesta? – preguntó fríamente el azabache con el ceño fruncido – te hice una pregunta y me contestas con todo un discurso, ¿no entiendes que yo también trato de decirte algo?

- Dime – susurró la pelirrosa mientras apretaba la nota de Itachi contra su pecho, haciendo lanzar al azabache un leve bufido de enojo.

- Hmp. No sé cómo decir esto, jamás antes había pasado por algo así – empezó a decir el azabache mirando en varias direcciones, asombrando a la pelirrosa de que él le dirigiera más de un par de palabras – nunca antes había sentido algo así.

- ¿Y qué es lo que sientes Sasuke-kun? – preguntó inocentemente la pelirrosa.

- Justo ahora lo veo – respondió Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado y una mirada que la pelirrosa no supo descifrar, nunca antes él la había mirado así, pero sentía que la embargaba una cálida y agradable sensación – lo que otousan e incluso Itachi tantas veces quisieron hacerme entender, pero que por mi tonto orgullo nunca quise aceptar.

- Itachi-san y Fugaku-sama siempre procuraron tu bienestar – dijo dulcemente la pelirrosa, con una sonrisa que le hizo acelerar el corazón al azabache.

- No me interrumpas Sakura – exclamó Sasuke en un desesperado intento por mantener la concentración y la calma; y es que esa dulce voz le dificultaba mucho el trabajo, ¡como si tener a la pelirrosa en frente no fuera suficiente para él! – lo que trato de decirte es que por fin pude comprender que lo que me mantuvo alejado de ti todo éste tiempo fue el temor a aceptar lo que ya es inevitable. Al parecer era obvio para muchas personas, excepto para mí; pero ahora, después de pensarlo y analizarlo tanto, logré aceptar que yo te…

- ¡Sakura-chaaaan! – gritó el rubio llegando a toda velocidad donde estaban la pelirrosa y el azabache – ven, es hora del pastel.

- Hmp. Date por muerto dobe – habló tétricamente el azabache mientras de su cuerpo comenzaba a brotar de nuevo esa energía eléctrica que Sakura había visto antes.

- Es que tengo hambre – se quejó el rubio – y Mikoto-san dijo que hasta que no llegara Sakura-chan no me dejaría comer ni un trozo.

- No hay problema Naruto – sonrió la pelirrosa, a pesar de internamente querer mandarlo de un golpe hasta la Aldea de la Arena – vamos entonces donde Mikoto-san – finalizó para empezar a caminar detrás del rubio que se alejó de nuevo de ellos, sin embargo fue detenida por el azabache que la tomó de una muñeca.

- ¿Sasuke-kun? – susurró la pelirrosa, sin embargo el azabache tenía la mirada fija en la mano de Sakura que tenía atrapada, donde ella apretaba con fuerza la carta que Itachi le había enviado junto con el obsequio.

- ¿Tú amas a Itachi? – preguntó Sasuke sin apartar la mirada del trozo de papel, haciendo estremecer a la pelirrosa no sólo por el contacto con el azabache, sino también por la pregunta.

* * *

:D Espero que les haya gustado!... Creo que el capítulo me salió un poco más largo de lo usual, así que es un gran motivo de celebración \(*.*)/ ... ok, mejor no ._. ... vamos con las respuestas :D

**Tamahara-chan **aaaww, tus comentarios me hacen muy feliz :3 , me alegra que esperes los capítulos y aún me alegra más que te gusten :D ... bueno, odio es una fea palabra u.u jajaja, ya sacaste tus conclusiones.. y claro! Akatsuki no podía faltar, aunque sin Orochimaru, él me da escalofríos D: gracias por tus comentarios y por responder los míos en tu fic,,, y en especial que linda por recomendarlo :3 ... tú escribes genial yo también recomiendo tu fic de "Afterlife" es tan adorable :3

**Bella-swan11 **naaa, pues a ti qué puedo decirte?... Siempre me sorprendes con tus conclusiones y me encanta como interactúas con cada personaje,,, me alegra que comprendas tan a fondo a cada uno de ellos y que analices lo que sucede más allá de las líneas :D ,,, ¡si, Itachi volverá! y con Madara ^w^ ,, adoro a Madara y su genial cabello *¬* ... xD

**freya no uta **seee,, cuántas posibilidades! la fila debe ser bien larga :( ,, aaaww, él no se merece estar solito, es demasiado adorable y guapo DX ... jajajaja, Sai es gracioso a su manera, creo que me cae bien y mal por igual,,, aunque sus imprudencias me resultan tan cómicas :'D

**Nora-Maria **¡gracias! Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado ^u^ ,, claro, y conociendo las habilidades de dibujante de Sai, de seguro que lo son :3 ... jajaja, si, el hecho de que fuera predecible ayudó a que no te lo esperaras al final xD ,, ¡también me gusta el ItaSaku! :D ,, aunque la verdad si Sasuke no está con Sakura, simplemente no puedo imaginarlo con ninguna otra :/ ... ooohh, de seguro Sasuke también siente esa curiosidad xD

Gracias por todos sus lindos comentarios, espero que me dejen más xD ,,,

Nos leemos pronto! ^u^


	18. Chapter 18

Hola!... Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí traigo el penúltimo capítulo :D ,,, Espero que les guste ^w^

* * *

**Cap. 18**

- Sakura, ¿tú amas a Itachi? – repitió el azabache con profundo pesar en su voz, una respuesta afirmativa a esa pregunta por parte de la pelirrosa sería sin duda el golpe de gracia para su corazón, un corazón que descubría por primera vez su propia fragilidad.

- Sasuke-kun – dijo la pelirrosa con dulzura, ella sentía la vulnerabilidad del azabache en ese momento y no pudo evitar sentirse enternecida; temía que él quisiera burlarse de ella, pero luego de reflexionarlo por unos segundos concluyó que él no era así, para lastimarla lo había hecho millones de veces con su silencio – Itachi-san es muy importante y especial para mí… realmente lo quiero mucho.

- Hmp – gruñó Sasuke con furia, agachando su cabeza para que la pelirrosa no lo viera así. Se sentía tonto frente a ella, él había estado dispuesto a pasar por encima de su orgullo y aceptar su error ante Sakura y ahora ella lo rechazaba – _supongo que es lo que merezco después de como la he tratado éstos años..._ entiendo.

- Pero – siguió hablando la pelirrosa, cosa que hizo que el azabache abriera los ojos como platos pero aún sin atreverse a mirarla de frente; en ese momento la brisa fresca sopló sobre ellos, haciendo que el cabello de la oji jade se moviera e impregnara su aroma en Sasuke que aspiró con fuerza, embriagado por el olor a cerezos que desprendía ella – a ti es a quien siempre… a quien siempre he amado Sasuke-kun.

El azabache levantó la vista de golpe para encontrarse con una Sakura sonrojada, ella tenía su mano libre apretada fuertemente contra su propio pecho y la mirada hacia otro lado, el pelinegro pudo notar la respiración agitada de ella y no pudo evitar verla tiernamente mientras dibujaba una sonrisa de lado.

- ¿Dónde está Sakura-chan? – preguntó Mikoto saliendo de nuevo al jardín con una bandeja llena de refrescos.

- El teme no la deja venir – respondió el rubio cruzado de brazos y el ceño fruncido – creo que lo hace a propósito para que yo muera de hambre, ¡mírelo, mírelo! ¡Tiene a Sakura-chan y no la suelta!

- ¿Qué cosa dices Naruto? – dijo la pelinegra alarmada, soltando rápidamente la bandeja para buscar a su hijo menor y evitar que le hiciera daño a la pelirrosa; después de todo la forma en la que el rubio habló la hizo preocupar, sin embargo cuando los encontró con la vista su semblante se suavizó – _¿Sasu-kun? Ya veo, esa forma de sujetar a Sakura-chan… lo suficientemente fuerte como para no dejarla escapar, pero con la mayor delicadeza para no hacerle daño… reconozco incluso esa mirada, aparentemente seria, pero que transmite tanta paz y calidez; es como Fugaku me veía cuando… ¡Fugaku! Jamás creí que funcionaría, jajaja, eso me gano por dudar de ti querido mío. Aunque ahora no puedo evitar preocuparme por Ita-kun._

- Ya verá ese teme – volvió a hablar Naruto con enojo, atrayendo la atención de todos – le voy a enseñar que con mi estómago no se juega, ¡lo obligaré a que suelte a Sakura-chan de una vez por todas, dattebayo!

- N-Naruto-kun – susurró la oji perla con preocupación cuando vió al rubio levantarse para ir donde estaba el azabache con la pelirrosa.

- ¡Espera Naruto! – intervino Mikoto para detener al oji azul – no es necesario que vayas, ¿qué te parece si mejor repartimos ya el pastel y te comes la porción de Sasuke? Te aseguro que eso lo haría enojar – finalizó la pelinegra con actitud cómplice para convencer al rubio.

- _Ese baka por poco lo echa a perder_ – pensó molesta Ino viendo a Naruto sentarse con una enorme sonrisa esperando que Mikoto le sirviera, luego giró su vista en dirección a Sakura y sonrió sinceramente por la felicidad de su amiga – _¡Ja! Feliz cumpleaños, ¿eh, frentona?_

Sakura sintió que su corazón iba a saltar de su pecho, hace un momento creyó que el azabache iba a declararle su amor y por eso ella sintió la seguridad y la confianza suficientes como para confesarle sus sentimientos; pero ahora él guardaba silencio y sintió como lentamente Sasuke la liberaba de su agarre. La pelirrosa estuvo a punto de echar a correr, cuando sintió un roce cálido en su mejilla.

- ¿En serio es eso lo que sientes? – preguntó suavemente el azabache, acariciando el rostro de la pelirrosa con delicadeza.

Ella sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza, tratando de reunir el valor suficiente para mirarlo a los ojos; y cuando lo hizo, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, al ver la intensidad de la mirada del azabache sobre ella, cosa que hizo que se perdiera en esos pozos oscuros de sus ojos.

- Sakura – su voz la hizo estremecer de nuevo, parpadeó un par de veces para tratar de salir del trance en el que se encontraba – ¿me perdonarías por la forma como te he tratado?

- Sasuke-kun – dijo la pelirrosa con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas de felicidad que amenazaban con salir, sorprendiendo al pelinegro con un abrazo – no tengo nada que perdonarte, porque el amor que siento por ti ha hecho que olvide cualquier daño que hayas podido causarme.

- Oye Hinata – susurró Ten Ten luego de codear a la oji perla para que sólo ella la escuchara, señalando hacia un lugar en el jardín – ¿ves lo mismo que yo?

- Sakura-chan – habló también en voz baja la Hyuga, sonriendo ampliamente al ver a la pelirrosa fundida con el azabache en un tierno abrazo – por fin.

Las semanas pasaron y la vida en la aldea seguía en relativa normalidad, la alerta continuaba pero a pesar de la tensión las cosas en la mansión Uchiha marchaban tranquilamente.

- Sakura-chan, llegarás tarde – la voz de Mikoto desde el primer piso, logró que la pelirrosa se apresurara en terminar de alistarse para salir a su entrenamiento; se acostó tarde por estar estudiando unos pergaminos que Tsunade le entregó y ahora estaba a punto de llegar tarde con Kakashi, Sasuke y Naruto.

- ¡Ya voy Mikoto-san! – respondió la oji jade mientras corría escaleras abajo para recibir el almuerzo que la pelinegra le había empacado.

- Que tengan un buen día – se despidió Mikoto, retirándose hacia la cocina.

- Hmp – dijo el pelinegro con cansancio, levantándose del suelo donde estaba sentado – ¿al fin estás lista?

- Sasuke-kun – se sobresaltó la pelirrosa que no lo había visto ahí, de hecho ella pensaba que él ya se había adelantado – ¿qué haces aquí?

- Esperándote, ¿qué no es obvio? – replicó el azabache levantando una ceja y con una media sonrisa; y es que desde la fiesta de la oji jade él había cambiado totalmente, al menos con Sakura, ahora cuando la llamaba "molestia" no lo hacía con intención de ofenderla, o cuando ella se acercaba a él ya no la alejaba o la miraba mal, de hecho se podría decir que el azabache disfrutaba de la compañía de la pelirrosa. A pesar de que todos en la aldea lo notaron, decidieron no decir nada para no arruinar las cosas entre Sasuke y Sakura, sus amigos se limitaban a sonreír y hablar entre ellos sobre el cambio del azabache… a excepción de Naruto, que aprovechaba para molestar al pelinegro cuando se veía en desventaja sobre éste mientras competían.

- Eres un inútil dobe – dijo con burla el azabache, sentado en el suelo junto al rubio.

- Eres un tramposo teme – se defendió el oji azul mientras trataba de ejercitar en círculos su brazo lastimado – después del entrenamiento de ayer con el rasengan yo quedé herido.

- Excusas – espetó el pelinegro cortante – te lastimaste solo como el tonto que eres, ni yo que forcé el chidori estoy usando un pretexto tan ridículo como…

- Pero yo no cuento con una médico en casa – interrumpió el rubio con mirada maliciosa y sonrisa zorruna en su rostro, haciendo palidecer al azabache – te aprovechas de la ventaja de que Sakura-chan te cure cada vez que quieras, así no cuenta.

- Hmp – bufó el azabache con fingido enojo, cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada para que el rubio no notara su leve sonrojo.

- ¿También terminaron ustedes? – preguntó la pelirrosa sumándose a la conversación, acababa de terminar su parte del entrenamiento y estaba exhausta, su ropa estaba desgastada y su respiración tan agitada como la de sus compañeros. Se ajustó sus guantes y luego miró al rubio y al azabache que la miraban embobados – ¿les pasa algo?

- Con razón ahora tus golpes son más fuertes Sakura-chan – dijo el rubio haciendo un puchero y sobándose la cabeza, donde siempre solía golpearlo la oji jade.

- Eso es para que no mes motivos – dijo juguetonamente, en tono amenazante la pelirrosa mientras levantaba su puño.

- Etto… – habló con nerviosismo el rubio, haciendo que la pelirrosa soltara una carcajada y que el azabache también sonriera con arrogancia.

- ¿Se divierten? – intervino Kakashi sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa, la pelirrosa durante el entrenamiento logró atinarle un golpe que envió lejos al peli plata, lográndole poner fin al entrenamiento – porque lamento arruinar eso.

- Gomen, Kakashi-sensei – se disculpó la pelirrosa, sintiéndose culpable por haber golpeado a su sensei.

- No te preocupes Sakura – la tranquilizó Kakashi – de hecho debo agradecerte, me ayudaste a llegar más rápido donde la Hokage que por cierto me buscaba.

Los tres compañeros del equipo siete no pudieron evitar sentirse sorprendidos por la actitud de su sensei, la pelirrosa lo golpea fuerte, ¡y él se lo agradece!

- Estamos en alerta máxima, los intrusos ya están en la entrada de la aldea y debemos defender Konoha – dijo seriamente el peli plata, a lo que los demás respondieron afirmativamente poniéndose de pie – ¡ah! Y Sakura, la Hokage quiere verte en su despacho.

- Pero… – trató de protestar la oji jade.

- Ve – le dijo el pelinegro mientras preparaba su equipo ninja y luego la veía con una media sonrisa – nosotros te esperaremos en el puente para ir a la pelea.

- Hai – devolvió Sakura la sonrisa y se encaminó hacia la oficina de Tsunade.

...

...

- Adelante – se escuchó la voz de la rubia luego de que Sakura golpeara la puerta de su despacho.

- ¿Me mandó llamar Tsunade-sama? – preguntó la oji jade cruzando la puerta, más se sorprendió al ver a un miembro de su clan de pie junto al escritorio de la rubia de ojos miel – ¡Takeshi –sama!

- Sigue Sakura – exigió la Hokage – te he llamado para un asunto muy importante y de suma urgencia.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – inquirió con preocupación la pelirrosa, mirando alternadamente a Tsunade y a Takeshi.

- Como sabrás, sin Itsuki a cargo, el Clan Haruno se quedó sin líder – empezó a hablar la rubia, haciendo que la pelirrosa se entristeciera al recordar la muerte de su padre – ahora que estamos en plena invasión a Konoha y que tu entrenamiento es ya avanzado, es momento de que tomes tu lugar como líder de tu clan.

- Sakura-san, el resto del clan está esperando por sus órdenes para el combate – habló ésta vez Takeshi, haciendo una reverencia ante la oji jade que lo veía con una gran sorpresa reflejada en su rostro, sin embargo el ninja de ojos jades frente a ella siguió hablando con naturalidad – tal y como Itsuki-sama ordenaba antes de cada pelea, los miembros civiles del clan ya han sido evacuados y están a salvo junto con el resto de población civil de Konoha, todos los shinobi Haruno están reunidos en la Base de la Policía de Konoha en espera de sus instrucciones.

- Pero Takeshi-sama yo no puedo – dijo la pelirrosa en un hilo de voz, estaba muy asustada con toda la situación.

- No te preocupes pequeña – la tranquilizó el ninja de su clan, acercándose a ella para hablarle más calmadamente – estoy seguro de que Itsuki-sama desde el cielo te apoya y está plenamente convencido de tus capacidades para asumir su lugar, el lugar que él te dejó encargado antes de partir.

La pelirrosa recordó los entrenamientos con su padre, la forma como él le decía cada que podía lo orgulloso que estaba de ella y el gran papel que desempeñaría como la siguiente líder del clan. Eso, sumado a la confianza que el resto de los Haruno, representados por Takeshi, estaban depositando en ella; tenía en sus manos el destino de su clan, todas esas vidas dependían de ella y estaba dispuesta a dar el todo por el todo, con tal de honrar la memoria de su padre.

- Bien, vamos con el resto del clan – dijo con autoridad la pelirrosa – con permiso Tsunade-sama.

- Hai Sakura-san – respondió Takeshi para luego despedirse con una reverencia de la Hokage y salir tras la pelirrosa.

- Debo avisarle a mi equipo que no podré reunirme con ellos – habló la pelirrosa mientras corría junto a Takeshi rumbo a donde estaba el resto del Clan Haruno.

- Yo me encargo, me reuniré con ustedes pronto – dijo Takeshi para desviar su camino hacia donde estaba el equipo de Sakura, mientras ella seguía su camino luego de asentir con la cabeza en aprobación.

Durante el trayecto, la pelirrosa recordó todo lo que su padre le había enseñado en cuanto a tácticas de combate; Itsuki se había encargado de instruirla en cuanto a estrategias y planes de ataque efectivos, teniendo en cuenta las fortalezas de cada miembro del clan. Para cuando llegó con ellos y minutos después la alcanzó Takeshi, ya Sakura tenía diseñado el procedimiento a seguir; y luego de dejárselo claro a su clan, se separó de ellos para adelantarse encontrarse con su equipo.

En cuanto salió, las explosiones la guiaron hasta el lugar del combate donde ya estaban todos sus amigos luchando contra un grupo de ninjas que la pelirrosa nunca había visto, sin embargo en cuanto algunos de ellos la vieron parecieron reconocerla.

- Así que por fin encontramos la madriguera donde se escondían los Haruno – dijo con burla uno de ellos – y dime niñita, ¿sabes quién es el líder ahora que ya esa basura de Itsuki murió?

- ¿Cómo le dijiste a mi otousan? – preguntó la pelirrosa con voz tétrica mientras concentraba una gran cantidad de chakra en sus manos.

- Así que ese infeliz era tu padre – volvió a hablar con desdén el ninja invasor – qué coincidencia, ¿no crees? Luego de años de buscarlo, pude asesinar a tu padre y, ahora, tendré el gran placer de asesinar a la hijita – finalizó para soltar una sonora carcajada.

- ¡¿Por qué no te callas de una vez?! – gritó Sakura furiosa a la vez que golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas en el estómago de él, haciéndolo volar hasta estrellarse estrepitosamente contra uno de los muros que protegen la aldea.

- Sakura-chan, ¿qué fue eso? – preguntó Naruto llegando junto a la oji jade que respiraba agitadamente por la ira – creo que lo mataste – dijo nerviosamente mirando en dirección al ninja que la pelirrosa había golpeado; él permanecía inmóvil en el suelo.

- Veo que la Hokage te enseñó bien a amplificar tu fuerza con chakra – intervino Kakashi junto a ellos – no deberías desgastarte mucho Sakura, después de todo esto apenas comienza.

- ¿Y Sasuke-kun? – inquirió la pelirrosa viendo que el azabache no aparecía, sin embargo no hubo necesidad de que le respondieran, justo en ese momento se escuchó la voz del pelinegro no muy lejos de ellos.

- ¡Elemento fuego, jutsu Dragón de Fuego! – luego de decir eso, una enorme llamarada de fuego impactó sobre varios enemigos que quedaron imposibilitados de inmediato.

- Sakura-san, ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó Takeshi alcanzando a la pelirrosa.

- Takeshi-sama, qué bueno que llegan – respondió la oji jade, viendo luego seriamente a los enemigos – ¿los conoces?

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? – evadió el oji jade con nerviosismo.

- Uno de ellos me dijo que había matado a otousan – espetó en tono acusador la pelirrosa, Takeshi sólo la miró fijamente con nostalgia.

- Perdóname Sakurita – dijo arrepentido el oji jade – debí decírtelo antes.

- Entonces es cierto – comentó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa amarga – bien, era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer.

- Hai – respondió Takeshi y se lanzaron hacia el campo de batalla.

- Hasta que llegas frentona – saludó Ino a la pelirrosa cuando la vió unírsele en la pelea.

- Eso jamás Ino-puerca – rebatió Sakura, mientras hacía gala de su precisión y control al usar perfectamente un bisturí de chakra para hacer cortes internos en sus enemigos, dejándolos inmóviles para poder rematarlos.

- ¡Hinata! – gritó Kiba al ver a la oji perla caer al suelo por un golpe que le propinó un ninja.

- Vete Kiba, yo me encargo – ordenó la pelirrosa al chico perro que de inmediato regresó a la pelea – no te preocupes Hinata, es una herida superficial, quedarás como nueva.

Sakura terminó de curar a Hinata y la Hyuga se apresuró a volver a la pelea mientras la pelirrosa guardaba su equipo médico, por lo que no se percató cuando uno de los enemigos estaba preparando un ataque a escasa distancia de ella.

- ¡Sakura! – gritó el azabache al ver la bola de chakra que se dirigía a ella, la pelirrosa apenas escuchó la voz de Sasuke quiso reaccionar, pero unos fuertes brazos la levantaron del suelo y la apartaron del lugar donde quedó un enorme cráter.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó la oji jade una vez que el desconocido la dejó en el suelo y le lanzaba una fría mirada a Sasuke.

- Se suponía que debías protegerla – habló severamente el ninja con una voz que tanto Sakura como Sasuke reconocieron de inmediato.

- _Itachi…_ – pensaron al unísono la pelirrosa y el Uchiha menor.

* * *

Perdón por la demora,,, en el próximo capítulo responderé comentarios del anterior, despidiéndome dramáticamente ya que será el capítulo final u.u ,,, jajaja, ok, tal vez no tan dramático pero ya me entienden, me embargará la nostalgia un poco :(

Gracias por leer la historia y seguirla a través de éstos 18 capítulos hasta ahora... Nos leemos en el capítulo final dentro de dos días más o menos... :D

Gracias por su apoyo! 3 ^w^ ...


	19. Chapter 19

Hola!... quiero agradecerles a todas las personas que leyeron y siguieron mi historia hasta el final, el apoyo que me brindaron con sus lecturas y sus comentarios me motivaron a continuarla y alargarla incluso más de lo que tenía pensado al principio ^w^ … fue lindo de su parte el haber contribuído a hacer de éste fic lo que terminó siendo, al ayudar a crecer las alas de mi imaginación, moviéndola a crear y crear situaciones tan alocadas como las que llegué a escribir (aaw, me inspiré! :P) .

Espero que éste capítulo final sea de su agrado... ^w^

* * *

**Cap. 19 - Final**

El pelinegro mayor seguía observando fríamente a Sasuke, ante la sorpresa de éste y de la pelirrosa por volver a encontrarse frente a Itachi, quien ahora se veía más alto y fuerte, además de ir vestido con una extraña capa negra con nubes rojas bordeadas en blanco.

- Itachi-san – susurró la pelirrosa haciendo que el nombrado la mirara.

- Sakura-chan – la nombró el azabache mayor suavizando su expresión, la observó con ternura y se le acercó para acariciarle delicadamente el rostro – mi bella flor de cerezo… Hace casi un año que no te veo y estás aún más hermosa que antes; además de fuerte por lo que he podido ver.

La pelirrosa estaba tan sorprendida que no sabía cómo reaccionar, volver a ver a Itachi la impactaba demasiado y no podía evitar sonrojarse ante la dulce forma de él referirse a ella; además de sentir de nuevo su cálido tacto contra su rostro hacía que por poco se olvidara de la guerra que se desataba a su alrededor.

- Itachi – la voz grave de Sasuke sacó a la pelirrosa y a Itachi de su ensimismamiento.

- Todo éste tiempo confié en que cuidarías de Saku – volvió a dirigirse Itachi hacia su hermano menor – pero en cuanto llego veo que ella está en peligro y tú ni cerca estás para ayudarla.

- ¡Yo no necesito que nadie me cuide! – interrumpió la oji jade con enojo, sabía que el Uchiha mayor se preocupaba por su bienestar, pero eso no le daba derecho a lastimar su orgullo al creerla tan débil como para no poder cuidarse sola – Sasuke-kun siempre ha estado a mi lado y fui yo quien se separó para ayudar a Hinata, aún así nunca me ha gustado ser una carga para nadie y todo eso fue mi error y mi descuido… ¡cúlpame a mí Itachi-san!

- Sakura – dijeron ambos hermanos viendo con asombro la actitud de la pelirrosa, realmente se veía molesta y hablaba con decisión.

- No fue mi intención subestimarte – habló Itachi tratando de calmar a la oji jade – es sólo que cuando vi que ese ataque por poco te impacta me asusté mucho, creí que no te volvería a ver; y Sasuke estaba ahí parado sin hacer nada.

- Yo la alerté sobre el peligro – espetó Sasuke furioso – si confiaras en ella como yo, sabrías que es lo suficientemente fuerte como para librarse de un ataque como ese; ¡tú no la conoces tan bien como yo Itachi!

- Ya veo – murmuró Itachi con tristeza luego de sobreponerse al desconcierto que las palabras de su hermano le habían causado – _¿Que no la conozco como él? Acaso Sasuke…_

- Aprecio mucho tu preocupación Itachi-san – la suave voz de la pelirrosa interrumpió el pensamiento del azabache mayor, además de que no pudo evitar sentir su corazón estrujarse al ver la tierna sonrisa de la pelirrosa hacia su hermano menor – pero Sasuke-kun tiene razón, a pesar de necesitar el apoyo de mi equipo y de mi clan, también puedo cuidarme sola cuando es necesario.

- Por lo visto no sólo haz crecido física sino también mentalmente – dijo Itachi correspondiendo al abrazo que le daba la pelirrosa – ya haz florecido mi bello cerezo.

- Hmp – dijo Sasuke al ver la escena, carraspeando un par de veces su garganta haciendo que Itachi y Sakura se separaran de su abrazo para verlo con curiosidad – no es mi intención interrumpir su adorable encuentro, pero estamos en medio de un campo de batalla, ¿recuerdan?

- ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – el grito de Naruto hizo que los tres observaran de nuevo a los shinobi de la Hoja peleando contra los invasores – ya verán, los acabaré con esto, dattebayo… ¡rasengan!

- ¿Naruto? – preguntó incrédulo Itachi, él nunca había visto al rubio en acción de esa forma; definitivamente se había perdido de mucho durante el tiempo que estuvo fuera de la aldea.

- Ese dobe no me va a ganar – expresó Sasuke lanzándose a pelear para derrotar más ninjas que el rubio, seguido de la pelirrosa y finalmente Itachi que también se les unió en la batalla.

La pelea duró algunas horas más, según Itachi les dijo luego al equipo siete, los enemigos que lograron entrar a la aldea eran los pocos que habían logrado escapar del ataque de Akatsuki; razón por la cual la invasión se tardó más, pues Itachi en compañía de Madara y el resto de su grupo habían logrado emboscarlos antes de que llegaran a Konoha, pero no lograron retenerlos a todos.

- Pagarás caro ese golpe que me diste niñita – dijo un ninja enemigo visiblemente herido, por su apariencia tenía varios huesos rotos y un nivel de chakra casi nulo – ¿no habrás creído realmente que me vencerías con sólo un ataque?

- Tú – murmuró la pelirrosa con rencor, ahora tenía frente a ella al hombre que horas atrás le había confesado ser el asesino de su padre.

- Ustedes los Haruno siempre se han creído superiores – hablaba el ninja con odio, limpiando la sangre de su rostro con una mueca de dolor – en especial tu adorado "otousan", ¡era yo quien debía unirme a Hikari para que mi clan se volviera poderoso, no el entrometido de Itsuki!

- ¿Por qué querría okaasan haberse casado contigo? – inquirió la pelirrosa con expresión de asco al imaginarse a su madre con un hombre así.

- No tenía elección, yo estaba dispuesto a comprarla y el trato estaba casi hecho – habló el sujeto mientras reunía el poco chakra que le quedaba para lanzarle un ataque a la oji jade – pero tenía que llegar el idiota de Itsuki hablando de esas estupideces sentimentales como el amor, la convenció con eso y se casaron a escondidas. Por eso no descansé hasta verlo muerto por mi propia mano… tú me recuerdas a él y a la traidora de Hikari, ustedes arruinaron mi plan para obtener poder y ahora te mandaré junto a tus queridos padres.

El ninja se abalanzó contra la pelirrosa dispuesto a asestarle un gran golpe, sin embargo Sakura permaneció inmóvil en su sitio, observándolo fríamente reflejando el profundo odio y rencor que sentía en ese momento; sus manos estaban a punto de sangrar por la fuerza con la que mantenía cerrados sus puños y cuando el hombre le lanzó su ataque no pudo evitar emitir luego un grito ahogado.

- _¡Una réplica!_ – pensó el ninja enemigo al ver como el cuerpo de la pelirrosa desapareció ante su contacto.

- ¡Ah! – rugió Sakura mientras golpeaba al hombre con una "Patada Voladora del Cielo", técnica que Tsunade le había enseñado antes y que la pelirrosa ejecutó a la perfección, logrando atrapar al ninja en la zona de impacto – y ésta vez me aseguraré de que si estés muerto – dijo tétricamente la oji jade mientras sacaba montones de kunai con bolsitas que contenían sellos explosivos y pétalos de cerezo – ¡Jutsu: Ventisca de Sakura!

Luego de estar atrapado ante el inminente ataque de la pelirrosa, el ninja enemigo sólo pudo observar con terror e impotencia como luego la pelirrosa lanzaba otro kunai con un sello explosivo que desató la reacción en cadena de los otros kunai anteriores, creando así una detonación en medio de una lluvia de pétalos de cerezo.

- Sakura-san, ¿se encuentra bien? – preguntó Takeshi llegando junto a la pelirrosa.

- Mejor que nunca – respondió la oji jade con la respiración agitada mientras elevaba su vista al cielo y una suave brisa acariciaba su rostro y movía su cabello – _otousan, okaasan…_

- Eso fue impresionante Sakura-chan ¡dattebayo! – felicitó el rubio con una amplia sonrisa a su amiga – creí que nunca acabaríamos, ¡salían de todos los rincones como insectos!

- ¿Tienes algún problema con los insectos? – inquirió Shino que recién había llegado con ellos.

- C-claro q-que no – dijo el rubio con nerviosismo, Shino siempre le había parecido extraño y le daba escalofríos estar junto a él.

- ¿Y Sasuke-kun? – preguntó la pelirrosa viendo que todos sus amigos estaban ahí, excepto el pelinegro – ¿Dónde está Itachi-san también?

Tan solo unos kilómetros más lejos se hallaban los hermanos Uchiha, en cuanto vieron al enemigo completamente reducido bastó una mirada entre ellos para darse a entender que tenían algo importante que solucionar aún; el respeto y el amor fraterno inculcado en ellos por sus padres era realmente fuerte y aunque lo último que querían perder era esa relación de hermandad que habían cultivado desde niños, su orgullo y bienestar personal no era el único en juego, ahora también había otra persona importante para ambos que no merecía salir herida.

- ¿Así que al fin descubriste lo que sientes por Sakura-chan? – preguntó un pelinegro de coleta mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol junto a otro azabache.

- Eso no te importa – respondió con fastidio el otro pelinegro.

- Sabes que si otouto, me importa y mucho – replicó deteniendo su paso, haciendo que su acompañante se detuviera unos metros delante de él – sabía que éste día llegaría, es inevitable lo que sigue, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

El otro azabache sólo asintió con la cabeza mientras ambos intercambiaban frías miradas para luego ponerse en posición de combate y empezar un difícil y peligroso enfrentamiento más. No muy lejos de allí otras dos personas más se acercaban a toda velocidad en búsqueda de los hermanos Uchiha.

- Itachi, ¿qué crees que haces? – preguntó una mujer con preocupación en su voz al ver a ambos hermanos peleando sin compasión; ambos estaban ya heridos y no tenían intención de detenerse.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – devolvió la pregunta el pelinegro sin despegar la vista de Sasuke que también lo miraba con ira.

- Se supone que en cuanto llegaras te harías a un lado si esto ocurría – replicó la mujer que ahora reflejaba tristeza en su mirada – ¡creí que al fin habías entendido!

- No Konan, no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a Sakura así nada más – exclamó con decisión Itachi, haciendo que Sasuke soltara un bufido de enojo y frunciera más el ceño – sé que Sasuke sólo muestra interés porque es un capricho que tiene, ¡admítelo otouto! Siempre te haz molestado porque según tú he tenido lo que a ti se te ha negado, aún cuando siempre tuviste frente a ti la oportunidad de ser feliz y la rechazabas. Ahora que ves que yo me puedo quedar con ella, ¿entonces sí te interesa? Jamás le haz dicho que la quieres, ¿o sí?

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces Itachi! – habló ésta vez el ninja que acompañaba a la mujer de cabellos azules – ya habíamos hablado de esto y todo estaba perfectamente claro.

- No te distraigas – dijo Sasuke mientras se lanzaba hacia su hermano con un Chidori Nagashi que apenas pudo esquivar Itachi con dificultad.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, Itachi-san! – la dulce voz que los llamó hizo que se detuvieran de inmediato para ver a la persona que recién llegaba.

- Sakura – susurró Itachi con nostalgia al ver el llanto de la pelirrosa brotar inconsolablemente, más luego se sorprendió al ver a la mujer que llegó junto a la oji jade – okaasan, no creo que sea seguro que tú…

- Basta Itachi – sentenció severamente la pelinegra mientras se cruzaba de brazos – sabes muy bien que esto no es correcto hijo. Jamás debí dejar que Fugaku empezara con este juego, sé que él no tomó en cuenta que tú podrías llegar a sentir algo más por Sakura-chan… pero debes entender Ita-kun – trató de razonar la pelinegra con su hijo mayor.

- ¿De qué juego hablan? – inquirió Sasuke con curiosidad.

- ¿Hablarás tú Ita-kun, o prefieres que yo lo haga? – dijo Mikoto mirando retadoramente al pelinegro de coleta, sin embargo al notar que él estaba con la mirada clavada en el suelo, decidió continuar – Sakura-chan, Sasu-kun… sé que tal vez no les guste mucho saber esto pero…

- Yo les diré okaasan – dijo finalmente Itachi, bajando de la rama donde estaba y parándose junto a Mikoto y Sakura; llamando con la mirada a Sasuke para que se acercara a ellos, cuando lo hizo prosiguió – verán, todo empezó la noche cuando nos comprometieron a Saku y a mi…

_Flash Back…_

- No estarás pensando en hacerle caso a lo que te dijo Itachi, ¿o si otousan? – inquirió Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Hmp – Fugaku pareció estar reconsiderando una vez más lo que sea que hubiera decidido, hasta que luego de unos segundos que para los hermanos Uchiha parecieron eternos, volvió a hablar – Itachi, sígueme por favor, necesito hablar contigo a solas un momento. Sasuke, espéranos aquí por favor.

- Hai – respondió Itachi siguiendo obedientemente a su padre hasta salir por la puerta, dejando a Sasuke pasmado en su sitio y un poco molesto por verse excluído de lo que sea que tuvieran que hablar su padre y su hermano.

Fugaku caminó un rato hasta llegar a un lugar apartado en el jardín, allí se sentó sobre la hierba y esperó a que Itachi llegara junto a él y tomara asiento frente suyo para poder discutir de él sobre un asunto que esperaba que su hijo entendiera y lo apoyara.

- ¿Pasa algo otousan? – preguntó Itachi con curiosidad, rompiendo el tenso silencio que había entre su padre y él.

- La verdad sí Itachi – respondió Fugaku con serenidad – como te habrás dado cuenta, mi idea inicial era comprometer a Sasuke con Sakura, pero dada la actitud renuente de tu hermano me temo que debo cambiar los planes por ahora.

- ¿Cambiar tus planes? – volvió a preguntar Itachi, aún más confundido – no puedes estar pensando en…

- No tienes por qué preocuparte – trató de tranquilizarlo el pelinegro – confía en mí, Itachi, yo sé bien lo que hago. Tarde o temprano Sasuke terminará aceptando la situación y tú podrás ser libre. Puedes verlo si quieres como un divertido juego donde te burlarás de tu hermano.

- ¿Algo así como una broma? – inquirió el hijo mayor de Fugaku con una leve sonrisa arrogante en su rostro, para luego cambiar su expresión por una de confusión – no te entiendo, ¿qué es lo que quieres que haga otousan?

- Hmp, quiero que te comprometas con Sakura – dijo el Uchiha de repente, viendo con diversión la reacción de su hijo mayor que tenía los ojos bien abiertos – no tienes de qué preocuparte Itachi, sé que Sasuke en el fondo aprecia a la hija de Itsuki, pero necesita de un empujoncito de nuestra parte para darse cuenta.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – inquirió Itachi un poco incrédulo.

- Conozco a Sasuke lo suficiente – se limitó a responder Fugaku – sé lo que hago y es todo lo que necesitas saber, ahora lo único que debes decirme es si estás dispuesto a obedecer en lo que te estoy diciendo o no.

- Hmp – meditó Itachi por un momento – ¿estás seguro de que ni Sasuke ni Sakura saldrán heridos después de esto? No creo que sea buena idea jugar con los sentimientos de las personas.

- Déjate de estupideces Itachi – le recriminó su padre – aquí nadie está jugando con nada. El bienestar de Sakura es lo que trato de proteger, se lo prometí a mi gran amigo Itsuki y no pienso fallarle por ningún motivo; y en el trayecto también quiero asegurar la felicidad de tu hermano.

- Confiaré en lo que dices otousan – aseguró finalmente Itachi con decisión – si es por el bien de mi otouto y de Saku, acepto lo que me dices… me comprometeré con el pequeño cerecito.

- Así se habla hijo – expresó Fugaku con una orgullosa sonrisa en su rostro – ya verás que esto es sólo temporal. Jamás te obligaría a ti o a tu hermano a hacer algo que no quieren… sin embargo cuando ni Sasuke mismo está consciente de lo que quiere… – concluyó el Uchiha con una sonrisa burlona hacia su hijo que lo miraba de nuevo con confusión – hmp, olvídalo. Mejor vamos adentro, Itsuki no tarda en llegar con Sakura y debo informarle acerca del cambio de planes ¡Ja! Esto será divertido.

_Fin Flash Back…_

- Nuestro padre dijo que sería temporal, pero ninguno de los dos contábamos con que yo… – añadió Itachi con nostalgia, viendo a la pelirrosa a los ojos por unos segundos y después dirigiendo su vista hacia el hombre de pie junto a la peli azul – pero tienes razón Madara, ya habíamos hablado de esto y tanto Konan como tú tienen razón; lo importante es que mi otouto y Saku sean felices. Eso era lo que otousan quería desde el principio.

- Ita-kun – susurró Mikoto con tristeza, sintiendo el profundo dolor que su hijo mayor se propiciaba con sus propias palabras.

- ¿A eso te referías cuando me dijiste que no debía preocuparme Itachi-san? – preguntó la pelirrosa ante la atenta mirada de todos – esa noche cuando salimos a hablar al jardín me dijiste que no me obligarías a cumplir algo así y que no debía asustarme por lo que Fugaku-sama dijo.

El azabache de la coleta sólo se limitó a asentir levemente con su cabeza mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa a la pelirrosa, más se sorprendió al sentir que lo abrazaban desde atrás.

- Me duele verte así Itachi – sollozó la peli azul aferrada a la espalda del Uchiha – sé que no me amas como yo a ti, pero te repito que estoy dispuesta a permanecer a tu lado siempre. Yo te ayudaré a sanar tu corazón.

- Konan – murmuró Itachi sin poder reaccionar ante el abrazo de la peli azul, mientras los demás veían enternecidos la escena.

La pelirrosa trató de decir algo, cuando sintió que la agarraban por la muñeca y se la llevaron lejos de donde estaban; cuando logró percatarse de su situación, se dio cuenta de que era guiada por Sasuke quien sin mirarla sólo avanzaba a gran velocidad por el bosque hasta que llegaron a un claro un poco lejos de los demás.

- ¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun? – preguntó tímidamente la pelirrosa, con las mejillas levemente rojas al notar que el azabache aunque no la miraba directamente, aún tenía sujeta su muñeca.

- Sakura yo – empezó a hablar el pelinegro soltando a la oji jade para darse la vuelta lentamente y quedar frente a ella, mientras tanto las palabras de su hermano mayor durante la pelea que tuvieron antes golpeaban su mente – _"Jamás le haz dicho que la quieres, ¿o sí?"_

- ¿Si? – lo animó la pelirrosa a que continuara, sintiendo la intensa mirada de Sasuke sobre ella.

- Estoy cansado de esto – dijo el azabache lanzando un pesado suspiro luego de hacer una pausa – antes de que otousan se fuera a esa última misión, él me llamó en privado a hablar y me preguntó algo que me estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza desde el mismo momento en el que me lo dijo… "_Me gustaría que pienses, ¿qué te enfurece realmente, que Sakura se acerque a tu querido hermano Itachi; o que sea Itachi quien se relacione tanto con Sakura, o como tú la llamas "tu molestia"?"_

__Sakura vió con confusión al azabache que se había quedado en silencio unos segundos, como perdido en sus pensamientos, sin saber que las palabras de Fugaku resonaban en la cabeza de Sasuke una y otra vez mientras intentaba ordenar sus ideas y elegir las palabras adecuadas para hablarle a la pelirrosa.

- Al principio me enfureció que insinuara tal cosa – prosiguió el azabache luego de haberle dicho a la pelirrosa lo que su padre le había comentado esa vez – sin embargo no pude sacar eso de mi mente ni un solo día, incluso tenía pesadillas gracias a eso.

Sakura veía al azabache decirle esas cosas y se asombraba del nerviosismo con el que él se expresaba; nunca antes lo había visto de esa manera, pero ella no sabía ni que responderle, estaba igual o peor que él así que se limitó a escucharlo.

- Hasta que al fin lo comprendí – dijo el azabache acercándose a la pelirrosa – logré entender que eres la más grande molestia que pude haberme cruzado en la vida, eres peor que un dolor de cabeza… Y todo porque haz sido capaz de hacerme dependiente de ti, sin darme cuenta me molestaba el hecho de necesitarte todos los días; me acostumbré a tu dulce sonrisa, tu suave voz, ese cabello rosa tan único que te hace aún más especial y que tanto me encanta… aunque también me fastidia cuando no sólo me llama la atención a mí sino que también los otros te admiran haciéndome enfurecer; tus hermosos ojos jade en los que me pierdo durante cada mirada.

La pelirrosa seguía atónita, simplemente no podía creer que su adorado azabache estuviera frente a ella diciéndole todas esas cosas; podía notar la sinceridad en su voz y la seguridad en su mirada, definitivamente era cierto todo lo que escuchaba o estaba en un hermoso sueño del que cruelmente despertaría después… Sakura sólo rogaba a Kami que no fuera así y que estuviera viviendo algo real, tan real como el amor que siempre ha sentido por Sasuke.

- Tú me volviste egoísta Sakura – siguió hablando el azabache con su rostro a sólo unos milímetros de distancia del de la oji jade, el pelinegro sentía de nuevo su corazón latir con fuerza como si quisiera saltar de su pecho para estar junto al de la pelirrosa… extrañamente esa idea lo hacía feliz por más extraño que pareciera, hasta sentía el calor subir a sus mejillas reflejando un lindo sonrojo, que no se comparaba en nada al de la pelirrosa que estaba tan roja como la manzana que se había comido esa mañana – porque pasabas con Itachi el tiempo que debiste haber pasado sólo conmigo, le sonreías a él como sólo debías sonreír para mí… todas esas atenciones y actitudes que tenías con él y que antes eran mías me hacían enloquecer de ira porque ahora las compartíamos cuando sólo me pertenecían a mí.

- Sasuke-kun – susurró la pelirrosa cuando sintió la suave caricia del azabache en su sonrojada mejilla, cuando Itachi le tocaba el rostro siempre había sido invadida por una cálida sensación de bienestar; sin embargo ahora que era Sasuke quien lo hacía mientras la atravesaba con esa oscura mirada de amor, lo que sentía era totalmente diferente y sin duda mejor; el sentir correspondido su sentimiento hacía que la alegría, la emoción y el amor estallaran en su interior, proporcionándole una felicidad que hasta ahora era desconocida para ella.

- Sakura… yo… te amo – dijo lentamente el azabache mientras se inclinaba hacia ella, ambos cerraron los ojos poco a poco hasta que unieron sus labios en un tierno beso que les causó una pequeña descarga eléctrica que les recorrió el cuerpo y aumentó el sonrojo en ellos.

El sonido de una rama rompiéndose cerca de ellos los hizo separarse para encontrarse frente a frente con el inesperado visitante.

- Etto… yo no quise, no fue mi intención dattebayo… yo sólo quería, pasaba por aquí y… ramen – hablaba el rubio sin parar, sonrojado y sudando en exceso, causando así un divertido gesto en la pelirrosa y ganándose una asesina mirada por parte del azabache.

- ¿Se te perdió algo dobe? – espetó molesto el Uchiha, cruzado de brazos.

- No, no – se apresuró a responder Naruto, moviendo desesperadamente sus manos frente a él para tranquilizar a su amigo – es sólo que cuando llegué donde Itachi y Mikoto-san, se preocuparon cuando no los vieron y nos separamos para buscarlos… ¡pero yo ya me iba! Es más, ni los he encontrado siquiera y sé que por aquí no están – finalizó el rubio rascándose nerviosamente la nuca, para luego dar la vuelta y volver a irse por donde llegó.

- Creo que será mejor volver Sasuke-kun – dijo la oji jade empezando a caminar en dirección adonde se había el rubio, pero fue detenida por el azabache que la atrajo suavemente de una mano para atraparla entre sus brazos.

- Hmp – dijo con fingido enojo mirándola a los ojos – ¿es todo lo que dirás? – interrogó con una ceja levantada.

- Bueno – respondió la oji jade con nerviosismo, encogiéndose de hombros levemente – tú ya sabes lo que siento yo; contrario a ti, yo siempre he tenido claro lo mucho que te amo y que te seguiré amando siempre – finalizó con una sonrisa, mientras liberaba lentamente sus brazos para rodear con ellos al pelinegro por el cuello. Ambos sonrieron mirándose fijamente a los ojos y volvieron a besarse.

Los meses pasaron, Konoha fue restaurada luego de sufrir algunos daños tras la pelea y luego de terminar las reparaciones Itachi volvió a despedirse de su aldea; había decidido irse para seguir entrenando y cultivar su amistad con Konan, como ella debía marcharse con el resto de Akatsuki el pelinegro decidió ir con ellos prometiendo escribirles y visitarlos con frecuencia.

Luego de eso el tiempo pasó casi volando, la tranquilidad que los rodeaba era tan grande y pese a la ausencia permanente de Itachi en la mansión Uchiha durante el último par de años, la felicidad de Sakura y Sasuke alegraban diariamente a Mikoto y a los demás.

- Debo irme ya – dijo la pelirrosa de ya diecisiete años levantándose de la hierba donde estaba descansando con el rubio y el azabache luego del entrenamiento – le prometí a Mikoto-san ayudarle con la cena.

- También me voy – habló ahora el azabache poniéndose también de pie.

- Supongo que no hay de otra – expresó Naruto resignadamente mientras se iba por su lado – ¡nos vemos mañana!

- No era necesario que vinieras conmigo Sasuke-kun – le dijo la oji jade al azabache luego de despedirse del rubio con un ademán – pudiste quedarte otro rato descansando y cuando llegaras tal vez la cena ya estaría lista.

- Debo hablar contigo de algo muy importante – dijo seriamente el azabache deteniendo su paso, haciendo que también la pelirrosa se detuviera.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó con preocupación la oji jade acercándose al pelinegro.

- Así es – respondió el azabache asintiendo con la cabeza y el ceño fruncido, tomando una de las manos de la pelirrosa cuando ella llegó a su lado – mi paciencia está llegando a su límite.

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó de nuevo Sakura con un hilo de voz.

- Hmp – dijo el pelinegro en un suspiro de cansancio y viendo con seriedad de nuevo a la pelirrosa – quiero que te cases conmigo.

- ¡¿Eh?! – exclamó la oji jade atónita – pero si acabas de decir algo de estar agotando tu paciencia y ahora me dices esto, ¿es tu forma de pedirme matrimonio o es una broma? – dijo la pelirrosa con mirada incrédula.

- Sigues siendo una molestia Sakura – dijo el azabache frotando su sien con una mano y con la otra señalando hacia donde estaba un chico de cejas muy pobladas – éste tipo de cosas acaban con mi paciencia… y él es sólo un ejemplo.

- ¿Hablas de Lee? – preguntó la pelirrosa con inocencia viendo hacia donde señalaba el pelinegro.

- No sólo es él – exclamó el azabache molesto, cruzándose de brazos y evadiendo la mirada de la pelirrosa para que ella no notara su sonrojo – ya me cansé de que te vean así y tener que mantenerlos a raya.

- ¿Mantenerlos a raya? ¿Pero de qué habl...?... Espera un minuto, ¡Naruto tenía razón! – habló la pelirrosa sonriendo divertida – fuiste tú quien lo golpeó a él y a los otros pobres chicos, se me hacía raro que algunos de ellos antes me hablaban y ahora ni me saludan siquiera.

- Eso no importa – se defendió el azabache nerviosamente, respirando profundamente para recuperar la compostura y poder mirar a los ojos a Sakura – te amo y sé que tú a mi… así que quiero que nos casemos.

- Y así será – exclamó sonriendo la pelirrosa mientras le daba un gran abrazo al azabache que le correspondió enseguida – no sabes lo feliz que me haces Sasuke-kun; y lo mejor de todo es que falta poco para tener la edad suficiente.

- Bien – dijo el azabache separándose un poco de la pelirrosa para verla a los ojos – en ese caso, nos casaremos en casi un año, al día siguiente de tu cumpleaños, como okaasan querrá hacerte una fiesta ese mismo día entonces no hay tiempo.

- ¿No te parece un poco apresurado? – preguntó Sakura con una tierna sonrisa al ver al pelinegro hacer su cálculo mental con una expresión de profunda concentración.

- No – respondió firmemente el azabache viéndola de inmediato a los ojos – ¿a ti si?

- Para nada – expresó la pelirrosa feliz – jamás creí que me dirías algo así Sasuke-kun.

- En ese caso, esto también te sorprenderá – dijo el pelinegro sonriendo arrogantemente mientras sacaba una cajita de terciopelo de su bolsillo, que contenía un hermoso anillo que le puso a la pelirrosa.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! – exclamó la pelirrosa con lágrimas de alegría brotando de sus ojos – desde que te conocí de niños, siempre soñé con éste día… no puedo creer que todo esto sea verdad.

- Pues créelo Sakura, nos casaremos – dijo con dulzura el azabache, abrazando a la oji jade por la cintura para luego depositarle un tierno beso en los labios – es una promesa.

Ambos sonrieron y sellaron la promesa de su amor con un cálido y dulce beso, para luego dirigirse a la mansión Uchiha donde vivían junto a Mikoto; esa noche Sakura le ayudaría a preparar una cena especial para recibir a Itachi que los visitaría por unos días junto a su muy querida novia Konan.

**FIN…**

* * *

Gracias por leer!... Y fui lo suficientemente emotiva al principio del capítulo así que ahora responderé sus comentarios por última vez en éste fic :'(

**Bella-swan11** es increíble que Sasuke haya esperado hasta ver a Sakura perdida para que reaccionara!... Pero si, al fin lo hizo y Sakura logró florecer :'D ... Gracias por todos tus comentarios y el apoyo que me diste en el fic, me encanta leer tus análisis capítulo tras capítulo :3 ,,, ¡Cuídate mucho! Espero que nos leamos de nuevo :D

**Nora-Maria** me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado los capítulos, la verdad yo creí que ya estaba demasiado larga la historia porque la tenía calculada para unos cuantos (muchos) capítulos menos, todo por no hacer las cosas muy extensas o que se aburrieran de leerla u.u ... Aamm, no recuerdo exactamente lo que iba en el capítulo que me preguntas lo de la edad, pero por los hechos de la guerra y todo eso alrededor de los 14 años,, ya para el final, bueno ahí ya lo puse xD ¡Ojalá disfrutes tu viaje! Gracias por tu apoyo, fue muy dulce de tu parte comentar frecuentemente mi historia, ojalá nos encontremos de nuevo en otro fic :D

**Tamahara-chan **aaaw tú si me entiendes con eso de los escalofríos con Orochimaru y el cabello genial de Madara xD jajaja,, tu comentario sobre los celos de Sasuke me hacen pensar en otro fic que escribí hace un tiempo... yo, ehh.. creo que me arriesgaré a hacerlo público y lo subiré aquí O/O ... Perdona por haber tardado tanto D: ... Espero que te haya gustado éste final, gracias por todo tu apoyo... ¡adoro tus comentarios! Tus spoilers y todo eso xDD ... A ti no tengo ni qué decirte que espero que nos leamos luego porque al menos tú si me leerás a mi cuando comente tu historia (acabo de ver el correo con tu actualización y enseguida me pasaré *-*) Cuídate mucho, saludos! ^w^

:O Gracias al comentario anónimo también, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, tengo mis momentos de inspiración xD Cuídate mucho! :D

**meiliing **tú lo haz dicho!... Saku al fin floreció *-* ,, ahora es la hermosa flor de cerezo de Sasukito :3 ... Tiempo sin leerte! Gracias por haberme seguido y apoyado durante el fic, cuídate mucho! Nos leemos luego :3

**isiita **jajaja, ya sabes, la típica entrada del héroe que aparece hasta el último momento xD ... ¡Gracias por comentar! Me alegra que te esté gustando y espero que también te haya gustado el final D: ... Cuídate mucho, saludos!... :3

De nuevo gracias por seguir la historia, ¡hasta una próxima! ^w^


End file.
